La isla de la alegria
by ire yamichii
Summary: AVISO
1. Chapter 1

_Ellos solo deseaban iniciar una nueva vida, lejos de aquello que les entristecía y por lazos del destino se embarcaron hacia el mismo lugar sin saber que su nueva vida sería mucho más difícil de lo esperado. _

_Porque la formula de la felicidad no es un modelo establecido._

_._

* * *

_**La isla de la felicidad.**_

_Cap. 1: Naufragio._

Se lo habían mencionado con anterioridad, pero verlo en aquel momento le pareció la señal que estaba esperando de su libertad.

Sonrió mientras sus ojos se iluminaban. Con una pequeña mochila en mano miró aquel puerto con entusiasmo. Ya no volvería a aquel lugar, ya no sería lastimada.

Ella sonrió, miró el piso y su rostro se tornó nostálgico.

"- No – murmuró mientras sacudía su cabeza como queriendo desaparecer todo signo de duda."

No era una anciana, era muy joven y con la edad suficiente para realizar cualquier cosa. Sus cabellos castaños lacios y largos se detenían por un pañuelo color rojo que amarraba a su cabeza. Se había preparado para evitar ser reconocida. Su atuendo se veía masculino y aquello sería su oportunidad.

Sus ojos buscaron entre la multitud un lugar en la orilla. Estaba decidida a tomar cualquier embarcación y en ese momento lo notó.

Un joven de expresión tranquila, casi seria. Portaba una gorra azul cubriendo con ello sus cabellos dorados mientras, entre sus manos, sostenía algo que parecía ser una fotografía.

Se sorprendió así misma que estuviese mirando a una persona detenidamente y más si aquella persona era del sexo masculino.

Frunció el ceño y se molestó con aquel desconocido que parecía llamar su atención sin razón aparente.

Notó como alguien pareció empujarlo haciéndolo caminar y soltar la fotografía por error.

Instintivamente y sin pensarlo dos veces, ella se acercó hasta tomarla. No fue hasta que levantó su mirada que se dio cuenta de su error.

"- Eso es mío – murmuró el joven quien la observaba con seriedad, mas no con molestia."

L a chica miró la fotografía y se la entregó tímidamente.

"- Gracias – murmuró al sonreír casi pícaramente causando en la chica un leve sonrojo - ¿Tu nombre?"

"- ¿Qué? – balbuceó."

"- Tu nombre. Quiero agradecer a la persona que salvó tan valioso objeto."

"- Chelsea – murmuró no sin antes notar que la fotografía era de una hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados."

"- Mark – Respondió este sonriendo con astucia."

"- No hagas eso – murmuró frunciendo el ceño."

"- ¿Hacer qué? – preguntó alzando una ceja sin comprender."

Chelsea estaba a punto de explicar cuando notó que el chico miraba tras ella y maldecía por lo bajo.

"- Vamos – fue lo único que dijo al tomar su muñeca y correr con ella."

"- ¡E-Espera¡ - gritó asustada."

Al no poder soltarse del agarre corrió con él hasta un callejón donde este paró de pronto y se asomó para observar algo mientras la joven trataba de tomar aire.

"- ¡¿Q-Que te ocurre? – fue su reacción al sentir de pronto temor por aquel desconocido."

Notó la seriedad en él, más cuando volvió su mirada a ella, este sonrió enigmáticamente casi de manera infantil.

Chelsea le miró de hito a hito y comenzó a retroceder tropezando con lo que parecía ser una rama pero, para su sorpresa, el chico la había tomado del brazo evitando que cayera.

Mark se acercó demasiado intimidándola.

"- Necesito ayuda – murmuró- siento mucho si esto es extraño."

"- ¿Q-Que? – respondió incomoda con la cercanía y sospechando aun mas de él."

"- Veras – se alejó con diversión al sentirla nerviosa – necesito llegar – miró a su alrededor – a ese barco – señaló."

Chelsea observó la dirección.

"- ¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo tú?"

"- Si me ayudas – la miró con seriedad sin responder – prometo pagártelo de alguna forma."

"- No necesito dinero."

"- Dímelo entonces."

Chelsea supo que se había topado con una persona extraña, demasiado para su gusto. Mordió su labio inferior y decidió decir lo primero que vino a su mente.

"- Quiero un lugar seguro para vivir. Fuera de aquí."

Mark rió al saber que no se le estaba tomando enserio.

"- Curiosamente yo también deseo alejarme de aquí.- sonrió – necesitamos subir entonces a la misma embarcación."

"- ¿A dónde se dirige?"

"- Lejos de aquí – fue su respuesta – podría cerciorarme que bajes sana y salva en un buen sitio."

Chelsea lo miró con desconfianza y luego miró la embarcación lujosa.

"- Yo no podría costearme…"

"- Yo lo pagare – murmuró tomándola de la muñeca – andando."

"- E-Espera – respondió al sentir el tirón."

La joven de cabellos castaños pudo notar la desconfianza del chico a cada paso y como rápidamente se hizo cargo de los boletos.

Notó la educación con la que el chico respondía al capitán que les daba la bienvenida.

Y así fue, se dijo cuando miró atónita la habitación de ambos, como quedó encerrada con un chico.

"- ¿Por qué la misma habitación? – retó escondiendo su temor."

Mark hizo una expresión de terror. Como si pensar estar ahí con ella le pareciera el peor castigo.

"- No deberías pensar así – sonrió con burla – No deberías creer que eres tan atractiva como para querer raptarte."

"- ¿Qué? – preguntó indignada - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a…?"

"- No soportas una broma ¿Verdad?"

Chelsea lo estudió y pensó que aquel sujeto era la persona más odiosa del mundo.

Furiosa, tomó su pequeña maleta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"- ¿A dónde vas?"

La joven no respondió. Cerró la puerta con fuerza y se encaminó hacia a la cubierta del barco.

Comenzaba a oscurecer para cuando se sentó en el piso de la zona y miró el cielo oscurecido por densas nubes.

Salió para librarse de aquellas personas y ahora terminaba con otra que pareciera divertirse con herirla.

En realidad odiaba a los chicos por eso. Limpió su rostro con fuerza al sentir que comenzaba a derramar lágrimas y fue cuando sintió algo sobre ella.

"- Oye – le llamó haciéndola girar - te resfriaras aquí."

Chelsea notó la chaqueta marrón de él sobre sus hombros y le miró sorprendida.

"- Veo que eres muy sensible ante bromas – la miró con detenimiento – pero eso no significa que debas pasar aquí la noche."

A la joven le sorprendió deducir algo. La sincera preocupación que parecía mostrar el chico.

No parecía hacerlo para agradarla solo…parecía que era algo normal en él.

Debía ser una mentira, se dijo al fruncir el ceño, nadie era tan bueno como para no querer algo a cambio. Aquel pensamiento lo había aprendido muy bien.

Apunto de negarse estaba cuando el barco se movió bruscamente haciéndola levantarse de inmediato y sostenerse de la orilla del navío.

"- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó asustada."

"- Es una tormenta – exclamó Mark al tomarla de la muñeca. –regresa a la habitación."

"- Pero…"

"- ¡Regresa¡ – gritó furioso, algo que Chelsea no había visto en aquel rostro."

L a chica obedeció tragando saliva y decidió regresar a su habitación pero, para cuando la sacudida había terminado comenzaba una más agresiva haciéndola caer de inmediato al piso oscureciendo todo a su paso.

* * *

"- Creo que está bien."

"- Pero papá…"

"- Claro que está bien – afirmó la voz de lo que parecía ser un anciano – creo que has sido muy valiente muchacho."

Chelsea los escuchaba pero no entendía donde estaba. Sentir lo que parecía ser arena entre sus manos la hizo reaccionar.

"- ¡Ya está despertando! – se escuchó a una mujer."

Enfocó bien sus ojos y notó que a su lado en la arena estaba Mark quien le observaba con seriedad mientras tras él estaba una hermosa mujer de cabellos rosas y un anciano que tenía una expresión gruñona.

La joven se sentó con dificultad y sintió un dolor intenso en sus costillas.

"-Calma – exclamó la dulce mujer quien sonreía."

"- ¿Dónde…?"

"- El barco en el que íbamos naufragó – explicó el anciano - ¿Iba alguien más con ustedes?"

Ambos chicos negaron con su cabeza.

"- Lo bueno es que todos estamos a salvo – la mujer puso su atención en Mark – Tu novio es muy valiente – sonrió."

"- ¿Novio? – preguntó Chelsea sin comprender."

"- Él se encargó de salvarte – murmuró sorprendiendo a Chelsea."

Mark no pareció escuchar el comentario. Se puso de pie y sacudió su ropa cubierta de arena.

"- Mis nietos están investigando la zona – exclamó el anciano – esto parece ser una isla."

"- ¡Ah! – la mujer de cabellos rosas asustó a todos con la expresión – no nos hemos presentado."

Chelsea no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo. La mujer parecía ser demasiado enérgica y amigable.

"- Deben disculpar a mi hija – murmuró en anciano suspirando – Mi nombre es Taro."

"- Yo Soy Mark – se presentó con seriedad y miró de reojo a la chica sentada en la arena – ella es Chelsea."

La joven parpadeo sorprendida ¿es que estaba molesto con ella?

Escuchar pasos fue lo que la distrajo.

"- Ya han vuelto – murmuró Taro."

Chelsea parpadeó al ver a dos jóvenes. Una muy hermosa y de expresión seria y el otro apuesto con una expresión más amigable.

"- Ellos son mis hijos – sonrió la mujer – Ella es Natalie, Elliot – señaló – y yo soy Felicia mucho gusto."

Los recién llegados observaron a los dos chicos.

"- Veo que ha despertado – murmuró Elliot sorprendido mientras arreglaba sus gafas."

"- ¿Por qué demonios tardaron tanto?– regañó el anciano."

"- ¡Escucha! – murmuró Natalie que parecía molesta con la actitud del viejo – Hemos echado un vistazo y no hay nadie que habite este lugar."

"- Hay pequeñas casas en mal estado – murmuró Elliot pensativo – es como si todo mundo lo hubiese abandonado."

"-Tal parece que estamos atrapados – el anciano farfulló – No sabemos dónde estamos, por lo tanto debemos buscar un lugar para refugiarnos."

Los demás asintieron con la cabeza y comenzaron a andar. Chelsea intentó ponerse de pie pero al sentir las molestias desistió.

Se sorprendió al ver a Mark de cuclillas delante de ella dándole la espalda.

"- Tendré que llevarte – murmuró con la misma seriedad."

"- ¿E-Estas bien? – preguntó con timidez. Si él la había salvado de verdad, ella debía por lo menos agradecer."

"- Si – fue su respuesta cortante."

"-Mark… - llamó cuando ya se había sostenido a él."

"- Que extraño que digas mi nombre – sonrió con ironía."

Chelsea permaneció en silencio. Él parecía no querer conversar con ella y era mejor permanecer callada.

Se reclinó a él y se dejó llevar y sin darse cuenta siquiera, sonrió.

Cuando alcanzaron a los otros, Felicia los observó y Chelsea notó como la mujer reía pícaramente haciéndola ruborizar.

"- Creo que aquí podremos resguardarnos mi familia y yo – murmuró Taro señalando una pequeña cabaña – pero ustedes…- el hombre giró y observó una pequeña vereda."

"- Las demás edificaciones están demasiado dañadas – murmuró Elliot mientras miraba a su abuelo – hay un pequeño sitio que parecía ser un rancho pero..."

"- ¿Qué? – preguntó el anciano rápidamente mientras sus ojos se iluminaban."

"- ¡Papá! – regañó Felicia - sabes que estás muy viejo para eso."

Mark les miraba sin comprender y por ello intervino Elliot.

"- A mi abuelo lo apodaban el Rey granjero – rió."

"- Entonces – murmuró el viejo – mi nieto se encargara de…"

"- ¡Claro que no! – se defendió Elliot."

"- Pero…"

"- Te he dicho que no es mi sueño ser granjero."

El anciano miró con desanimo a su descendiente pero sus ojos se iluminaron nuevamente al ver a los dos jóvenes nuevos.

"- Ya sé donde podrás vivir Mark – sonrió el viejo con malicia – Si quieres cuidarla – señaló a Chelsea - y formar una familia, deberás hacerlo."

"- ¿Qué? – preguntó Mark incrédulo mientras Chelsea les miraba."

"- Se quedaran en ese rancho – ordenó – eres joven y parce que ambos necesitan una casa."

"- Espere un momento…"

"- ¡No se diga más! – sonrió mientras caminaba al susodicho rancho – Vamos."

Mark permaneció de pie incrédulo y fue Chelsea quien llamo su atención.

"- Deberíamos seguirlo… por ahora no tenemos opción."

"- ¿Te gustan los ranchos? – preguntó mientras comenzaba a caminar."

"- Pues… solo un poco – murmuró ruborizada pensando que eso es lo que siempre quiso hacer para poder vivir por sí sola."

"- ¿Qué demonios quiso decir con "cuidarla" y eso de "formar familia"? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño."

"- Ellos creen que soy tu novia -suspiró cansada."

"- ¿Y no le has desmentido? – preguntó con una sonrisa astuta haciéndola ruborizar."

"- ¡No me han dado la oportunidad! –exclamó molesta."

Mark rió mientras ella se enfurecía más.

"- Veo que se llevan muy bien – murmuró el anciano al llegar – pues… - miró a su alrededor. Un campo descuidado y una casa casi intacta – Creo que para empezar esta bien."

"- Escuche… – tomo la palabra Mark – yo nunca he…"

"- Aprenderás – reprendió – y tu…"

"- ¿Yo?- pregunto Chelsea."

"- Le ayudaras –ordenó – una buena mujer debe estar al lado."

"- Espere, yo no soy…"

El anciano, balbuceando cosas sobre los jóvenes de su época, se alejó.

"- ¡Que anciano! – murmuró molesta."

"- Como sea – respondió – él tiene razón en algo, podremos resguardarnos y vivir de esto por un tiempo."

"- Pero…"

". Yo deseaba marcharme y tu también… supongo que esto es lo que queríamos ¿No?"

Entraron a la cabaña y pudieron notar una alfombra en mal estado, un pequeño sofá y una cama.

"- Lo mejor es que descanses."

"- Tu también."

"- Saldré a revisar un poco y tu no puede ponerte en pie."

"- Sacudiré la cama y podrás descansar."

Chelsea permaneció sentada en el sofá mirándolo incrédula. El que le hubiese salvado y le ayudase… en realidad aquel chico era una buena persona… algo que le sorprendió comprender al fin.

"- Mark… - le llamó con sinceridad captando su atención – gracias… prometo ayudarte en lo que pueda."

"- Solo recupérate – respondió encogiéndose de hombros sin mucha importancia."

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

_N/A: es mi primer fic basado en un video juego, este me gusta y he optado por adaptar la historia original del juego a esta parejita que me encanta (elijo a Mark cuando quiero casarme en el juego XD) _

_cuidence espero sea del agrado de quien desee leerlo._


	2. La decisión

_**La isla de la felicidad.**_

_Cap. 2: La decisión._

_

* * *

_

.

* * *

Durante la noche de aquel día agitado, no pudo conciliar su sueño al ver a Mark en el sofá.

¿Estaría incomodo? Pensó con culpabilidad. Miró el piso y desde aquella cama le observó. Aquel chico le había parecido un genio.

Al salir, todo concordaba que él había ayudado al anciano Taro y habían encontrado una caña de pescar antigua y fue así como aquel chico consiguió cena para todos.

Todos habían llegado al rancho y tras improvisar la vajilla, comieron y hablaron sobre la suerte de aquel joven en la pesca.

Lo estudió con tranquilidad. Él era educado, la había salvado y sobre todo tenía suerte en la pesca. Rió por lo bajo al pensar que aquel chico no debía ser real.

Había conocido toda clase de personas pero a nadie como él y era aquello precisamente lo que la ponía alerta y desconfiada.

Mirándolo se quedó dormida y fue el ruido de algo caer lo que la despertó de inmediato al día siguiente.

"- ¿Quién?..."

"- ¡Maldita sea! – farfulló al ponerse de pie y tocar su cabeza – debemos mover algunas cosas."

Chelsea miró el piso y se fijó en que se había tropezado el chico. Tomó asiento y notó que su costado dolía menos que el día anterior.

"- ¿Puedes ponerte en pie? – preguntó dubitativo."

"- Eso creo… -murmuró – Solo ha sido un golpe."

"- ¿Como no serlo? – la miró con seriedad – casi mueres en el naufragio."

La joven lo observó con detenimiento y permaneció callada unos segundos para luego preguntar.

"- ¿Tu… me salvaste?"

"- Pues no creo que lo hayas hecho sola – respondió moviendo las alfombras que lo habían hecho tropezar."

Chelsea se molestó por el comentario pero ¿Qué podía decir en su defensa?. Suspiró y decidió ponerse de pie aunque le costase.

"- Yo hare esto – murmuró señalando el piso."

Mark la observó sin decir una palabra.

"- ¿Qué estas mirando? – preguntó, ocultando su incomodidad. - ¿No deberías estar pescando?"

"- ¿Hambre de nuevo? Veo que comes mucho ¿verdad? – alzó una ceja mirándola de arriba a abajo."

"- ¡Vete! – gritó tomando una rama y arrojándola sin dar en su objetivo. El chico rió y salió de ahí haciéndola molestar aun mas - ¡Eres odioso!"

.

* * *

Acercándose cada vez más a la casa de Taro su sonrisa se ensanchó, hacía mucho que no reía tanto.

Sabía que no era correcto molestar a una persona que era desconocida para él pero le había fastidiado su cara de desprecio al mirarlo en el puerto. Él sabía muy bien que Chelsea le estaba observando y solo fingió arrojar aquella fotografía para cerciorarse de aquello.

Por un momento pensó que era alguna espía de "aquellas" personas por eso, decidió usarla de carnada al entrar al barco. Sin embargo todo se salió de control al hundirse el barco y notar que la chica en realidad parecía inocente y parecía detestarlo por algo.

Sonrió con cansancio. Su vida iba de mal en peor y todo por salir de aquel lugar.

Caminó hasta ver de espaldas a la nieta de Taro.

"- ¿Ah? – Natalie volteó de inmediato – eres tú."

"- Buenos días – negó con su cabeza al sentir que solo se topaba con mujeres extrañas - ¿Qué es lo que haces?"

"- Intentaba mover estas cajas – murmuró pensativa – Este lugar es demasiado solitario – siguió – No sé cómo podremos seguir viviendo aquí."

Mark dudo un momento antes de tomar una caja.

"-¿Dónde quieres que lo ponga?"

"- ¿Me ayudaras? – preguntó sorprendida."

"- ¿No lo estás viendo? – preguntó casi con burla al sentir que las mujeres eran extrañas."

"- Genial – sonrió."

"- Vaya… - murmuró con total sinceridad."

"- ¿Qué?"

"- Nada.- Murmuró distraído mirando las otras cajas – deberías sonreír mas. Te ves muy bien."

"- No me gustan los coqueteos – frunció el ceño."

Mark rió al comprender la situación.

"- Te pareces mucho a Chelsea."

Natalie señaló el lugar para poner las cajas y decidió preguntar.

"- A eso me refiero, ella es tu novia ¿no es así?"

"- Y si no lo fuera… ¿te hubiese agradado el "coqueteo"?"

"- ¡Solo ponla! – gritó apenada."

Mark rió por lo bajo y obedeció. Se dijo que las mujeres normales eran más puras en todos esos aspectos. Hasta ahora toda mujer que había conocido era más sofisticada en algunas cosas.

De pronto sintió que Chelsea y Natalie eran unas niñas aun; Sin embargo el pavor de Chelsea a él le fastidiaba.

"- ¿Dónde están los demás? – preguntó al fin."

"- Están a dentro – respondió y empujó una última caja - ¡Hemos terminado!"

"- Entonces creo que iré a pescar – murmuró."

"- Muchas gracias – murmuró con agradecimiento – pero… - frunció el ceño – no me agradan los coqueteos."

Mark rió, tomó una flor en el piso y se la entregó, sorprendiéndola al darle unas palmadas en la cabeza.

"- Créeme que no fue esa mi intención – sonrió con galantería, haciéndola sonrojar levemente – bueno, tengo que irme."

Natalie parpadeó varias veces, sin salir de su estupor, al mirar la flor y luego mirar al chico que se alejaba.

.

* * *

Mark miró la playa desolada y tomó asiento en lo que parecía ser un pequeño puente.

Tomó su caña de pescar y esperó. Tranquilamente hizo un repaso de su vida anterior.

Jamás se hubiese imaginado estar en un lugar desértico, tener que vivir por sí mismo y hacer cosas como pescar.

Daba gracias a su suerte pero… estaba deprimió igual que los demás, no podía evitar pensar que les depararía el futuro.

Se quedó esperando un poco mas hasta que el ruido de un bote lo puso alerta.

El bote pareció precipitarse hacía el pequeño muelle y fue esa la señal para que Mark saltara del lugar y cayera en la arena.

"- ¿Lo ves? ¿Lo ves? – dijo una pequeña voz al dispersarse el humo que había causado el choque del bote contra el muelle – Te dije que había visto a alguien."

"- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso Charlie! – regañó una voz mayor."

"- Lo siento… - murmuró el niño apenado."

"- Espero que aun sirva… - murmuró el hombre quien al bajar del bote notó a Mark."

Este parpadeó y le observó incrédulo.

"- ¿Vives aquí?"

"- En realidad… - respondió Mark pero fue interrumpido por Taro y Felicia quienes llegaban sorprendidos, atraídos aparentemente por el ruido."

El hombre parecía confundido con aquellas personas y fue Taro quien tomó la palabra.

Mark les escuchaba repetir su historia mientras el recién llegado asentía.

"- Oye… - exclamó el pequeño quien se había acercado a hurtadillas – Ese salto fue genial ¿Me enseñarías a hacerlo?"

"- Creo que ya tienes suficientes problemas – murmuró al notar el bote – pero si estás de acuerdo… - bromeó haciendo sonreír al pequeño."

"- Él es mi hijo, Charlie – presentó el hombre – de no ser por él, nunca hubiese imaginado que la isla estaba habitada de nuevo – murmuró – Yo soy Chen."

"- ¿De nuevo? – preguntó Felicia mientras Chen permanecía callado. Algo que fue percibido por todos."

"- Creo que la isla no tienen muchos suministros… - cambió el tema – pero… si fue un accidente ¿no les gustaría regresar a la ciudad? El bote parece estar en buen estado – miró su medio de transporte."

Quedaron pensativos por algunos minutos pero fue Chen quien volvió a tomar la palabra.

"- Pero… si han decidido quedarse – sonrió – podría encargarme de los suministros."

"- ¿En serio? – preguntó Felicia."

"- Verán… - murmuró – La isla fue abandonada hace mucho tiempo… - exclamó con cierta tristeza – mi familia solía vivir aquí y… sería una buena oportunidad volver a poblarla."

"- ¿Por qué ha quedado desolada? – preguntó Mark pero solo se ganó el silencio de aquel hombre."

"- Entonces no se diga mas – murmuró Taro quien notó la incomodidad del hombre – después de todo si pudieras ayudarnos con algunas semillas para cultivar, sería una buena idea."

"- ¿Semillas? – preguntó."

"- Creo que sabrás que se encuentra un rancho por esta zona y…"

"- Pero – interrumpió - ¿Quién se encargaría de eso?"

"- Él – señaló el anciano."

"- Espere – murmuró Mark – eso era precisamente de lo que quería hablar, yo…"

"- Nos ayudarías mucho – sonrió Felicia interrumpiendo con encanto – Podríamos vivir aquí, claro,… si no quieres irte – su rostro se torno triste y Mark no pudo negarse, rindiéndose y suspirando por la derrota."

Mark observó como los presentes hacían planes por si solos. ¿De verdad se podría quedar en este sitio para siempre?

"- Podría abastecer la zona y viajar ciertos días a la ciudad por mas suministros sin mencionar que se correría la voz de la isla – sonrió el hombre."

"- Claro, Claro – asentía el anciano sonriendo mientras Mark buscaba la mejor manera de alejarse del lugar."

"-No te preocupes – susurró Felicia al notar la incomodidad del chico – piénsalo esta noche, Chen regresará hasta mañana – sonrió con dulzura – Nada es obligatorio, querido."

Mark sonrió a aquella comprensiva mujer.

"- Su esposo debió tener mucha suerte- sonrió cansado, al conocer el día anterior que ella era viuda."

"- Te pareces mucho a él, espero tengas su misma suerte – murmuró"

Las palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa, pero luego sonrió con agradecimiento, asintiendo y aprovechando la mejor oportunidad para huir del sitio.

Regresó al rancho y se sorprendió encontrar a Chelsea de cuclillas frente a una pequeña rama mientras con lo que parecía ser un recipiente, colocaba agua sobre la rama.

Al percatarse del chico, tomó la defensiva como siempre haciendo que la tranquilidad del chico se hiciese seriedad.

"- ¿Cómo te ha ido…? -. Murmuró pero supo la respuesta al ver solo la caña del chico."

"- ¿Qué es lo que haces?"

Por un momento Chelsea olvidó toda la incomodidad y sonriendo como una niña le mostró lo que le tenía tan atenta.

"- Es… sorprendente -. Murmuró encantada al ver la pequeña rama que sobresalía de la tierra – pensé que este lugar estaba muerto pero…parece que podemos cultivar."

"- Tenemos que hablar – soltó al reclinarse en la pared de aquella casa, mirándola intensamente y con ello, asustándola de nuevo - ha llegado alguien nuevo a la isla – suspiró fastidiado."

"-¿Alguien nuevo? – preguntó sorprendida, poniéndose de pie."

"- Fue un accidente el que me haya encontrado pero, es un comerciante…"

"- ¿En serio?"

"- Él viene de la ciudad… planea traer suministros…"

"- ¡Eso podría ayudarnos! – exclamó aliviada."

"- Resultaría más sencillo regresar con él."

"- ¿Regresar? – preguntó asustada sorprendiendo a Mark."

"- No es una obligación – notó como la chica se relajaba – pero es algo que debía avisarte…"

"- ¿Tu regresaras?"

"- No lo sé… - murmuró con sinceridad."

"- Imagine que deseabas salir de ahí…"

"- Si – respondió sorprendido que notase aquello – pero no era mi intención terminar en una isla abandonada."

"- Pero si te vas… quien ayudara… - murmuró al ver el suelo de aquel rancho."

"- No puedo llevar yo solo esto – rió como si ella no lo supiese – tomaré la decisión pronto."

Chelsea vio como Mark entraba a aquella casa y suspiró extrañamente triste.

Si Mark se marchaba… ella quedaría complemente sola…

Miró de nuevo el lugar y suspiró. Lo mejor es que se fuese preparando para ello, además ella había deseado una nueva vida y trataría de hacer realidad ese sueño.

.

* * *

Al entrar a la casa, Mark debía admitir que Chelsea se había encargado de todo. Dando un lugar a cada cosa y colocándola en un lugar acogedor.

Chelsea parecía temer regresar y todo concordaba en que se quedaría en ese lugar. Su sospecha se confirmó cuando a la mañana siguiente la notó despierta y con energía.

Silenciosamente vio como salía de la casa. Mark suspiró y decidió seguirla.

Ella había ido al riachuelo, tomado un poco de agua en un recipiente y había regresado a regar aquella rama.

Lugo notó como entraba a lo que parecía ser un pequeño establo, que apenas él había notado, y regresaba con una azada.

Se sorprendió al ver que la chica quería arar la tierra.

"- ¿Dónde lo has conseguido? – pregunto asustándola y haciéndola ruborizar al suponer que la había visto intentar inútilmente hacerlo."

"- E-Estaban en ese sitio… hay mas herramientas… están algo desgastadas pero para empezar pueden servir…"

"- No podrás – interrumpió"

"- ¿Quién dice que no podré aprender?"

"-Dije que no podrás – afirmó acercándose – has estado lastimada, se te dificultara mucho."

"- Pero… quiero hacerlo."

"- ¿Para qué? Todo te costará demasiado."

"- Este lugar tiene potencial, créeme – murmuró."

"- ¿Potencial? – preguntó con burla."

"- Te aseguro que podré sembrar aquí – afirmó molesta por la expresión del chico – se lo pediré al comerciante que has visto ayer."

"- Eres muy ilusa."

"- Puede ser – murmuró tratando de arar – pero lo haré."

"- ¿Por qué insistes tanto? – preguntó luego de haber permanecido callado estudiándola."

"- Quiero… un lugar seguro para vivir…"

"-Este es el peor sitio."

"- ¡Lo haré seguro para mí! – afirmó decidida, al borde de las lagrimas sorprendiéndolo – Nada me ha resultado fácil… no esperaba que esto lo fuese también."

Chelsea no escuchó respuesta de él por un buen rato hasta que sintió como le arrebataban la azada.

"- ¿Qué…?"

"- Eres una tonta – murmuró mientras comenzaba a arar él."

"- ¿Qué haces?"

"-¿No estás mirando? – respondió sin dejar de ver el piso."

"- Necesito aprender yo."

"- Puedo ayudarte."

"- Tu te marcharas, y al final yo no podré…"

Mark se detuvo de pronto y la miró con seriedad e intensidad poniéndola nerviosa.

"-Me quedare a ayudarte."

"- ¿Qué?"

"- Solo hasta que esta tontería crezca, luego me marcharé."

"- ¡No puede ser! – soltó ya molesta – solo quieres fingir ¿no es así?"

"- ¿Qué?"

"- Sacrificarte o ganar algún merito o…"

"- No necesito nada – respondió sin perder el control como ella."

"- ¡Lo ves¡ ¿Por qué lo haces entonces?"

"- Prometí ayudarte a ir a un lugar seguro."

"- ¡Ni siquiera me conoces¡"

"- Escucha – interrumpió sabiendo que ella estaba en lo cierto – yo necesito también un sitio donde vivir. Si me permites estar aquí hasta que decida donde marcharme, estaría bien."

"- Pero…"

"- Además seriamos socios. Mantendremos este lugar."

"-¿Me tomas el pelo? – Afirmó con seriedad – tú no necesitas socia… ni dinero."

Mark palideció al sentir que esas palabras lo incriminaban ¿es que ella lo había reconocido?

"- De seguro tenías dinero ahorrado – continuó haciéndolo suspirar aliviado – o lo has robado."

Mark se echó a reír por aquella idea.

"-Mejor llámalo ahorro."

"- ¡Como sea!, puedes marchare cuando quieras."

"- Quiero pensar bien las cosas – respondió."

"- Pero…"

"- Te he salvado ¿no es así?- Chelsea calló – entonces quiero estar aquí hasta que esto crezca, pensar un poco las cosas y tener un sitio donde vivir para luego marcharme ¿Te parece?"

"-¿Prometes que te marcharas? – preguntó dudosa."

"- Veo que no te agrado mucho – soltó con más seriedad."

Chelsea solo asintió, no podía decirle la incomodidad que le causaba, era mejor estar siempre a la defensiva con él.

"- De acuerdo – murmuró sosteniendo la azada de nuevo – lo prometo."

"- Esta bien…"

"- No te quejes – la miró de reojo – necesitas un hombre – bromeó y fingió picardía – y yo una mujer…"

"- ¡¿Q-Que estás diciendo?"

"- Una mujer para que haga los quehaceres, la comida… – fingió no entender – o… ¿Qué estabas pensando?"

"- ¡E-Eres odioso! – gritó al alejarse molesta hacía la casa."

"- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó riendo."

"- Trataré de conseguir algo de comer… cuando termines estarás hambriento – murmuró apenada."

"- Algún día serás buena esposa – gritó con burla – si cuidas tanto de un extraño…"

"- ¡Solo lo hago porque me ayudaras aquí, además – recordó con sarcasmo – me has salvado!"

Mark rió y negó con la cabeza, luego observó aquellas tierras. No sería fácil pero no se aburriría si podía divertirse con aquella chica.

* * *

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

**

_N/a: bueno aqui esta el otro capitulo espero que guste de quien lo lea muchisismas gracias a la unica persona que lo lee XD creo, wintersleep jeje espero te guste yo seguire escribiendo que esto me encantan espero me digas como va jejeje cuidate._


	3. Discusiones y fiebres

_**La isla de la felicidad.**_

_Cap. 3: Discusiones y fiebres._

_

* * *

_

"- ¿Qué rayos ocurre contigo? – preguntó Mark hastiado al estar frente a una Chelsea furiosa."

"- Ve y háblalo de nuevo con tu amiga – reclamó con manos en su cintura."

"- ¿Amiga? ¡Dios! ¿Es que estas celosa?"

"- Se llama orgullo – rectificó - ¿Cómo pudiste llamarme así…? – se detuvo con tristeza y volvió a su expresión molesta - ¡Como me gustaría que te fueras de una vez!"

"- Pues creo que no podré darte ese gusto en estos momentos – murmuró furioso que ella nuevamente le considerase tan odioso. Tomó la azada y salió azotando la puerta."

Chelsea se acercó a la cama y tapó su rostro con una almohada. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde aquel naufragio y aunque hubieran firmado un acta de paz, Mark le parecía odioso.

Chen, el comerciante, se había instalado y con eso había activado un poco la economía de aquel pequeño lugar.

Mark se encargaba tan fervientemente de la granja que ella cocinaba y trabaja para Chen ayudándole con encargos y aquello no era difícil ya que solo habían cuatros casas a las cuales enviar paquetes.

La llegada de un carpintero, a la pequeña isla, que le parecía un encanto por su amabilidad, la había alegrado y la razón principal de porque de su "alegría" era el hecho que aquel hombre parecía molestarse con Mark y era razón suficiente para que la situación fuese graciosa.

Pero había sido hacía una semana que a la zona llegaron Mirabelle y Julia. Madre e hija encantadoras por su amabilidad y elegancia y el problema erradicaba en Julia.

Una chica hermosa de cabellera rubia y ojos azules que parecía estar muy atenta a cada movimiento de Mark y no era que aquello le interesase, se dijo, fueron más bien las cosas horribles que había escuchado de Mark aquel día…

"- Parezco chico – repitió aquellas palabras molesta - ¿No soy su tipo? ¡Como si desease serlo!... – levantó su puño y recordó las última cosa que de verdad le había herido – ¡Es un idiota!"

Tenía ganas de echarse a llorar, y ella que por un momento había pensado que era un buen samaritano, y todo este tiempo… solo se había quedado a ayudarle por lastima.

Recordar como las había pronunciado tan despectivamente le hizo enfurecer y entristecer. Por unos días… había pensado que tenía un amigo, pero todo era una farsa absoluta.

Golpeó sus mejillas levemente como para salir de sus pensamientos, colocó aquel pañuelo sobre su cabello y decidió salir de la casa y fue cuando encontró Mark arando la tierra nuevamente, este se detuvo y la miró.

Ella lo imitó y ambos desviaron la mirada molestos como unos niños.

Chelsea se apresuro para salir del rancho. No dejaría de hacer su trabajo por una pelea.

Se encaminaba a la tienda de Chen aun más molesta cuando en medio el camino chocó con alguien.

"- ¿Puedes ver por donde caminas? – preguntó una frívola voz."

"- No estoy de humor – respondió sin siquiera mirar a aquella persona – usted debería quitarse."

"- Vaya humor de una dama – siguió sarcástico."

"- ¡Soy una dama! – le encaró por fin."

Se intimidó un poco al ver a aquel alto joven, de cabellos blanquecinos, de apuesto semblante pero con una extraña mirada curiosa.

"- ¿Dónde quedó la fiera? – sonrió sarcástico al ver la expresión, algo que a ella le recordó mucho a Mark."

"- ¡ahg! ¡Todos son iguales!"

"- No se con quien podrías compararme pero déjeme decirte que gracias a tu… "distracción" he arrojado algunas cosas."

Chelsea miró el piso y con certeza pudo ver muchas herramientas esparcidas. Sintió vergüenza al desquitarse con ese desconocido, pero no estaba de humor para disculpas.

Sin mediar palabra comenzó a recoger aquellas cosas con cuidado y en orden, volvió a colocarlas en la caja que estaba en el piso.

Se lo devolvió y decidió marcharse.

"-¿No querrás un gracias? – preguntó sarcástico."

"- No creo que sea de las personas que den un gracias – murmuró deteniéndose y girándose un poco a él."

"- Muy astuta- ladeó su sombrero en forma de saludo – ahora solo necesito algo más de ti."

"- ¿Qué es ese algo?"

"- ¡Ah! ¡Chelsea! – una voz alegre les interrumpió acercándose."

"- Señor Chen – murmuró con respeto la chica."

"- Él acaba de llegar a la isla – señaló al desconocido haciendo que Chelsea se diese cuenta de ese detalle hasta ese momento. No había reparado en él realmente debido a su enojo – Es un proveedor de animales, es un buen ganadero y ha venido a ver a Mirabelle."

"- ¿Ganadero? – repitió mientras él la miraba seriamente."

"- Vaughn – se presentó ladeando el sombrero nuevamente – un placer."

"- Ella es la chica que te comente – sonrió Chen al joven – podrías darle algunos consejos."

"- Y ella los escucharía atentamente… - ironizó Vaughn."

Chelsea le miró molesta y Chen miró el ambiente lo cual le hizo recordar un detalle.

"- ¿Has tenido otra pelea con Mark? – preguntó haciéndola ruborizar – Ya veo… - sonrió – es normal entre jóvenes."

Vaughn se percató de la incomodidad mas no dijo nada.

"- Muéstrale la casa de Mirabelle, Chelsea."

"- Pero…"

"- Cuando regreses – interrumpió – te pediré la entrega de los paquetes."

"- De acuerdo… - murmuró derrotada."

"- Bien – sonrió y luego miró el cielo – vaya, está oscureciendo, lo más probable es que este día llueva."

Chelsea imitó el gesto y vio el cielo. Lo único que vino a su mente fue la figura de aquel odioso sujeto…

Se molestó por preocuparse por él. Ya era mayor, podría fácilmente entrar a la casa si llovía.

"- Acompáñeme – ordenó al joven de cabellos blanquecinos quien optó por seguirla cuidadosamente."

"- Veo que la fiera ha regresado – murmuró tras ella – supongo que ese tal Mark debería tener más cuidado."

"- No estoy de humor para bromas – respondió sin dejar de caminar."

"-No he dicho que lo fuese."

Chelsea permaneció en silencio hasta que pudo ver la casa de Mirabelle.

"- Es esa – respondió."

"- Chen me ha dicho que necesitan ganado."

"-Este lugar está creciendo poco a poco… - respondió más calma – supongo que nuestra rancho necesita animales."

"- Pero no saben cómo cuidarlos – respondió con seriedad."

"- Cuando tengamos el dinero suficiente – le miró al fin – podremos pagar por sus servicios, así nos mostrara como cuidarlos."

"- Si la pequeña fiera se calmara un poco lo haría gratis."

"- ¡Deje de llamarme así"

"- Ese Mark – dijo casi con burla – no debe aburrirse contigo"

Estaba a punto de responder cuando casualmente de la casa salía Julia.

"- ¿Vaughn? – parpadeó para luego sonreir– que bueno que has llegado, mamá te está esperando."

El mencionado solo sonrió levemente, parecía conocer a Julia desde hacía mucho pero fue cuando ella volvió sus ojos a Chelsea que la chica pareció incomoda.

"- Chelsea… - murmuró Julia acercándose – lo lamento…"

"- ¿Qué lamentas? – intentó verse natural y sonreir, avergonzada por las palabras que Mark había dicho a ella."

"- Por lo del otro día. Ahora sé que tu y Mark no son pareja… - comentó."

Chelsea esta vez se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Mark jamás había ni afirmado ni desmentido aquella idea que se había formado en los demás pero, si había hablado con Julia debía interesarle mucho.

Extrañamente ser sabedora de eso la entristeció.

Vaughn notó aquello y pasó junto a ella no sin antes darle una pequeña palmada en la espalda.

"- Las fieras no suelen rendirse por una sola persona."

Con toda seriedad, con toda frialdad comenzó a retirarse mientras Julia no parecía entender el comentario y Chelsea le miraba atónita y avergonzada.

¡Dios!, se dijo, era suficiente que Mark la considerase chico y ahora otro sujeto llegaba y le colocaba un apodo extraño.

"- Espero que no hubiesen muchos problemas… - continuó Julia una vez dejó de mirar extrañada a Vaughn"

"- No te preocupes – sonrió lo mejor que pudo – veras, nosotros no…"

Calló al escuchar un estruendo y como de pronto comenzaba a llover con fuerza.

Ambas chicas corrieron a refugiarse a la casa de Mirabelle y fue en ese momento cuando la mujer de mayor edad le ofreció una taza de chocolate.

Mirabelle, tan sociable como siempre no paraba de hablar del excelente trabajo que ella y Mark hacían mientras Vaughn escuchaba atentamente y era esa la precisa razón por la que Chelsea deseaba marcharse.

Le bastaba ser estudiada por Mark.

"- Ya que son tan buenos como dicen – interrumpió al fin – tal vez deberíamos dejarles una vaca como prueba."

"- ¿Qué? – exclamó Chelsea sorprendida."

"- Podrán pagar poco a poco – se cruzó de brazos –es decir, si es que pueden."

"- ¡Me parece una excelente idea! – exclamó Mirabelle – Tráenos un pequeño y estoy segura que ellos lo harán ¿no es así?- Se dirigió a Chelsea mientras esta no supo que responder."

"- Pues… Mark y yo…"

"- Son novios pequeña, es hora de tener un poco de responsabilidad."

Las palabras la habían tomado por sorpresa. Miró hacia Julia y esta solamente ignoró su mirada.

¿Por qué no había desmentido aquello si Mark ya le había confesado todo?

"- Te gustan los animales."

"- Me encantan – rectificó Chelsea cuando Mirabelle volvió a llamar su atención."

"- Entonces no se diga mas – sonrió – Vaughn mañana mismo podrá traernos uno y de paso podrías enseñarle tu granja."

Chelsea estuvo a punto de rechazar aquello pero al ver la mirada desafiante del joven aceptó de inmediato.

Escucharon otro relámpago y fue el momento en que Chelsea decidió regresar a casa.

"- Toma – extendió Julia un paraguas – No he hablado aun… - murmuró enigmáticamente al final."

La joven de cabellos castaños estuvo dispuesta a interrogarla pero Julia ya le despedía.

Suspiró. La lluvia era muy fuerte y lo mejor era regresar a casa.

Caminó y vio el rancho. Se acercó a la casa, giró la perilla y para su sorpresa le detuvo el ruido de algo moverse.

Nerviosa, decidió mirar a todos lados y fue la figura de Mark quien la asustó.

"- ¡¿Que es lo que haces? – preguntó sorprendida al verlo acercándose jadeando con un pequeño perro en brazos."

"- No grites – regañó – me bastó con atrapar a este animal."

"- Solo entra – ordenó al verlo tan empapado y notar su cansancio - ¿de dónde lo has sacado?"

"- Estaba sembrando cuando lo escuche – murmuró – luego la lluvia lo asustó y huyó."

"- ¿Por eso estas empapado? ¿Lo estabas siguiendo? – preguntó sacudiendo el paraguas y dejándolo en una esquina."

"- Te gustan los animales así que no sigas preguntando lo que tu harías en mi lugar."

Chelsea lo miró molesta y luego observó al pobre animal. Parecía tan cansado como Mark.

Lo tomó en brazos y en una pequeña canasta, improvisó una cama que colocó cerca de la chimenea.

Tomó unos leños y comenzó a encenderla.

"- ¿Has comido? – preguntó sin mirarlo."

"- Un poco – respondió cansado."

"- Ponte junto al fuego – murmuró – te prepararé algo."

Chelsea comenzó a preparar los alimentos mientras Mark iba por una sabana.

Debía admitir con vergüenza que Mark se había encargado de aquellos detalles para la casa. Apenas dos semanas y por lo menos podían tener lo básico.

Se acercó con un caldo caliente y notó la respiración del chico que estaba sentado en el sofá.

Puso a un lado las cosas mientras colocaba una mano en su frente.

"- ¡Estas ardiendo! – exclamó asustada."

"- ¡Bah! – respondió sin importancia."

"- Come y recuéstate."

"- Deberías preocuparte por él – señaló al perro."

"- Parece estar bien – se defendió al sentir el acento incriminatorio y mirar al perro quien abría sus ojos con curiosidad – solo está muy cansado."

Mark no respondió. Tomó el recipiente y comenzó a comer. Chelsea no era precisamente una gran cocinera pero su empeñó le hacía guardar silencio, además las cosas ya estaban bastante mal entre ellos como para empeorarlo con una crítica culinaria.

La miró moverse de un lado a otro. A veces solía ser muy torpe pero siempre parecía pendiente de él.

Acercó dos cuencos, uno con comida para el perro quien comió sin medirse y el otro con un paño y agua tibia.

"- Es mejor que descanses – murmuró al quitar el recipiente donde había comido el chico."

"- No te preocupes – murmuró sin fuerzas por lo cual Chelsea lo recostó en el sofá quitándole la gorra."

.

* * *

Parpadeó un par de veces antes de enfocar correctamente el techo de la casa.

Frunció el ceño mientras sentía que su cabeza palpitaba.

Se movió lo más que pudo y notó a Chelsea sentada frente a él e inclinada en aquel sofá. Le sorprendía comprender que se hubiese quedado toda la noche cuidándolo.

Miró en el piso al pequeño perro caminando ya por el lugar que creía ser un buen refugio.

Mark se hizo a un lado con cuidado y decidió cambiarse de ropa.

No es que hubiese traído mucha en aquella pequeña mochila pero, sería la necesaria para secar las demás prendas.

Aun sentía su cara arder pero sabía que no debía estar sin hacer nada.

Se colocó un pijama y regresó al interior de la casa donde Chelsea lo miró con alivio.

"- Pensé que… - murmuró para luego fingir seriedad - No puedes salir así."

"- Se me pasara – respondió con calma al sentirla preocupada."

"- Siéntate – exclamó – prepararé el desayuno."

La observó divertirse con aquel perro mientras se acercaba a la pequeña cocina y después de algunos minutos regresaba con bandeja en mano.

"- ¿Cómo le pondremos?"

"- ¿Le pondremos? – alzó una ceja."

"- Si – sonrió – se quedara con nosotros y…- se detuvo al saber que estaba hablando demasiado cordial. Calló y su rostro se volvió serio."

Mark notó el cambio y le enfureció. Se estaba cerrando de nuevo con él

"- Esta bien, está bien- recalcó – no creí que escucharías mis conversación con Julia…"

Chelsea escuchó aquella frase incrédula. Presionó su puño ¿acaso creía que aquello era una disculpa? ¿Es que el muy tonto no podía disculparse siquiera?

Furiosa decidió jugar su mismo juego.

"- No me interesa – trató de ser lo más natural posible – agradezco que le dijeses a Julia que no estamos juntos."

Mark pareció palidecer de inmediato.

"- ¿Quién te dijo?…"

"- Ella me lo dijo."

"- Espera, te aseguro que eso fue un…"

"- Escucha, solo somos socios – aclaró incomoda – además… es mejor desmentirles, después de todo…estoy interesada en alguien."

"- ¿Interesada? – Preguntó con una sonrisa mal humorada - ¿Tú? ¿Del carpintero acaso?"

"- Se llama Vaughn – tragó saliva por su mentira – es un joven amigo de Mirabelle, me gusta."

"- Claro, claro – ironizó."

"- Él vendrá mañana. Lo conocerás."

No escuchó sonido alguno después de pronunciar aquellas palabras, decidió girar y pudo notar al chico comer tranquilamente.

"-¿M-Me estas escuchando?- preguntó tratando de ver alguna reacción."

"- Claro que si – respondió con una calma frialdad – después de todo serás tú quien dé la explicación."

"- ¿Explicación?"

"-Puede que dijese a Julia que no estamos relacionados pero, solo ella lo sabe – afirmó mirándola de reojo – si te pasearas revoloteando por esa atracción nueva, tendrás que decirle a todos que me has dejado por él."

"- ¿Q-Que? – preguntó incrédula."

"- Ya escuchaste – dijo al seguir comiendo- tu serás la traidora."

"- ¡Mark! – le llamó girándose a él molesta - ¿Cómo te atreves a…?"

"- Hasta que me largue de aquí – sentenció."

"- ¿Qué?"

"- No te acercaras a nadie hasta que me largue."

Chelsea le miró impresionada. ¿Qué rayos le ocurría? Se quedó sin habla al no comprender del todo la situación.

Quería ver una reacción y hacerlo incomodar como a ella pero esto era diferente. Se ruborizó al pensar en el significado de aquella amenaza.

"- No puedes… impedirme nada – murmuró nerviosa pero al no escuchar respuesta se acercó al sofá."

Miró con descontento como el chico parecía estar delirando cosas en voz baja, con la cara roja y los ojos cerrados.

¡Todo era por la fiebre!

Levantó su puño como si quisiese darle unos golpes en el brazo pero luego se resignó ¿Qué esperaba?... ella no era su tipo…

Se sorprendió saber cuánto le importaba aquello.

Tomó otra de las sabanas y le arropó con cuidado. Mirándolo, cansada y triste.

.

* * *

**Continuara...**

**

* * *

**

n/a: bueno aqui tengo otro capitulo wiii me encanta esta franquicia y debo admitir que estoy disfrutando escribir y agradezco a otra persona que me esta leyendo wii ya son dos por lo menos jeje anais IceWolf espero este cap te guste y tambien a todo el que lea esta cosa jejeje.


	4. Amistad

_**La isla de la felicidad.**_

_Cap. 4: Amistad._

_

* * *

_

Aquel era un sitio de ensueño había una luz que hacía que las personas ahí se viesen de forma difusa y de un pequeño manantial emanaba lo que parecía ser una doncella.

"- _No te rindas_… "

Las palabras le impresionaron pero cuando se giró y notó a una chica vestida de blanco con un velo sobre su rostro, sintió paz, alegría y felicidad.

La chica era…

"- ¡Mark! – gritó una última vez Chelsea preocupada. El joven parecía quejarse y ella ya se había preocupado demasiado."

"- ¿Chelsea? – preguntó adormilado mirando el rostro de la joven preocupada y con ojos cristalinos – Estoy bien."

"- No lo estas… - mordió su labio preocupada y al borde de las lagrimas – Taro y Chen han decidido llamar a un médico, por favor resiste."

Mark no podía comprender porque ella estaba tan mal pero le hizo sonreír el hecho que le importase tanto a la chica que parecía detestarlo.

Levantó su mano y Chelsea la cubrió con las suyas. Un extraño toque que le hizo sentir un escalofrío.

"- N-No… quiero que te vayas – confesó."

Mark rió cansado, sentía que sus ojos se cerraban. Debía estar soñando.

Chelsea parecía de verdad apreciarlo.

"- No me iré – respondió cuando el sueño le ganó."

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó pero el ruido de personas le despertó poco a poco.

Pudo ver desde su sitio a Chelsea mirando a un sujeto elegante de cabello oscuro mientras Taro, Chen, Mirabelle y Felicia escuchaban sus indicaciones.

"- Ya está despertando – murmuró Taro."

Todos giraron y su sonrisa se dejó notar excepto la de Chelsea quien le miraba angustiada.

Su expresión le preocupó aunque no le gustaría admitirlo.

Se sentó con dificultad y fue el rápido gesto de Chelsea que hizo que por primera vez, desde hacía mucho, se avergonzase.

Ella se había acercado rápidamente a abrazarlo, algo que le parecía inconcebible viniendo de alguien que no solía acercársele mucho.

¿La había preocupado tanto? ¿De verdad sería él tan importante para ella? Solo habían vivido juntos algunas semanas, ¿sería tan inocente ella como para confiar en él sin conocerlo aun más?

La idea que Chelsea fuese ingenua le activó un instinto protector. Rodeándole con un solo brazo, sorprendiéndola.

"- Calma – murmuró – estoy bien."

Los demás les observaban riendo y sonriendo con complicidad mientras Chelsea se separaba limpiando sus lágrimas y sonriendo con más ánimo.

Mark se dio cuenta de pronto del corazón de aquella chica. Debía ser muy inocente sin mencionar que la culpabilidad lo atacó al recordar las palabras que había dicho a Julia.

Habían tenido una pequeña discusión ese día y sabía que Chelsea estaba cerca y decidió hablar de más con Julia y luego mintiéndole que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Por como se había expresado de Chelsea, Julia supuso que no tenían relación alguna y Mark en un arrebato, afirmó aquella hipótesis cuando no hablaría del asunto.

Sabía que mirarían de forma extraña a Chelsea si se enteraban que vivía a solas con un chico pero, siguiendo el juego, mintió a Julia diciendo que estaba enamorado de Chelsea y que se lo diría en su momento.

Por supuesto eso no era cierto pero sabía que por ser una mujer, Julia le encantaría saber un secreto de enamorados y no lo divulgaría, por ello se había sorprendido cuando Chelsea se lo mencionó.

Esperaba que Julia no abriese la boca en cuanto al supuesto enamoramiento, lo menos que quería era confundir las cosas y más ahora que sabia cuan inocente era Chelsea.

"- Mi nombre es Trent – se presentó el elegante sujeto – Soy médico en la ciudad y se me informó de tu condición – sonrió – solo necesitas descansar."

"- Fue difícil pero gracias a Vaughn, Trent fue localizado – sonrió Chen."

"- ¿Vaughn? – repitió extrañada Chelsea."

"- Si – sonrió Mirabelle – notó tu desesperación y fue por Trent."

Chelsea no pudo evitar sorprenderse para luego sonreír agradada.

"- En cuanto lo vea, se lo agradeceré."

"- ¿Quién es Vaughn? – interrumpió Mark extrañado de la expresión de la chica."

"- Es mi proveedor, un amigo nuestro – sonrió la mujer."

Mark frunció el ceño y su memoria comenzó a funcionar cuando recordó el nombre. El rosto de Chelsea delataba todo eso y ató los cabos.

Ese chico debía ser el que interesaba a Chelsea.

"- Ahora traerá el obsequio."

"-¿Obsequio? – preguntó Mark a Mirabelle."

"- ¿Chelsea no te lo ha comentado? – Preguntó – bueno, has estado enfermo, es comprensible, veras, Vaughn traerá una vaca como anticipo. Vendría a enseñar sobre su cuidado pero veo que…"

"- Yo lo atenderé – respondió Chelsea de inmediato pensando en aquel animal pero su insistencia hizo que Mark frunciese el ceño."

Trent dejó algunas medicinas y despidiéndose todos, salieron de la casa. Chelsea los acompañó a la puerta y cuando la hubo cerrado suspiró y cerró.

Giró a Mark y se acercó rápidamente a él tomando un pequeño banco y sentándose al lado de la cama.

"- ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"- Dije que estaba mejor – respondió cortante."

Chelsea notó el cambio drástico y supuso que su extraño abrazo le incomodó. Debería haberse calmado pero le alegraba que estuviese a salvo.

Mark notó como su sonrisa era reemplazada por tristeza y se enfureció consigo mismo por hablar así ¿Por qué le había contestado así?

"- Puede que este… - comenzó más calmo – un poco adolorido. Gracias."

Lo había dicho sinceramente y la chica lo notó. Sonrió con ternura algo que a Mark le impresionó.

"- No querría perder a mi socio – respondió en voz baja."

"- No lo perderás fácilmente – sonrió cansado mirándola. Guardaron silencio logrando que la chica se mostrara nerviosa poniéndose de pie."

Mark no se atrevió preguntar, no era tonto en esas cosas y podía distinguir ciertas actitudes de las chicas.

Chelsea se volvió a sus quehaceres notando la mirada de Mark sobre ella.

"- ¿Ocurre algo?"

"- ¿Te gusta?"

"- ¿Qué?"

"- Ese tal Vaughn"

Chelsea carraspeó ¿Qué respondería? ¿La verdad? Mark estaba enfermo, ella no tenía porque fingir, ya no estaba molesta y…

"- Porque el hecho es… - continuó – que es un buen comienzo para ti, me alegro."

¿Le alegraba? Repitió para sí misma, con una decepción que no se atrevió a explicar, aquella era la prueba de que las palabras anteriormente dichas por él eran a causa de la fiebre.

"- S-Si… - murmuró fingiendo una sonrisa."

Mark esperó más pero aquel "Si" fue lo único que Chelsea dijo. No podía evitar pensar qué clase de chico sería el que dejase que ella se le acercara; sin embargo por ser tan ingenua podía fácilmente caer en manos de algún depravado.

El ruido de algo caer los alertó a ambos.

"- Cariñoso – llamó Chelsea molesta."

"- ¿Cariñoso? – repitió Mark cuando vió al pequeño perro acercarse a la chica."

"- Si – sonrió – es su nombre – colocó una bufanda roja en el cuello del animal."

"- Pobre perro – ironizó."

"- Pues no recibí ideas tuyas."

Mark permaneció en silencio al recordar aquello.

"- ¿Estás bien? – Chelsea le miró interpretando el silencio con otra fuerte jaqueca del chico."

"- Estoy bien- repitió tomando la muñeca de la chica cuando se hubo acercado – Yo…"

"- No – se escuchó con autoridad la voz de la joven – te ayudé, te devolví el favor, no empieces a actuar diferente por agradecimiento."

"- Eres muy orgullosa – rió por lo bajo con una sonrisa cansada."

"- No querría perder a mi único amigo solo por una simple…- se detuvo avergonzada por sus palabras."

"- ¿Amigo? – preguntó alzando una ceja."

"- Socio, quise decir – desvió su mirada pero Mark la sostuvo más fuerte de su muñeca."

"- Somos amigos – aseguró con seriedad – a mí también me gusta… tener una amiga."

Chelsea relajó su brazo y fue la primera vez que Mark notó que ella se acercaba sin asustarse, era como si aquella simple palabra hubiese derrumbado barreras.

Sonrió sin darse cuenta siquiera. Le agradaba el hecho que al fin no pareciese rechazarlo. Aquello hería su orgullo sin mencionar que era la primera mujer que lo hacía.

"- Perdón… - comenzó Mark al recordar las palabras a Julia – no quise…"

"- Ya no importa – sonrió – lo importante es que estés bien."

Extraño le parecieron aquellas palabras de sincero aprecio y preocupación. Era la primera vez desde hacía mucho que alguien demostraba tal atención a él.

"- Por cierto – interrumpió la de cabellos castaños – Vaughn y Mirabelle aceptaron regalarnos una vaca… para pagarla poco a poco- repitió el anunció de Mirabelle como si hubiese olvidado su mención."

La mención de aquel sujeto volvió a incomodarlo sin saber realmente por qué.

Sin embargo el día pasó sin mayores visitas. Pasaron su tiempo charlando de cosas triviales como el clima, los cultivos y su hogar.

Extrañamente él le estaba tomando cariño a la zona y a todas aquellas personas que se preocupaban por él, en especial Chelsea.

En dos días recuperó su fuerza y pudo notar como hacia un equipo con Chelsea al ayudarle a pescar o arreglar la zona. Solían discutir por cosas pero al final terminaban hablándose.

Lo que en realidad le estaba poniendo nervioso era el hecho que tanto Chelsea como él se estaban volviendo dependientes el uno del otro.

Cuando cierto día llegó Vaughn al fin con aquella vaca, comenzó a explicar su cuidado notando que Chelsea parecía incomoda por la cercanía de aquel sujeto algo que le pareció extraño si es que a ella le atraía. Por alguna razón le agradaba ver que ella se acercarse más a él para enfrenta a Vaughn.

Mark chocaba a veces miradas con aquel sujeto pero ninguno de los dos cedía en sonreírse siquiera.

"- Vaughn… - llamó al fin Chelsea cuando este estaba por irse – Muchas gracias, de no ser por ti… Mark…"

"- No te preocupes fierecilla – murmuró sacudiendo los cabellos de la joven sin sonreír – cuídate."

Chelsea sonrió cansada y agradecida mientras este simplemente inclinaba su sombrero como siempre.

Cuando lo vio marcharse, regresó al pequeño establo y acaricio a su nueva amiga. Miró a su lado como Mark colocaba un poco de heno para ella.

"- ¿No es el mejor regalo? – preguntó sonriendo."

"- ¿La vaca o que él haya venido?"

Chelsea notó la seriedad y el tono del chico.

"- La vaca – respondió."

Mark dejó de hablar haciéndola enfadar por no entender lo que le sucedía.

"- ¿Me responderás? – preguntó ella por tercera vez después de algunas horas en la granja."

"- ¿Que quieres que te responda – preguntó Mark de mal humor."

"- He dicho – repitió – si mañana ayudaras a reconstruir el puente hacía el bosque. Gannon desea que le eches una mano."

"- De acuerdo – respondió al fin cuando recogía algunas herramientas."

"- Dicen – continuó – que el proyecto lo ha financiado un empresario que ve con buenos ojos la isla."

Mark distrajo su mal humor por Vaughn y puso atención a la chica.

"- Su nombre es… - pareció pensarlo un poco mas – Regis, si no mal recuerdo – sonrió -. Incluso financiará un hotel ¿no te parece grandioso?"

Mark palideció al escuchar aquel nombre. No podía ser la misma persona.

"- Creo que se mudara – murmuró al mirarlo - ¿Mark?"

El joven le dio la espalda tratando de mostrarse calmo y no respondió. ¿Qué demonios haría Regis ahí? Si lo veía era seguro que lo reconocería de inmediato sin olvidar a Sabrina. Aunque tal vez no sería la misma persona.

"- ¿En qué trabaja ese tal Regis?"

"- No lo sé – respondió mirándolo con detenimiento – puedes preguntárselo a Gannon."

Mark trató de aparentar tranquilidad y que aquello era algo sin importancia pero la expresión fue visto por Chelsea.

"- ¿Mark? – le llamó."

"- Iré a ver los cultivos – dijo al querer alejarse, abrió la puerta y fue, de nuevo, el llamado de Chelsea quien le detuvo."

"- Yo… -comenzó – si quieres hablar… puedes decirme lo que quieras – habló preocupada."

"- Eso lo sé – exclamó al mirarla de reojo sonriendo de una manera galante provocando en ella nerviosismo, algo que a él le hizo reír – Pareces una niña."

"- Pues no lo soy – respondió sabiendo que él estaba provocándola. Detestaba sentirse vulnerable – Por si no te has dado cuenta ya he crecido."

Mark la miró de arriba abajo y alzó una ceja.

"- Créeme, ya lo note."

Chelsea se ruborizó de una manera que el chico no había visto.

"- ¿No tenias que salir? – preguntó girándose para que ya no viese su vergüenza."

"- Solo fue una broma – respondió evitando reír."

"- Claro que fue una broma – murmuró ofendida. Pensando que se estaba retractando sobre su cuerpo."

Mark distinguió el tono pero ¿Cómo disculparse sin que pareciera algo personal?

¿Consideraba a Chelsea atractiva? La miró detenidamente, no se giraba a él. Negó con su cabeza por lo orgullosa que era.

Ella no tenía una belleza convencional como Julia o Natalie pero, le parecía una mujer muy atractiva que no aprovechaba sus atributos.

Pensó en decirle que se colocase algo más femenino para aquel sujeto pero se detuvo molesto por pensarlo. Chelsea era demasiado inocente. No dejaría que alguien como él la tocase. Claro, se repitió un y otra vez, lo hacía porque ella era su amiga.

* * *

**Continuara**

**

* * *

**

n/a:

_bueno se que actualicé mis primeros 4 capitulos rapido pero es que me esta encantando escribir de estos dos XD y ya son tres personas que me leen muchas gracias a Shinobu Byako y con respecto a tu comentario te dire que ahora parecerá que muchas cosas son confusas solo te pido tiempo para que se desarrolle la relación de ambos y pasciencia para explicar la vida de ambos._

_espero que este cap guste de quien lo lea y ahora sí, creo que me tardaré un poquito para el siguiente cap. cuidense_


	5. Afecto

_**La isla de la felicidad.**_

_Cap. 5: Afecto._

_

* * *

_

El pequeño perro correteó entre sus piernas mientras Chelsea sonreía al cepillar a aquel gran animal que parecía agradado con el gesto.

"- Te pondrás preciosa cuando crezcas – habló imaginando el día en que aquella pequeña pudiese dar leche."

Comenzó a tararear pero el ruido de una pequeña risa la avergonzó haciéndola girar.

"- ¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó con rapidez."

"- Le hablas demasiado – exclamó colocando alimento en el recipiente de la vaca – No me sorprende que se esté aburriendo."

"- Claro que no – respondió con un puchero – a los animales les gustan los mimos."

"- Puedo imaginar qué clase de madre serás si mimas a un animal demasiado."

"- Pues yo – cerró sus ojos con orgullo – seré la mejor madre, los criaré bien y…"

La risa de Mark la detuvo y la molestó.

"- No dudo en lo de madre – se explicó – más bien en el proceso de creación."

"- ¿Eh?"

"- Sabes de donde vienen los bebes ¿no es así?"

"- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – respondió con un leve rubor ante una conversación que para ella era incomoda."

"- Claro – ironizó – el sonrojó delata lo segura que serás en tu noche de bodas."

"- B-Bueno… no dije que será madre pronto – se corrigió – será con el tiempo."

Mark solo sonrió de forma burlona mientras ella decidió seguir cepillando la vaca. Debía admitir que con su miedo a los hombres nunca pudo haberse imaginado como madre pero las palabras de Mark le hicieron hablar sin pensar.

Se detuvo de pronto y le miró.

"- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Mark al notar la intensa mirada de la chica."

"- Estoy viviendo con un desconocido – soltó - ¿de dónde eres?"

"- ¿De dónde eres tú? –soltó sorprendiéndola pero sabiendo que debía soltar algo si quería sacarle algo a él."

"- Vivía en las afueras de la ciudad – dijo prestándole atención a la vaca – vivía en un pequeño rancho…"

"- Entonces por eso te gustan ¿eh?"

"- Algo así… - murmuró – ahora te toca a ti."

"- ¿Me toca a mí?"

"- Te he dicho de donde era, debes decírmelo tu."

"- Nunca dije que te lo diría – alzó una ceja."

"- ¡No es justo! – soltó."

"- Soy un ladrón ¿no es eso lo que dijiste?"

"- Pues si no me dices nada, seguiré pensando eso."

"- Perfecto – respondió alejándose mientras una Chelsea le seguía, molesta por la actitud."

"- ¡Aquí están! – una gruñona voz les detuvo, era Gannon."

"- Buenos días – saludó la chica cortés haciendo sonreír al sujeto que luego miró con seriedad a Mark – pensé que iría a ayudarme."

"- Perdón – respondió Chelsea – nos hemos tardado en limpiar el establo."

"- No me sorprende de ti pequeña – sonrió para luego volver su mirada dura en Mark – Tú – llamó – deberías ayudarla un poco mas."

Mark suspiró arto de discutir con aquel testarudo carpintero.

"- En cuanto deje que terminemos, le ayudaremos… - comenzó Chelsea pero una cara culpable en Gannon se dejó notar."

"- Puedo hacerlo yo, sin embargo… necesito un pequeño favor."

"- ¿Favor?"

"- Verán… mi hija…"

"- ¡¿Hija? – se escuchó al unisonó Mark y Chelsea. No se podían explicar cómo un hombre tan tosco pudiese estar casado."

"- ¿Qué? – Preguntó – soy viudo."

Ambos parpadearon sorprendidos para luego escucharlo.

"- Mi hija está en la ciudad aun… pero ya he comenzado una vida aquí y le dije que la traería en cuanto estuviese estable… pero debo comenzar con ese puente."

Mark pensó en preguntarle sobre el tal Regis pero decidió callar al saber que Chelsea podía escuchar y ver su reacción.

"- Entonces… - comenzó Chelsea animándolo a que continuase."

"- Deseo pedirles un favor… quisiera que fueran por ella a la ciudad."

Ambos guardaron silencio, con incomodidad.

"- Sé que es algo repentino – miró a Chelsea – no quisiera que fueses sola, por eso es que a él – señaló – también le pido el favor."

"- Pero… - murmuró Chelsea sabiendo que no deseaba regresar a la ciudad."

"- Tiene solo nueve años…. – los observó y notó sus gestos – será rápido, ella les esperará en un lugar cercano al muelle."

Mark pensó en su situación y Chelsea lo hizo de igual manera. Regresar a la ciudad para ambos estaba prohibido.

Al final la desesperación de Gannon les hizo ceder sin olvidar que el hombre les había ayudado demasiado con aquella casa.

De un día para otro se encontraban sobre la embarcación de Chen que se dirigía a la ciudad.

"- Descuiden – sonrió Mirabelle junto a Julia – nos encargaremos de todo por acá, regresen pronto."

Mark sonrió con agradecimiento mientras Chelsea se notaba temblorosa.

"- ¿Chelsea? – preguntó Mark."

"- No quiero…regresar - murmuró con claro nerviosismo."

"- ¿Te ha sucedido algo?"

La joven inclinó la cabeza sin ánimos de responder mientras Mark decidió no preguntar más debido a que él estaba en la misma situación.

Cuando aquella embarcación zarpó, Chen les había avisado que el viaje era de un día y por lo tanto debían descansar.

Sin embargo, cada quien, por su cuenta pensaban en lo que les podía deparar regresar.

* * *

L a noche caía y cuando escuchó el ruido del motor apagarse sintió que su respiración se aceleraba.

"- ¿Estás bien? – fueron las palabras de Chen mientras Chelsea sonreía tratando de contestar a su pregunta con el gesto. – Supongo que deben estar cansados – miró a Mark – podemos quedarnos en una posada."

Mark asintió y decidió ayudar a Chelsea a bajar de la embarcación.

El muelle era iluminado por luces de pequeños edificios. En algunas zonas era lúgubre y esa oscuridad alertó aun más a Chelsea.

"- Deberíamos ir por la pequeña – murmuró la joven a Mark – y salir de aquí cuanto antes."

"- Es mejor que duermas un poco."

"- Por favor… - murmuró con una expresión de suplica."

Mark la observó de hito a hito y después de un rato suspiró resignado. No se atrevería a mencionarlo pero aquella expresión lo obligaba acceder a lo que quisiese.

"- Chen – llamó Mark – iremos por Eliza."

"- Pero…"

"- Chelsea no se siente bien, creo que deberemos regresar."

Chen no comprendió, pero una mirada en Chelsea lo puso alerta. La chica andaba pálida y temblorosa haciéndolo acceder de inmediato.

"- Enseguida vuelvo – murmuró a ambos mientras se dirigía a la pensión que Gannon les había indicado."

Supo que estar ahí era riesgoso pero estaba oscuro y confiaba en que podría salir de la ciudad sin que fuese reconocido.

Debía admitir que no salía mucho al público y que agradecía que las personas de la isla no lo reconociesen pero no debía tentar su suerte.

Se acercó al pequeño edificio que supuso, era el correcto y entro, no sin antes tocar.

"- Se lo he dicho señora – se escuchó una infantil voz – mamá no hacía así la sopa."

"- Pero… pequeña – intentó sonreír, mas la actitud de la niña le cansaba. La mujer de edad mayor con un delantal se fijó en el recién llegado y sonrió - ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo?"

"- Sor Mark, Gannon me mando aquí por…"

"- ¿Papá te ha mandando? – preguntó sonriendo con gran alegría,"

"- ¿Eliza?…- Preguntó sorprendido que aquella bella niña fuese hija de Gannon. La pequeña le miraba esperanzada con sus penetrantes ojos azules y entonces comprendió porque a Gannon le agradaba Chelsea, sus ojos eran similares; sin embargo Eliza tenía una cabellera rubia, rizada y vestía como una niña normal."

"- Oh – habló la mujer al mirar a la niña – Me dijo que vendría acompañado de otra persona."

"- Está esperando en el muelle…"

"- Dígale que venga con usted – afirmó la anciana suspirando – Gannon me dejó a cargo de la pequeña y me especificó que la entregase a Chelsea – respondió recordando la descripción física que Gannon le había proporcionado – Conozco a Chen, si puede tráigalo con usted."

Eliza hizo un puchero y luego miró al de cabellos rubios.

"-. Anda, y ven por mí – sonrió esperanzada."

"- No te preocupes – respondió este sonriendo por la seguridad de aquella pequeña – regresaré y volveremos con tu padre."

"- Si te portas bien – sonrió con encanto – algún día podremos tener una cita."

"Sería un honor – le siguió el juego mientras la señora sonreía por las palabras de Eliza."

Mark suspiró al salir, parecía un simple repartidor.

Decidió regresar al muelle y fue al ver como Chen se reponía del suelo que se preocupo.

"- Mark – llamó mirando asustado para todos lados – Chelsea…"

"- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó mirando la mejilla de aquel hombre."

"- Vinieron unos sujetos… - comenzó – intentaron robar la embarcación, Chelsea les intentó detener pero cuando comenzaron a golpearme ella intervino y se la han llevado."

"-Maldita sea – miró a todas las direcciones."

"- Llamaré aun policía – se puso de pie."

Mark se asustó con ese hecho, era seguro que le reconocerían pero Chelsea podría estar en grave peligro así que debía acceder.

Con dificultad Chen intentó caminar.

"- Buscaré, mientras encárgate de pedir ayuda – ordenó Mark - ¿has visto donde se fueron?"

"-Me golpearon muy fuerte no pude ver donde cruzaron – respondió frustrado y señaló a su izquierda y luego señalaba la separación de aquella calle."

"- Ve por ayuda."

Mark comenzó a correr en aquella dirección y cuando llegó a la intersección, su respiración agitada le hizo cerrar sus ojos, molesto. Chelsea había tenido un mal presentimiento durante todo el viaje, debió haberla dejado en la isla.

Deseó ver alguna señal y percatándose a su derecha, encontró lo que necesitaba. El pañuelo que Chelsea siempre portaba en la cabeza estaba arrojado a un lado de esa sección.

Lo tomó y decidió correr algunos minutos justo para escuchar risas a medida que se acercaba a una zona no muy agradable.

"- Huiste – sentencio un sujeto delgaducho con barba y lentes oscuros - ¡estúpida! – soltó antes de abofetearla."

Mark presionó su puño, a punto estaba de intervenir cuando en la oscuridad apareció otro sujeto de aspecto más grueso.

"- Deberías darle su merecido, después de todo antes que se fuese ese iba a ser su trabajo."

El sujeto larguirucho sonrió con maldad y arrojándose sobre Chelsea comenzó a desgarrar sus ropas, mientras esta trataba de forcejar.

Mark supo que debía esperar ayuda pero no podía presenciar aquello.

Se acercó rápidamente y dio su primer golpe al sujeto más cercano.

"-¿Qué demonios? – preguntó el otro que estaba sobre la joven, incorporándose y acercándose al rubio quien sin mediar palabras asestó otro puñetazo."

Se sorprendió así mismo, que para alguien que nunca hubiese peleado lo hiciese bien por ahora. Extendió su puño y comprendió que trabajar todos los días en aquella granja le había hecho más fuerte.

Rió porque al fin comprendió que todo esfuerzo daba resultado.

"- ¡Lárguense! – gritó Mark."

Chelsea intentó cubrirse con su ahora destrozada camisa pero miró de inmediato como uno de los sujetos, el primero para ser exacto, se ponía de pie.

"- ¡Mark! – llamó alertándolo."

El mencionado se abalanzó y esa vez el hombre pudo responder con un golpe, aunque Mark regresaba otro más fuerte.

El hombre caía acostado y Mark sentado.

El joven tocó su labio. Era la primera vez que sangraba por una riña y debía admitir que ahora entendía porque la mayoría de los hombres buscaban pelea, era un placer mundano y podía quitar el estrés.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante la nueva vida que tenía.

"- Mark… - murmuró Chelsea cubriéndose con una mano y tocando la zona lastimada del chico con la otra, habiéndose acercado preocupada – lo siento…"

"- No seas tonta ¿Cómo puedes disculparte?"

Chelsea guardó silencio sin querer explicarse pero al notar leves movimientos en los cuerpos en el piso continuó.

"- Vámonos, cuando se repongan nos harán daño – dijo angustiada."

"- Chelsea ¿los conoces?"

La joven guardó silencio. Miró a los sujetos y no pudo evitar dejar salir un par de lágrimas.

Cubrió su rostro para que no la mirase y fue cuando la chaqueta de Mark la cubrió y este se encargó de llevarla en brazos.

No dijo nada, no se atrevió a decirlo, estaba completamente aterrada de que la hubiesen tocado.

Se abrazó a Mark y cerró sus ojos. Escuchó como Chen parecía alcanzarlos con otras personas y como el joven señalaba el lugar en que los sujetos estaban.

"- Que malditos – se escuchó la voz de Chen al otro lado de la habitación de aquel pequeño barco una vez que Chelsea se encontraba en la cama, al otro extremo del navío – iré por Eliza, no te preocupes."

Aquella señal fue lo necesario para que Chelsea se acostase y cubriese su cuerpo hasta el cuello.

"- ¿Quieres algo de comer? – preguntó Mark al entrar con una bandeja con dos tazas."

"- No… - se escuchó la débil voz."

"- Chelsea ¿Quiénes eran ellos?"

La joven permaneció en silencio. Sabiendo que Mark trataría de sacarle la verdad.

"- Escaparon."

"- ¿Qué? – preguntó aterrada mirándolo sin dejar de cubrirse."

"- No sé como lo hicieron pero…"

"- Tienen secuaces – respondió mordiéndose el labio luego."

"- Lo conoces demasiado bien ¿eras una de ellos?"

"- ¡No! – respondió indignada – yo vivía…. – calló pero cuando Mark posó su mano en la cabeza casi se echa a llorar."

"- Puedes confiar en mí."

¿Confiar en él?, claro que confiaba, Mark se había vuelto todo para ella.

Se sorprendió por el pensamiento y miró la calma sonrisa en el chico. La había ayudado en el naufragio y ahora la había salvado nuevamente de algo peor, miró su labio lastimado, y sintió pena. Deseó abrazarlo, deseaba…

Cerró sus ojos con tristeza, ¿Cuándo había pasado?, le gustaba Mark, no, no solo le gustaba, podía decir que le quería. De pronto la idea de separarse de él…

¡Era una tonta!, se dijo al pensarlo mejor, no era el tipo de mujer que atraía a alguien como él y pensar en esa tontería no le serviría. Algún día él se marcharía y ella se quedaría sola.

Siempre lo había estado y debía ser fuerte, ella lo era. Recordando su pasado supo que podía con cualquier adversidad; sin embargo… Mark era una nueva.

"- Chelsea – llamó – me estas mirando como si desearas matarme."

"- Tal vez… - respondió esta frustrada."

"- ¿Qué?"

"- Yo… fui huérfana desde los nueve años… - comenzó desviando el tema y logrando con eso que Mark permaneciese callado – Un anciano granjero se encargó de cuidarme – sonrió con nostalgia – por eso me agradan mucho… mi sueño es levantar uno y hacerlo muy productivo."

Mark la escuchó seriamente. Sabía que soltar un secreto tan personal debía ser duro.

"- Pero el granjero tenía deudas con esas personas – dijo refiriéndose a aquellos hombres – y acepte servirles a cambio de que perdonasen la deuda al anciano, pero este falleció hace unos meses… y ya no necesitaba trabajar pero… esos sujetos al ver que ya no era una niña trataron… - cerró sus ojos y Mark se enfureció al saber que aquel ataque no era la primera vez – pude librarme en tres ocasiones y en la tercera decidí huir, iniciar una nueva vida y no volver jamás…."

"- Pero Gannon nos pidió…"

"- Por favor –rogó con aquellos profundos ojos azules – no le digas a nadie… estoy aterrada, de seguro me buscaran y si saben que estoy ahí… podrían lastimar a los demás y…"

"- Yo te cuidare – fue su respuesta seria sorprendiéndola."

"- Mark... – murmuró mirándolo y sin darse cuenta soltando la sabana."

"-Vaya-parpadeó el chico con galantería – si que cubres tu cuerpo, no me había dado cuenta del tamaño."

Chelsea notó sus pechos sabiendo que no andaba camisa y se cubrió rápidamente.

"- ¡E-Eres un degenerado! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso en mi estado? –gritó molesta."

"-Solo dije la verdad – desvió su mirada sonriendo imperceptiblemente al entender que si Chelsea se enfadaba es que estaba bien y que aun podía confiar en él. Debía admitir que era una chica muy fuerte – Supongo que por eso lo haces."

"- ¿Lo hago?"

"-Te cubres y pareces temerle a los hombres."

"- No confió en ellos."

"- Pero lo haces conmigo – sonrió con malicia sonrojándola."

"-E-Eso es… - comenzó a maquinar una mentira – porque te estoy viendo como un hermano… uno que nunca tuve."

La respuesta de la joven le enfureció de alguna forma. ¿Un hermano? Nadie le miraba así y el hecho que Chelsea podía descontrolarlo fácilmente, con aquellas palabras, le molestaba aun más.

Chelsea era hermosa y ahora sabía que escondía grandes atributos. Pero hería su orgullo. Jamás había defendido así a una mujer y ¿solo se veía como un hermano?

No sabía ni porque pensaba en tantas tonterías.

"-¿Mark? – llamó al ver su expresión."

"- Descansa – fueron sus palabras antes de ponerse de pie – traje chocolate caliente – señaló la bandeja – puedes tomar el que gustes."

Chelsea miró la espalda rígida del chico y la frialdad en su mirada. Estaba molesto con ella pero… ¿Por qué?

Cuando lo vio salir frunció el ceño, ella debía estar molesta con él, ella es la que había caído en sus encantos y en esos momentos solo deseaba abrazarlo.

* * *

_**Continuara...**_

_**

* * *

**_

N/A: _antes que nada agradezco las tres personitas que me leen: shinobu byako, anais icewolf y winter sleep (wooo te prestaran el harvest te ayudo con el island of happines que ese ya hice todo XD) bueno me tarde aunque no mucho espero este cap les guste._

_como es un fic basado en un video juego hay cosas que me cuestan, sinceramente a mi me encanta que los personajes se den cuenta de sus sentimientos muy muy tarde, con ello quiero decir que no mal entiendan cuando pongo en el cap afecto, porque Chelsea solo siente atraccion normal que consecutivamente llevara al amor, lo aclaro por si acaso confunden. _

_Sinceranmente me ha encantado escribir de esta franquicia pero como las cosas suceden algo rapido trato de llevarla a un ritmo del mas o menos XD, me cuesta pero el reto me gusta._

_espero que el cap les guste y trataré de actualizar hasta la otra semana. cuidence y gracias por leerme._


	6. Familia

_**La isla de la felicidad.**_

_Cap. 6: Familia._

_

* * *

_

Regresar a casa se volvió un alivio para la joven quien fue recibida con una sonrisa, especialmente por Gannon.

Durante el trayecto había conocido a la simpática hija de aquel hombre, aunque era mimada y un poco arrogante, amaba a su padre y esperaba ser una mujer tan hermosa como su madre.

La pequeña Eliza era muy elocuente, debiéndole esa cualidad a su madre.

"- Debió haber sido preciosa – dijo para sí al mirar al pequeño perro que le recibía con alegría."

"- ¿De quién estás hablando? –preguntó Mark al adelantarse y abrir la puerta de aquella casa."

"- De la madre de Eliza – respondió – pobre pequeña debe extrañarla."

"- Es natural – se encogió de hombros con una mirada más seria – creo que cualquiera extrañaría a su madre."

"- ¿Cómo era tu madre? – preguntó con cautela."

"- Era… - comenzó para luego reír - Si que estas interesada en mi pasado ¿No es así?"

"- Te he confiado el mío – murmuró – por cierto – se acercó al lugar donde tenía sus cosas – gracias… por no decir nada cuando bajamos del barco."

"- Todos creen que fue un asalto así que es mejor dejarlo así."

Chelsea asintió y tomó su mochila.

Su camisa estaba completamente arruinada así que debía cambiarla. Decidió colocarse una camisa amarilla de mangas un poco más corta colocándose siempre su chaqueta sobre ella. Suspiró sabiendo que aquellas eran las únicas ropas que podían cubrirla como quería, los demás eran vestidos.

Le avergonzaba que Mark la viese así pero debía aceptar que su ropa no sería eterna. Dobló con cuidado la chaqueta del chico y sonrió con cariño para esta.

Salió de su ensoñason y frunció el ceño.

"- Aquí tienes – respondió extendiéndole la prenda cuando hubo salido – gracias…"

Mark obedeció.

"- Descansa."

"- Está empezando el día, deberíamos…"

"- No, es mejor que descanses."

"- Mark, estoy bien – murmuró con manos en la cadera – haré mi parte."

El joven la estudió en silencio. Para pasar por un evento tan traumático parecía que ella estaba bien, pero le preocupaba que estuviese fingiendo.

Al final accedió a la proposición de ella.

Se ayudaron con las tareas de aquel lugar y más tarde Chelsea decidió ir a la tiende de Chen y fue ahí donde encontró de nuevo a Mirabelle.

"- Oh Chelsea, ¿Estas mejor?"

"- Si – sonrió – gracias por cuidar de la granja mientras no estábamos."

"- No te preocupes – la mujer mostró una mirada dulce – para eso están los amigos."

Chelsea permaneció en silencio. Era la primera vez que sentía que aquel lugar era el correcto.

Ahora que se daba cuenta, parecía haber hecho más amigos que en toda su vida. Sin olvidar que todos estaban preocupados por ella… incluso Mark.

Una sonrisa nostálgica se dejó notar en ella. Estaba… feliz, luego de tantos años se sentía feliz.

Compró las cosas que faltaban con más ánimo haciendo sonreír a Mirabelle y a Chen, pero este, después de un rato, mostró una expresión de asombro.

"- Por cierto… - comenzó – iremos a la ciudad con Gannon."

"- ¿Ir? – pregunto borrando sus sonrisa y mostrando una expresión preocupada."

"- No te preocupes – sonrió – además la denuncia a esos atacantes está hecha."

"- Pero…"

"- Chelsea – interrumpió – no hablaremos con desconocidos de ti ni de nadie en esta isla – siguió, pensando que la joven se preocupaba de más- tenemos que regresar siempre por suministros – explicó – además, Gannon necesita más materiales, sin olvidar que vendrá alguien especial."

"- ¿Especial?"

"- Después de tu accidente se me olvidó por completo."

"- Habrá un concurso de cocina – interrumpió Mirabelle – en dos días – se acercó hasta darle unas palmaditas a sus hombros – sería nuestro primer festival aquí. Sin olvidar que la isla sería reconocida ayudando a su estabilidad."

Ese era su temor, se dijo Chelsea, el hecho que fuese conocida podría atraer a sinvergüenzas.

"- Chelsea, no pasará nada – sonrió el hombre como un padre – cuidaremos de ti, todos lo haremos."

"- Yo, no podría…"

"-Mark cuida de ti – respondió la mujer con calma dejando callada a la joven."

Por su temor no podía arruinar las ilusiones de aquellas personas, se dijo al verlos, debía aceptar aquello.

"- Deberías participar, así te divertirás."

"- ¿Participar?"

"- Claro – secundó Chen – sería magnífico."

"- Puedes pensar en un platillo – Mirabelle se quedó pensativa."

Chen asintió y de pronto recordó algo más.

"- Gannon y yo deseábamos pedirte un último favor… - murmuró – sé que no es el momento pero Mirabelle y los demás estarán ocupados…"

"- ¿Hm? – exclamó Chelsea extrañada."

"- ¡Papá! – se escuchó la enérgica voz de Charlie saliendo de la habitación trasera– Oh Chelsea – sonrió al verla - ¿Ya te ha dicho mi padre que serás nuestra niñera?"

* * *

"- ¿Niñera? – preguntó Mark aquella noche mientras Chelsea y él cenaban en la pequeña mesa."

"- Lo siento- suspiró – no pude decir que no."

"- Tú nunca pareces decir no – acusó bebiendo de una taza."

"- Bueno, no tiene nada de malo cuidar de Charlie y Eliza."

"- De alguien que no se puede cuidar sola… - ironizó molestándola."

"- ¡Claro que puedo!"

"- ¿Gannon te pidió cuidarla?"

"- En realidad… parece que Chen y él llegaron a ese acuerdo. Chen pidió permiso por los dos."

"- Vaya, que oportuno."

"- Bueno, podría distraerlos jugando con ellos."

"- No sabes nada de niños."

"- Tu tampoco pareces experto – respondió poniéndose de pie y tomando los tazones vacios en la mesa."

Mark la vio de reojo. Rió por lo bajo por provocarla. Chelsea era demasiado ingenua.

Puso la taza en la mesa y miró seriamente el poco líquido en ella en cuanto Chelsea comenzó a hablar de alguien en especial.

"- Vaughn vive en la ciudad… supongo que por eso no lo he visto."

"- ¿Tú crees que a Vaughn le agradan las mujeres que visten de chicos?"

La pregunta con aquel tono la tomó por sorpresa. Comenzó a lavar los tazones y decidió no girarse a él.

"- ¿Qué?"

"- A ese chico no le gustaran las mujeres con aspecto de hombre – dijo refiriéndose claramente a ella."

"- ¿C-Como lo sabes?- preguntó nerviosa ante una conversación que temía."

"- Créeme – respondió frío al sentir que la chica estaba interesada."

"- Y-Y dime… ¿Qué clase de mujer podría… gustar a un chico?"

"- Pues, ya sabes – respondió en tono gélido – lo común."

"- ¿Qué es lo común para ti? ¿Qué clase de mujer… te atrae?"

"- Femeninas – resaltó el termino para fastidiarla sin saber que le estaba ofendiendo – Amables, cariñosas, elegantes sin olvidar exuberantes – respondió casi con burla al saber que estaba exagerando pero de pronto se sentía de mal humor."

Escuchó como Chelsea colocaba los tazones a un lado con fuerza y se marchaba.

"- Oye…"

"-Buenas noches – dijo molesta al salir del pequeño comedor y cerrar con fuerza la puerta de la que ahora era su habitación."

Derrotada se sentó en aquella cama. Cubrió su rostro y comprendió que no tenía oportunidad.

* * *

No pudo conciliar el sueño toda la noche. Miró el techo de la casa y frunció el ceño.

Sintió que había exagerado sus críticas y lo más probable es que aquella serenidad en la que habían caído se rompiese por su estupidez.

¿Qué rayos le sucedía con Chelsea? Se enfadaba con ella sin razón alguna.

Debía estar cansado y aburrido, se dijo, no era el momento para molestar a la chica.

* * *

Salió de la habitación ya lista y fue cuando lo vio de pie de espaldas a ella. Mark estaba tocándose el cuello como si le molestase. Se sintió un poco mal por él, debía ser incomodo dormir en el sofá.

Abrió sus labios para hablar sobre intercambiar lugares para dormir cuando el chico se giró y la miró con seriedad. Chelsea se detuvo de inmediato e inclinó su cabeza.

Mark frunció el ceño ¿es que ahora le ignoraría?, estaba ya de mal humor al no haber dormido bien así que si ella estaba volviendo a esos juegos, él haría lo mismo.

Hizo su propia comida y salió de la casa sin decir una palabra. Chelsea le observó en todo el proceso y le enfurecía que le ignorara porque comenzaba a entristecer.

Ella debía ignorarlo, se dijo, después de todo, la noche anterior prácticamente le enumeró sus defectos.

Decidió distraerse con lo que pudo hacer en la casa hasta que Eliza y Charlie llegaron.

"- ¡Chelsea! – llamó Charlie sonriente – Papá ya se ha marchado."

"- Creo que eso ya lo sabe, Charlie – suspiró una hermosa Eliza – Buenos días Chelsea."

La joven sonrió al sentir que aquellos niños habían llegado a una especie de amistad entre ellos.

"-Muy bien – exclamó Chelsea - ¿les parece si vamos a dar de comer a los animales?"

Aquello hizo que ambos chicos se les iluminaran los ojos al escucharla. Era común que los niños adoraran a los animales así que esa táctica usaría Chelsea a su favor.

Les pidió que le acompañara y durante el trayecto pudieron ver a Mark quien parecía regar las cosechas.

Chelsea pudo ver el trabajo arduo de aquel chico. Pronto tendrían su primera cosecha que aunque fuese poca serviría de mucho.

"- ¡Eres genial Mark! – exclamó sorprendido Charlie al acercarse a ver las plantas – Espera a que se lo mencione a papá."

Mark les sonrió a los chicos y miró a Chelsea de una forma que hizo que desviase su mirada.

"- ¿Están molestos? – Preguntó Eliza, sorprendiéndolos por su percepción - ¡No pueden estarlo! – Dijo con un puchero – se supone que hoy jugaríamos ¿verdad Charlie?"

"- Claro –rió el pequeño al recordar el plan de Eliza – Jugaríamos a la familia."

"- ¿Familia? – preguntó Chelsea."

"- Nos quedaremos hasta mañana – dijo Eliza con orgullo – así que alguien tomará el rol de padres."

Mark y Chelsea fruncieron el ceño al mismo tiempo y pensaron en la misma palabra… ¿padres?

"- ¿Jugaremos? – preguntó Charlie."

"- Pues… - comenzó Chelsea quien al ver los rostros tiernos no pudo negarse – está bien pero… ¿Cómo se juega?"

Mark suspiró negando con la cabeza, tuvo una remota idea de que trataría el juego. En cuanto le explicasen a Chelsea, esta se negaría.

"- Tú y Mark serán papá y mamá y yo seré la hermana mayor y…"

"- ¡Un momento! – interrumpió Charlie – yo soy mayor que tú."

"- Pero yo quiero ser la hermana mayor…"

"- Yo quiero serlo – dijo Charlie comenzando una pequeña discusión entre ellos."

Chelsea no supo como calmar a los escandalosos chiquillos, ella pensaba más bien en las palabras de Eliza… ¿Mark sería el padre?.

La situación hubiese empeorado si Mark no hubiese intervenido.

"- Serán gemelos – propuso haciendo que los niños aceptasen aquella regla – entonces, acompañen a su madre."

"- Si papá – respondieron los niños al unisonó, riendo por la tontería del juego."

"- ¿Mamá? – llamó Eliza ruborizando a Chelsea - ¿vamos al establo?."

"- S-Si – respondió señalándolo – adelántense, les alcanzaré."

Los chiquillos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar mientras Chelsea se dirigía a Mark.

"- No empieces – sentenció el chico antes que ella hablase.- Accediste a jugar."

"- Si pero no sabía que…"

"- Es solo un juego – dijo mirando sus herramientas – no lo tomes a gran cosa."

Si, se dijo ella avergonzada, para Mark era sencillo porque no sentía nada por ella pero para ella era halagador y encantador que le llamasen madre sin olvidar que en el juego estaba casada con Mark.

"- Tienes razón… – murmuró a punto de irse."

"- Chelsea – llamó Mark mirándola con seriedad – no debí decir nada…"

"- ¿Ah?"

"- Por lo de ayer…"

Chelsea sonrió cansada. Pelearían y él o ella se disculparían pero las palabras dichas ya eran de por sí dolorosas.

"- No te preocupes – fingió estar bien – es tu opinión, como yo tengo opinión con los hombres."

"- Ah… – dijo mostrándose distraído - ¿Qué clase de hombre te atrae?"

"- No tengo un estándar especifico – mintió."

"- Dime – dijo al darle la espalda para volver al trabajo - ¿ya has encontrado alguien que te atraiga enserio?"

Chelsea lo miró con tristeza al pensar en él.

"- Si."

Mark guardó silencio.

"-. Pero –continuó ella – Es alguien imposible."

El joven de cabellos dorados se sorprendió por el comentario y pudo ver de reojo como la chica se alejaba en dirección al establo.

* * *

Chelsea no podía ocultar su alegría al pasar la mañana con aquellos niños que parecían verla como alguien sorprendente.

Era divertido ser madre, se dijo, y muy difícil.

Eliza había tropezado y casi se echaba a llorar hasta que Chelsea intervino lavando la pequeña herida y tranquilizándola.

Charlie, por otro lado, era demasiado intrépido y aquello le producía temor al pensar en que podría lastimarse con algo.

"- Muy bien, jueguen afuera mientras preparo la cena – ordenó la joven justo cuando Mark entraba a la casa – sin subirse a algo y sin hacer alguna acrobacia."

"- Pero entonces ¿Qué jugaremos? – preguntó Charlie derrotado."

"- Pueden jugar con el perro – intervino Mark."

"- Si – respondió Eliza – con Cariñoso."

".Ese nombre es horrible – opinó Charlie."

"- Cariñoso es un buen nombre – defendió Chelsea."

Mark negó con su cabeza al ver a los pequeños discutir el nombre y como Chelsea defendía su error.

"- Muy bien, salgan – murmuró derrotada al saber que Charlie no cambiaría de parecer."

"- De acuerdo –accedió Eliza para luego mirar a Mark – papá ha regresado y nadie le ha saludado-. Rió."

Los chicos siguieron el juego y luego decidieron salir.

"- Mamá, no se te olvide saludar a papá con un beso."

Cerró la puerta y dejó a Chelsea sorprendida por el pensamiento de aquella pequeña sin olvidar la vergüenza que le causaba.

"- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Mark."

"- ¿Qué?"

"- ¿No me saludaras? – preguntó."

"- N-No deseo bromear – respondió Chelsea sabiendo que le estaba tomando el pelo."

"- Veo que tomas el papel muy enserio – habló esta vez con seriedad – los has cuidado demasiado."

"- Están bajo mi responsabilidad – se justificó."

"- Aun así te esfuerzas mucho."

Chelsea siguió cortando las verduras avergonzada de que descubriese que le estaba agradando el trabajo.

"- Serás una buena madre – dijo al fin."

"- Tu… no estás mal para ser padre… - dijo con lentitud y nerviosismo."

Quedaron en un profundo silencio hasta que la puerta se abrió y entraron los chicos riendo.

"- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Eliza al ver la seriedad en ambos."

"- Hablábamos de un posible hermano para ambos – Mark fingió una cara de seriedad causando alegría en los chicos que rieron y un profundo sonrojo en Chelsea."

"- ¿C-Como puedes decir eso? – preguntó exaltada."

"- Ah, ¿es que sería sorpresa? – Mark siguió con la broma."

Y así pasaron el resto de la noche, avergonzando a la chica mientras Mark hablaba con los chicos.

Chelsea permaneció en silencio, después de un rato, escuchándolos y suspirando con una leve sonrisa. Después de todo, aunque fuese solo un juego le parecía que su "familia" era adorable.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

_**

* * *

**_

N/a: _bueno al fin otro cap jejeje wiii ya son 4 personas que me leen es muy halagador de verdad sin olvidar que escribir me gusta._

_Anais Icewolf: jejeje lo que me gusta de tus comentarios y me da risa es que le atinas a mis planes de fic, sip y sip esa era la idea, estas en lo correcto jejeje._

_Shinobu Byako: jejeje pues sufrirá el rubio a su tiempo gracias por leerme._ y waaaa siiiii yo no quise jugar el sunshine porque los rivales no tenian hijos, no como ahorita en island of happiness pero me encanta por los personajes de will y... la otra nueva que no se como se llama, son lindos.

Dinn-val : jeje muchas serio espero este cap te guste.

bueno actualizaré en cuanto termine el otro cap XD jejej cuidence.


	7. Encuentro

_**La isla de la felicidad.**_

_Cap. 7: Encuentro._

_

* * *

_

Chelsea y Mark superaron los días con aquellos pequeños quienes no paraban de jugar a la misma situación.

Chelsea movió sus manos de un lado a otro para despedirse de los chicos una vez Chen y Gannon pasaron por ellos.

No pudo evitar entristecer al verlos partir.

Mark la observó. Debía admitir que también los extrañaría.

"- Fue… divertido – murmuró Chelsea sonriendo."

El joven de cabellos dorados quedó pensativo por algunos minutos mientras Chelsea comenzaba a dirigirse al interior de aquella casa.

"- Espera… - dijo Mark haciéndola girar."

"- ¿Sucede algo?"

"- Gannon ha dicho que terminó el puente…"

"- Si – respondió esta – pero el bosque no ha sido explorado aun y…"

"- ¿Te gustaría ir?"

"- ¿Qué?"

"-Es temprano aun y hemos terminado con lo de la granja."

"- Mark, recién está hecho el puente no creo que…"

"- Pasearemos juntos – dijo al mirarla de reojo haciéndola ruborizar."

"- ¿P-Pasear?"

"- No tiene nada de malo – se encogió de hombros."

Chelsea no lo pensó mucho. Aceptó de inmediato sabiendo que estaría caminando junto a él.

Mark se encargó de asegurar las puertas y dejó que "cariñoso" estuviese fuera del lugar.

Se encaminaron hacia la salida y pasaron junto a la casa de Taro. Felicia les saludó y detuvo.

"- ¿Ir al bosque? – preguntó para luego sonreír – Natalie a arrastrado a su hermano para explorar el lugar – rió – es muy enérgica."

Ambos chicos se sorprendieron con aquello aunque al final podían entender que Natalie era una chica impulsiva.

Con una despedida y con una Chelsea más tranquila, siguieron su camino.

"- ¿Ahora estas aliviada?"

"- Si…, por lo menos no nos perderemos…"

"- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Ellos han ido a explorar, de seguro nos perderemos como ellos – sonrió con malicia sabiendo que la estaba asustando."

"- ¡Mark!"

"- Te cuidare – dijo riendo ante la actitud de la chica."

Lo había dicho bromeando, ella lo sabía pero escucharle hacía que su corazón latiese más rápido.

Siguieron su camino hasta cruzar el puente, pero fue al ver el espesor de los arboles que Chelsea se colocó tras Mark.

"- No hemos entrado aun – suspiró"

"- Puede ser peligroso."

"- ¿Iremos o no? – preguntó haciendo a la chica dudar."

"- ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en entrar?"

"- No conocemos el lugar…"

Chelsea permaneció pensativa solo por unos segundos. Debía admitir que era la primera vez que Mark la invitaba a pasear.

"-Vamos – respondió haciendo al chico sonreír y colocarse delante de ella."

Para Chelsea era la señal más clara que podía ir tras él por el temor. Obedeció y se aferró a la chaqueta del chico.

Al entrar, los rayos del sol entraban por pequeños espacios entre los arboles haciéndolo menos tenebroso.

Sonrió y poco a poco su temor se alejó.

"- Aquí termina – dijo Mark al ver tres caminos distintos – elige."

"- Pues…"

"- Deberíamos ir por acá – señaló Mark una de las veredas que se dirigían hacia arriba – a lo lejos puedo ver una montaña."

Chelsea accedió sabiendo que desde un lugar de altura se podría apreciar la isla.

Caminaron unos minutos más y notaron como la montaña se acercaba. Mark hubiese seguido su camino de no ser por un grito de Chelsea que lo alerto.

"-¡¿Qué es lo que sucede? – preguntó molesto por el ruido pero al ver la sonrisa que la chica dirigía a un extremo del bosque, decidió seguirla con la mirada."

Era un pequeño lugar con pocos árboles, como un pequeño parque con hermosas flores y un manantial que brillaba con los rayos del sol.

"- ¡No puedo creerlo! – Dijo con total alegría al acercarse a aquellas aguas cristalinas - ¡Solo mira! Hay algo tan hermoso en esta isla y no lo sabíamos…- sonrió a Mark con una mirada tierna – de no ser por ti nunca lo hubiese visto."

El joven se impresionó con el rostro de la joven, se miraba de verdad encantadora y hermosa.

Sin embargo la expresión era infantil, de pura y sincera alegría algo que le hizo sonreír sin darse cuenta. Hacer feliz a Chelsea no era difícil. Algo que le agradaba de la chica es que valorase cada cosa.

Se pregunto de pronto como sería cortejarla, si con algo tan simple se impresionaba, los regalos serían su mayor felicidad.

Suspiró con seriedad al pensar del por qué la había pedido que dieran un paseo.

Chelsea se quitó sus botas y metió sus pies en el agua. Mark se acercó, de pie se puso a su lado.

"- Se siente tan bien – sonrió."

"- Chelsea… necesitamos hablar."

Escuchar su voz la alertó y le miró con curiosidad.

"- ¿Te parece que la granja está creciendo?"

¿Tanta seriedad para una pregunta como esa? Se dijo calmándola de inmediato.

"- Claro que si, pronto cosecharemos, recibimos ayuda de todos sin olvidar que ahora tenemos dos animales, con un poco mas de esfuerzo será un lugar admirable."

Lo había dicho con tanto orgullo que Mark se mostró nostálgico. Ambos habían trabajado tanto…

"- ¿Crees poder hacerlo sola?"

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa.

"- Chelsea…- continuo al recordar su conversación con Gannon, una que le hizo tomar su decisión – Estoy pensando en marcharme dentro de algunas semanas."

La joven entreabrió sus labios.

"- ¿Qué? – preguntó en voz baja."

"- Escucha – se colocó de cuclillas incomodo al verla así – yo… no podré seguir aquí."

"- ¡¿Por qué no? – preguntó molesta – No te he echado aun."

La última frase le hizo sonreír cansado. Sabía muy bien que Chelsea consideraba aquel lugar como suyo.

"- No puedo – repitió con más seriedad."

La joven le miró incrédula, luego inclinó su cabeza. Tomó sus botas y luego de secar sus pies, se las puso rápidamente.

"- Espera… - dijo al verla ponerse de pie."

"- Si tenias que decirme algo así – dijo escondiendo su tristeza – podías haberlo dicho en la casa."

"- Nunca habíamos salido – confesó cruzándose de brazos – supongo que sería…"

"- ¿Salido? – Preguntó - ¿Por qué habríamos de salir juntos?"

La pregunta le hizo fruncir el ceño por la simple razón que él mismo no sabía cómo responder.

"- No tengo tiempo de jugar a las citas – dijo mostrándose lo más firme que pudo – espero me muestres como hacer ciertas cosas antes que te vayas."

"- Eso significa que no me extrañaras… - ironizó molesto por la actitud despreocupada de la chica."

"- Las personas vienen y se van, sería muy tonto encariñarse de alguien que desde el principio dejó claro que se marcharía."

Su seriedad lo tomó por sorpresa y decidió hablar.

"- Cuando vea lo necesario y esté listo me iré – La chica limpiaba sus manos, solo podía mirarla de espaldas a él – aunque parezca tonto… creo que extrañaré nuestras peleas."

Quedó silenciosa y justo cuando él creyó que ella diría algo, solamente asintió con la cabeza y caminó saliendo de aquel pequeño manantial.

Mark de pronto se encontraba molesto consigo mismo. Al pasar aquel día Chelsea no hizo más que mirarlo cuando era necesario, estaba distante.

Aquel día sería al fin el concurso de cocina y él intentaba, por muy patético que fuese, buscar una conversación para que no lo ignorara.

Intentó incluso fastidiarla diciendo que no ganaría con el pastel que en aquel momento estaba decorando.

Ella respondió tan controlada que le enfureció aun más; sin embargo no sabía que Chelsea quería echarse a llorar en algún lugar lejano.

Mark se iría y ella comprendió cuanto le destrozaría verlo partir y lo único que podía hacer era fingir distancia entre ellos.

Pudo sentir cuando Mark iba tras ella en dirección al pequeño terreno en el cual se llevaría a cabo el concurso.

Incluso ahora era desesperante para ella pensar que no estarían juntos.

Ambos llegaron al susodicho lugar y se sorprendieron al ver el ambiente. Estaban todos ahí, incluso gente nueva, sin mencionar que la decoración era de lo más entretenida.

"- ¡Chelsea! – gritó Charlie al acercarse junto a Eliza – dime ¿has preparado algo delicioso?"

"- Claro que si – sonrió a ambos – si gustan, después de la competencia podremos comernos el pastel."

Los chicos sonrieron encantados y saludaron a Mark siguiendo aun el juego de los padres.

En esta ocasión Chelsea solo permaneció pensativa algo que no pasó desapercibido por Mark.

Caminó dirigiéndose a la mesa cuando chocó con alguien que le tomó del brazo para que no cayese.

"- Nunca puedes ver a dónde vas ¿no es así?"

Chelsea notó a Vaughn, y como este se acercaba haciéndola retroceder, hacia Mark que sin mediar palabras se colocó delante de ella.

"- Está un poco nerviosa – habló por ella – tu deberías quitarte del camino."

El joven de cabellos de plata entrecerró sus ojos y le estudio.

"- Ella puede hablar sola."

"- Pero no tiene ganas de responder – le retó."

Chelsea notó que aquellos dos sujetos no se agradaban.

"- Lo siento – habló ella tratando de calmar la situación – estaba pensativa."

"- Pude notarlo – ironizó el sujeto quien solo miraba a Mark y luego pasó su vista a Chelsea y su pastel – suerte."

Chelsea miró el pastel y asintió al joven a modo de agradecimiento.

"- Habrá mucha competencia – murmuró inclinando su sombrero y mirando alrededor."

La joven notó lo dicho, había demasiadas personas en aquel lugar que parecía más una reunión social. Fue entonces cuando se fijó en una joven de piel blanca como mármol y cabellos oscuros.

Portaba lentes que cubrían sus hermosos ojos. Parecía algo tímida y estaba junto a un hombre galante que hablaba con Taro de manera arrogante.

Como si hubiese sentido la mirada de Chelsea, la joven la observó haciendo que Chelsea se ruborizara por su mala educación.

Decidió ignorarla pero al volver su mirada notó como esta se acercaba a ellos.

"- ¿Legrand? – dijo la joven de cabellos oscuros con su melodiosa voz haciendo que Mark y Vaughn se paralizaran."

"- ¿Legrand? – repitió Vaughn enfureciéndose al mirarla."

La joven observó a vaughn con cierta tristeza y volvió su vista a Mark.

"- Mark Legrand… - balbuceó está mostrando seriedad"

Chelsea les miraba sin comprender. La recién llegada acusaba a Mark de algo con la mirada.

Fue muy rápido, solo pudo ver como un brazo de Vaughn se acercaba a Mark golpeándolo y haciéndolo caer en el piso.

Mark se sentó y tocó su mejilla.

"- ¡Vaughn! ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Chelsea exaltada por aquel disparate."

"- Siempre quise hacer eso – dijo Vaughn sonriendo con frialdad – todo el tiempo te tuve en mis narices. Típico de un chico mimado."

"- ¿Cómo pudiste? – preguntó la joven mirándolo molesta y luego mirando a Chelsea – ¿también la engañaste?"

"- ¿Engañarme? – preguntó Chelsea sin comprender."

"- Tu supuesto "amigo" – recalcó Vaughn al verlo ponerse de pie con seriedad – Es ni más ni menos que un Legrand, dueño de la mayoría de propiedades en la ciudad."

Chelsea les miró sorprendida para luego volver la vista al rubio. Había escuchado de esa familia pero, no eran vistos en público regularmente.

"- Y Sabrina… – continuó furioso – es la prometida que dejó plantada el día de su boda."

"- ¿Qué? – murmuró mirando a Mark."

Sabía que estaban alejados pero si había otro disturbio llamarían la atención. Lo último que Mark quería es que todos supiesen su identidad y por ello deseaba marcharse. Jamás hubiese imaginado que regís y su hija estaría ahí.

"- Sabes bien que todo fue arreglado – murmuró Mark con dignidad."

"- Sabes bien que… - comenzó Sabrina furiosa para luego callar. Ahora solo fijaba su vista a Vaughn – solo fui el hazme reír… sin mencionar mi reputación."

Vaughn se mostró más furioso aun y quiso soltar otro puñetazo al chico pero este le detuvo, sin embargo; no fue por mucho ya que Vaughn dio en el blanco.

Mark se enfureció sabiendo que aquel sujeto era más fuerte que él y todo su cuerpo deseaba golpearlo a toda costa.

Comenzó una riña de puñetazos asustando a Sabrina mientras Chelsea comenzaba preocuparse.

"- ¡Escucha! – Ordenó la joven – detén a Vaughn, yo detendré a Mark."

"- P-Pero yo no se…"

"- Hazlo o se lastimaran mas- pudo ver como los demás se acercaban apresurados al escuchar los ruidos."

Chelsea se sujetó de un brazo de Mark deteniéndolo y Sabrina abrazó a Vaughn por la espalda paralizándolo de inmediato.

"- Mark, salgamos de aquí."

"- ¡Espera! – Dijo furioso – ¡No te metas en este asunto!"

"-¡Solo salgamos! – ordenó halándolo y corriendo con él."

La mayoría pudo ver a los jóvenes irse de ahí mientras Vaughn maldecía.

"- Y-Ya basta… - murmuró separándose de él – podrían matarse."

"- Ese idiota no sabe golpear – dijo tocando su mentón y luego mirándola - ¿Es que aun te importa?"

"- Claro que no – respondió con calma – sabes bien quien me importa…"

"-Eres solo una chica protegida – dijo suspirando – solo estas confundida."

"- ¿Es por eso que te has alejado? – preguntó casi con dolor haciéndolo desviar su mirada - ¿Por qué lo golpeaste?"

"- ¿No querías vengarte?"

"- Fue humillante – dijo pensativa – y deseaba encararlo por cobarde pero… me salvó de un destino peor."

"- Tu reputación esta por los suelos – le recordó."

"- Si eso no te interesara tanto… no podría ser un problema para nosotros."

Vaughn la miró sorprendido. Sabía bien que Sabrina decía estar enamorada de él, rechazando a mejores partidos pero, era más que obvio que alguna vez quiso a Mark y que todo se debía a una confusión. El que rechazase a tantos hombres solo alimentaba los comentarios, que no podía olvidar a Mark.

"- Ya te dije mi respuesta – ladeó sus sombrero."

"- Pero… te amo… - dijo como si eso fuese suficiente."

".- No tengo tiempo para estos juegos – se mostró frío – Cuando vuelva a ver a ese sujeto…"

"- Yo hablaré con él – dijo con seriedad."

"- Si intenta algo lo golpeare – amenazó."

"- Si intenta algo – amenazó – yo me ocuparé de eso."

"- Te acompañaré – ordenó."

"- No será necesario – se cruzó de brazos."

"- Lo quieras o no, lo haré – pudo observar a todos cerca – será mejor que vuelvas con Regis. Si sabe que Legrand está aquí ira por él."

Sabrina asintió para luego observar a los visitantes acercandose, haciendola sonrojar.

"- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – Preguntó Taro -¿Qué demonios ha pasado?"

"- Tuvimos una discusión con Mark – justificó rápidamente Vaughn – por una vaca."

Sabrina le miró ofendida, era obvio que la estaba fastidiando.

"- ¡Controla tu carácter! – Dijo Taro molesto – sabes bien que Mark y Chelsea han trabajado duro."

"- ¿Trabajado? – preguntó Sabrina."

"- Mark y Chelsea han estado levantando un racho por si solos ¿no le sorprende jovencita? Tenemos buenos jóvenes aquí – dijo con orgullo el anciano haciendo a varios asentir seguros de aquel argumento."

Sabrina escuchó sorprendida como Mark había creado una imagen ahí. ¿Un Legrand trabajando en un rancho? ¿Sin comodidad alguna? Tenía que verlo para creerlo.

* * *

**_Continuara..._**

**_

* * *

_**__

N/A: Bueno aqui esta otro cap, tratare de actualizar la otra semana aunque no se si pueda porque tengo examenes jejeje muchas gracias a las chicas que me estan leyendo:

Dinn-val: jeje gracias por tu comentario y siiiii es verdad no hay fics de harvest moon yo los unicos buenos que he visto son en ingles (hay uno de mineral town que me encanta) puya ojala escribiran mas aqui.

Shinobu Byako: la verdad es que seee no me gusta que las parejas se hagan cariños rapido así que el cchico seguirá siendo terco (es un encanto) pues con este cap comienzo a desenmascararlo claro que faltan aun un par de cosas jeje espero este cap te guste.

tek-chan: al macho presumido sexy (jejej me gusto tu combinacion) le daremos celos en su momento, recordemos que todo a su tiempo aunque claro que muestra lo basico por orgulloso jeje espero el cap te guste.

Anais-icewolf: es obvio que tu curso de adivinación funcionó jejeje y naa no eres loca eres perceptiva que es otra cosa waaa se te borro la partida es tan odioso eso recuerdo que cuando jugue friends of mineral town se me borro todo XD colera me dio ya no quie casarme con popurri por eso, espero este cap te guste.

Wintersleep: pues te cuento que yo jugué version masculina primero pero no me llegue a casar así que opté jugar version femenina (con chelsea) y me costo tanto acostumbrarme sentia que debia hacer tantooo XD pero es lindo el juego aunque mi meta es terminarlo con Mark tambien, aunque recordemos que los harvest moon no tienen final, tu decides jugar hasta donde deseas por ejemplo cuando jugue el more friends of mineral town llegue casada con grey por 100 años (en el juego) me aburri y empece de nuevo (me casé con el doctor XD) pero te aseguro que te divertiras mucho. espero ste cap te guste amiga.


	8. Una sola petición

_**La isla de la felicidad.**_

_Cap. 8: Una sola petición._

_

* * *

_

Tomó un recipiente y comenzó a mezclar la harina y los huevos mientras de reojo apreciaba como Mark maldecía, caminando de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.

"- ¡Maldita sea, lo sabía! – repetía una y otra vez mientras Chelsea no decía ni una palabra – lo mejor es que me largue de una vez- exclamó molesto."

Chelsea lo observó dirigirse a sus cosas y se mostró seria.

"- Hazlo – dijo sorprendiendo a Mark de que ella hablase. Se había olvidado completamente de ella – Eres un cobarde."

Sabrina y un par de personas durante su vida le habían llamado así pero no pudo comprender porque en aquel momento su imagen frente Chelsea le importaba mucho. Se enfureció.

"- ¡No lo soy! Además ¡Tú has sido quien me ha arrastrado hasta aquí!"

"- ¿Deseabas quedarte allá? ¿Para qué Vaughn te golpease aun más? El quedarte ahí a que te lastimaran no es valentía."

Otro duro golpe a su orgullo. Estaba furioso y en aquel momento la consideró la chica más tonta de la tierra.

"- Vaughn tiene razón – continuó – es mejor que te vayas."

Mark se hartó y rápidamente se acercó a ella tomándola de la muñeca con fuerza haciendo que Chelsea botase una cuchara y se quejara del agarre.

"- ¿A qué estás jugando?"

"- ¿Yo?- preguntó con una expresión de dolor y una leve sonrisa - ¿a qué juegas tu?"

"- ¡Yo no juego!"

"-Esa pobre chica, la abandonaste sin mencionar que huyes como un cobarde."

"- ¡Escucha…!"

"-¡No, escúchame a mí!. ¡Si quieres huir vete pero solo mancharas tu nombre aquí y todo el esfuerzo que has hecho habrá sido en vano!"

Mark se sorprendió y cayó en cuenta de una cosa.

"- Tu… no me estas culpando en realidad…"

"- ¡Claro que no! – Exclamó – quiero que entres en razón no me importa quién hayas sido. Yo he conocido a Mark, un sujeto trabajador y testarudo con el cual he hecho equipo."

Era la primera vez que unas simples palabras le habían alegrado con sinceridad sin siquiera sonreír.

La soltó poco a poco haciendo que la joven dejase de quejarse.

"- Yo… lo siento – dijo al suavizar el agarre sin soltarla."

"- ¿Por qué huyes? – preguntó de golpe al mirarlo frente a frente."

"- Yo…"

"- ¿De verdad la abandonaste? ¿Has arruinado su reputación por placer?"

"- ¡Claro que no!"

"- Entonces explícame.- ordenó."

Mark no quería hablar pero la observó detenidamente. Era la primera vez que alguien parecía aceptarlo aunque se había topado con tantas casa fortunas que debía probar a la chica.

"- Renuncie a mi apellido y a todos mis bienes."

"- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? – preguntó sin comprender."

"- ¿No será que ofreces que me quede por creer que aun tengo herencia?"

La joven lo miró sin creerlo.

"- ¿Qué?"

"- Solo digamos que puedes ser un poco interesada."

"- ¡Mejor vete! – soltó furiosa."

Chelsea intentó soltarse del agarre indignada pero el abrazo del chico la inmovilizó.

"- Calma – dijo riendo por lo bajo – solo necesitaba saber que eras sincera."

"- ¡Vaya forma!, te detesto – amenazó tratando de soltarse."

"- Lo lamento – dijo riendo ante su actitud. No debió haber dudado de ella."

"- No te disculpas en realidad – dijo haciendo un pequeño ruido cuando el chico la atrajo mas a él."

"- Claro que si – murmuró suavizando su abrazo – gracias."

Chelsea comenzó a sentir demasiado calor. Avergonzada se separó de él rápidamente y se mostró lo mas furiosa que pudo.

"- H-Habla – dijo cruzándose de brazos ruborizada."

Mark rio y comprendió que la chica podía tranquilizarse mucho con afecto. No debía estar a acostumbrada a ese tipo de contacto y por ello podía calmarse.

Se sintió mal al saber que su vida había sido más cómoda y alegre que la de aquella pobre chica que aun así le aceptaba con cierto afecto.

"- ¿Qué estas esperando? – preguntó al notar la mirada del chico y su leve sonrisa. La estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa."

"- Nada – cerró sus ojos y sonrió con cansancio al maravillarse con aquella chica – Soy el hijo único de los Legrand – comenzó – por lo tanto… el matrimonio con Sabrina, hija del dueño de las minas en toda la ciudad, iba a ser lo mejor para ambas familias."

"- ¿De todas? – preguntó sin creerlo."

"- Así es. Y ya que mi familia es igual de poderosa…"

"- Decidieron…"

"- Matrimonio a conveniencia – terminó por ella – Yo solía… - dijo con incomodidad – llevarme solo con ciertas mujeres. No esperaban nada serio de mi y no esperaba nada serio de ellas."

Chelsea tardó en comprender el término y se mostró molesta.

"- Sé que eres un mujeriego – dijo ocultando la molestia que le causaba aquello."

"- Solo era diversión… no tomaba a nadie enserio – intentó justificarse rápidamente sin comprender la razón – luego me piden casarme y no conocía a Sabrina sin mencionar que las únicas veces que nos vimos no solíamos hablar mucho."

"- Ella es preciosa ¿acaso el que no fuese exuberante le quito encanto? – preguntó casi con resentimiento pero Mark no lo notó."

"- Lo que dije sobre mis gustos…"

"- No me interesan – mintió – continua."

Mark la miró por algunos segundos. Había exagerado con sus gustos pero corregirse con Chelsea era muy extraño, por ello lo dejó pasar.

"- Intente hablar con ella meses antes de la boda pero era muy protegida por su padre y no solíamos estar de acuerdo en nada, pero ella al final accedía a lo que fuese aunque no quisiese."

Observó a Chelsea con una sonrisa sarcástica.

"- Las mujeres demasiado sumisas son aburridas para mí."

Chelsea se ruborizó y lo fulminó con la mirada.

"- En fin – siguió – pasaron los días y de un momento a otro Sabrina dijo que estaba enamorada de mi."

"- ¿De un momento a otro?"

"- No entiendo como paso – se mostró desinteresado – pero le dejé claramente que no era mi tipo y continuó con su idea."

Chelsea de pronto se vio reflejada en aquella joven. Se sonrojó y luego le observó.

"- Era una chica tonta…"

"- Si – respondió Mark sin fijarse en la expresión de Chelsea – luego de eso… cuando supo que planeaba escapar el día antes de la boda, llegó a mi habitación queriendo hablar conmigo pero una mucama, al entrar a mi habitación nos vio y por eso creen que…"

"- Su reputación…"

"- Fue mi culpa – dijo con seriedad – si no hubiese huido… pero sabía que si no renunciaba en aquel momento, ellos me tendrían siempre a su merced."

"- ¿Ellos? "

"- El resto de mi familia – explicó."

"- ¿Es que no estabas cómodo con tu familia?"

"- Solo son mis abuelos… - comenzó sin querer hablar más del asunto."

"- Pero…."

"-Creo que te he comentado lo necesario – exclamó impersonal."

"- Aun tengo muchas dudas…"

"- Con eso basta – respondió – he abandonado mi apellido y no quiero regresar."

"- El día en que te conocí – dijo rápidamente Chelsea – Vi una fotografía…"

"- No hablemos de eso – dijo con seriedad."

"- ¿Quién es ella?"

"- Chelsea, basta – ordenó."

La joven notó que estaba mostrando demasiado interés. Se avergonzó y decidió callar. Debía ser alguien muy importante para él si le afectaba tanto hablar sobre ella.

Sabrina había sido tonta… y ella iba por el mismo camino. No dejaría que Mark la viese de la misma forma. Guardaría sus sentimientos y si él deseaba quedarse lo aceptaría tanto como si él quisiese irse.

"- Deberías… encarar tus problemas – lo observó con calma – habla con ella."

"- No quiero regresar…"

"- Pues deberás hacerlo, si estas arrepentido supongo que…"

"- Si los Legrand logran encontrarme…"

"- ¡Mark, debes…! – Chelsea fue interrumpida por el ruido fuerte de la puerta."

Ambos se miraron uno al otro.

"- Yo atenderé… - dijo Chelsea."

Mark sintió como su orgullo caía a los suelos. Solo faltaba que la chica pelease con Vaughn por él.

Molesto, se acercó a la puerta y tomó el pomo antes que ella.

"- Yo lo haré."

Mark abrió y sintió como sus músculos se tensaban al ver a la hermosa chica de cabellos oscuros frente a ellos.

"- Tenía que verlo para creerlo – murmuró mirando la modesta cabaña."

"- Eso es mi… - comenzó Chelsea al ver lo que la joven traía en sus manos."

"- Lo encontré en el piso… algunas personas preguntaban por ustedes."

"- Estaba por preparar otro..."

"- ¿Iras al concurso de cocina?"

"- Tal vez… en otro momento… yo…"

"- Chelsea – llamó Mark sin despegar la vista de Sabrina – si gustas puedes ir al concurso."

"- ¿Qué?"

"- Yo me quedaré- frunció el ceño – necesitamos hablar – dijo a Sabrina."

"-Me parece bien… -. Murmuró con cierta timidez, sabía que debían hablar rápido para que Vaughn no llegase ahí."

Chelsea estaba a punto de negarse pero al ver la galantería con la que Mark dejaba entrar a Sabrina supo que ella solo era una tercera persona ahí.

Además, nadie podía negar que tal vez, después de tanto tiempo, arreglarían sus cosas y volverían como pareja.

La joven de cabellos castaños tomó lo que quedaba del pastel que aun parecía comestible, y decidió irse sin decir ni una palabra.

Mark notó el cambio y se abstuvo de detenerla. Si estaba así de molesta lo más seguro es que hubiese entendido aquella reunión como otra cosa.

"- ¿Ustedes son…?"

"- No –respondió frio."

"- Ella es entonces una dama de compañía ¿no es así?"

"- ¡No! -Gritó furioso asustándola por primera vez."

"-Lo… lamento – dijo con calma. Nunca se imaginó que el encantador Mark Legrand pudiese tener tan mal humor – No ha sido mi intención."

El joven de cabellos dorados sabía bien que lo había dicho con inocencia pero le molestaba que Chelsea estuviese involucrada en eso y más aun que la catalogaran de algo que no era.

"- Vayamos al grano – comenzó este, sin ceder un poco.

* * *

Estaba más que triste. Estaba preocupada por aquel testarudo chico y molesta por sentirse celosa al pensar en aquella joven junto a él.

Pero… ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía competir con el pasado del chico sin mencionar que este, pertenecía a una prestigiosa familia.

Se sentía muy tonta. Justo cuando al fin tiraba barreras y comenzaba a querer algo, este era imposible.

Llegó al área del concurso llamando la atención de todos.

Vaughn la notó y decidió acercarse al igual que Taro.

"- Chelsea – llamó el anciano mirando molesto al de rostro frío - ¿Dónde está Mark?"

"- É-Él vendrá pronto – sonrió nerviosa a ambos."

"- Quedas advertido Vaughn – sentencio el anciano – Chelsea, cuando estés lista, coloca… - miró el deforme pastel en el plato que sostenía la chica – eso… en la mesa de los jurados."

La chica suspiró al mirar lo que quedaba de aquel hermoso pastel. Sería la burla de los jueces.

"- Es increíble que un idiota como él tenga tan buena reputación – dijo Vaughn mirándola de reojo, una vez se hubo marchado Taro - ¿no quiso venir? – preguntó con burla."

"- Esta atendiendo ciertos asuntos – dijo frunciendo el ceño al ver como se expresaba de Mark."

"- Oye… -. Dijo con más seriedad – no me digas que lo estas defendiendo."

"- Mark es perseverante. Me ha ayudado mucho con la granja."

"- No te encariñes demasiado de un idiota como él. No lo conoces."

"-Mark es mi socio y es mi amigo. Le conozco lo necesario."

Vaughn guardó silencio y la estudió detenidamente ¿es que la muy ingenua se habría enamorado de aquel sujeto?

"- Si me permites… - murmuró al escuchar por un bocina cuando se les convocaba a los participantes."

"- Esto quiero verlo – sonrió sarcástico al ver el desastre de pastel de Chelsea."

"- P-Pues no ha sido mi culpa."

"- No, todo es culpa de tu… "socio" ¿no es así?"

Chelsea le ignoró apropósito causando la risa de aquel joven. ¿Es que siempre sería la burla de los arrogantes?

Decidió acercarse a la mesa y colocarse junto a Natalie quien miraba extrañada su plato.

"- Está un poco…"

"- Ya lo sé – suspiró Chelsea derrotada mirando los demás platillos – No creo poder ganar."

"- No te rindas – sonrió Julia acompañada de Felicia – de seguro… sabrá bien."

"- ¿De verdad lo creen? – preguntó esperanzada."

Felicia asintió y decidió cambiar un poco el tema.

"-. Por cierto… ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido con Mark?"

"- ¿Es verdad que Vaughn los estaba molestando? – Preguntó Julia molesta – solo dímelo y hablaré con él."

"- Julia puede ser aterradora cuando se lo propone – dijo Natalie cruzándose de brazos."

Felicia rió y Chelsea sonrió ante el ambiente ameno de la conversación. Aquel pueblo ya era su familia.

"- No se preocupen… solo fue un mal entendido."

"- ¿Entonces porque no está Mark aquí?"

"- Vendrá pronto – mintió."

Julia quedó pensativa ante la expresión de Chelsea pero se distrajo al mirar a lo lejos a Vaughn quien parecía buscar a alguien entre el público.

"- De seguro busca a la hija de Reguis."

"-¿Ah? – preguntó Chelsea."

"- Creo que a Vaughn le atrae mucho ella – suspiró – lástima que está comprometida."

"- ¿Lo está? – preguntó Felicia mientras Natalie escuchaba curiosa."

Chelsea por su lado, miró a Vaughn ¿podría ser cierto? Si lo fuese sería una pena por él como por ella…

"- ¿Has visto alguna vez a Legrand? – preguntó Natalie curiosa a Julia haciendo que Chelsea se tensara."

"- No, pero he escuchado mucho de él."

"- Yo también – cerró sus ojos molesta – dice que tiene un harén a su alrededor."

Chelsea escuchó escandalizada cada rumor sobre Mark. La reputación como un Legrand era muy distinta del chico que ella conocía aunque… fuese mujeriego.

"- Esta bien – rió Felicia – es hora del concurso."

Todas guardaron silencio y un chico de cabellos dorados, de ojos casi purpura y una sonrisa amistosa se acercó.

Portaba un traje extravagante y un sombrero de copa alto que levantó a modo de saludo.

"- Mi nombre es Pierre y soy el juez en esta ocasión."

"- Que pequeño es… - murmuró Natalie sin querer, tapando su boca rápidamente y haciendo que todos suspiraran acostumbrados a ella."

El sujeto parecía tener de pronto un aura oscura a su alrededor. Se comportaba casi como un niño lastimado.

"- Lo lamento – se disculpó Natalie que supo que aquel comentario le restaría puntos. Sin embargo, cuando el chico probó su comida sus ojos se iluminaron ganando con ello el primer lugar."

"- No puedo creerlo… - murmuró Vaughn después de un rato - ¿Cómo es que has obtenido el tercer lugar?"

"- N-No lo sé – parpadeó Chelsea igual de sorprendida."

"- Felicidades – sonrió Julia – al principio Pierre no quería probarlo pero luego – le explicó a Vaughn – le fascinó."

Chelsea sonrió después de un rato al ver el listón sobre su plato. Era increíble que hubiese ganado algo ese día- Sonrió y pudo notar como Vaughn aun miraba a su alrededor de vez en cuando.

"- ¿Buscas a Sabrina? – preguntó con timidez causando que el chico inclinase su sombrero molesto por la interrogante."

"- No sé de que estas…"

"- Está hablando con Mark – dijo con tranquila seriedad."

"- ¡¿Qué? – preguntó sorprendido y furioso - ¡Me dijo que me esperaría!"

"- No dije nada porque suponía, querrían estar a solas…"

"- ¡Aun así…!"

"-Iré a la casa… si gustas puedes acompañarme."

Vaughn permaneció callado por algunos segundos. Sin asentir o decir una palabra la siguió.

Chelsea de pronto temió por Mark pero Vaughn parecía muy preocupado por la chica y debía admitir que eso la había enternecido.

Llegaron al rancho donde fue recibida alegremente por su pequeño perro.

Le dio un par de palmadas y abrió la puerta de la casa.

Tanto ella como Vaughn se sorprendiendo al mirar como Sabrina abrazaba a Mark.

Chelsea entristeció de inmediato y Vaughn frunció el ceño.

Al ver a los recién llegados, Sabrina se separó de Mark rápidamente. Si no se equivocaba, Vaughn pensaría lo incorrecto de aquella escena.

"- Muy bien, solo he venido a dejarte – exclamó Vaughn como despedida."

"-Gra-Gracias- respondió esta."

"- Creo que debo irme – dijo Sabrina rápidamente al ver como el joven se alejaba – por favor, no faltes mañana."

"-No lo haré – respondió Mark quien no dejaba de observar al sujeto que se marchaba."

Sabrina salió no sin antes mirar a Chelsea con curiosidad.

"- ¿Por qué venía contigo? – soltó Mark de inmediato."

"- Solo me acompañaba – mintió."

"- ¿Le dijiste que aquí estaba Sabrina? – preguntó con más seriedad."

"- No tiene nada de malo – se acercó a la mesa y colocó su listón."

Mark frunció el ceño y se mostró de pronto incomodo.

"-Me marchó mañana – dijo provocando en Chelsea mas depresión."

"- Supongo que es lo mejor… - dijo de espaldas a él sin atreverse a preguntar sobre Sabrina."

"- Chelsea…"

"- Esta bien – dijo rápidamente – espero todo se arregle entre…"

"-Regresaré en unos días"

"- ¿Qué?"

"- Solo iré y dejaré una nota con mi firma y me presentaré en un evento social – suspiró – aclararé un par de cosas."

"- Pero… ¿y tu familia? – preguntó girándose a él – no será fácil convencerlos…"

"- Por eso me marcharé por algunos días – explicó."

"- Entonces… haz lo que mejor te parezca – respondió lo más firme que pudo."

"- Chelsea… mi familia no me desheredaran tan fácilmente…"

"- ¿Por qué no?"

"- Sabrina y yo… conseguiremos un acta de matrimonio y…"

Chelsea escuchó dolida aquello.

"- No me expliques mas… solo hazlo… - desvió la mirada."

"- No digas tonterías – Frunció el ceño – tengo que explicártelo todo y así me podrás ayudar."

"- ¿Ayudarte? – Frunció el ceño ya molesta - ¿en qué? ¿En ser madrina de boda?"

"- ¿Madrina? – repitió molesto de la actitud de la chica – No es eso…"

"- Mark, no quiero que me involucres mas en…"

Se detuvo al verlo de pronto frente a ella. La tomó de las manos y la miró con seriedad poniéndola nerviosa por el toque.

"- Necesito que seas mi esposa por algún tiempo."

"- ¡¿Qué? – gritó soltándose rápidamente y alejándose caminando hacia atrás."

¿Qué rayos le ocurría a Mark? ¿Por qué de pronto le pedía algo como eso?

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**n/a: **__hola holaaaa otro cap jejej estoy en exámenes, debería estudiar pero tenía ganas de escribir,y ahora sip, hasta la otra semana_

_muchisisimas gracias a:_

_Tek chan: muchas gracias por leerme chica y pues… no se si tengo muchos admiradores pero me halaga que seas una. Espero este capitulo te agrade._

_ShinobuByako: pues te dire que en el video juego me gustaba ms la preja de mark x Chelsea pero me encanta Vaughn además que en more friends of mineral town me encantaba grey por frio jeje con el me casaba era casi lo mismo con este pero me gusto mas esta parejita. Sip algo rápido porque tengo ganas de escribir ahora imagínate cuando ya no tenga ganas? XD ya no querre por eso aprovecho. Ojala este cap te guste._

_Puchikonoyume: wooo una persona nueva que me lee muchas gracias y sip casi no hay fics de harvest moon es una lastima u.u y naaa no escribes mucho no te preocupes y todos los misterios en el fic poco a poco los iré resolviendo solo dame tiempo._

_Dinn-val: jejeje me halaga que te pasaras muchas veces a ver si había actualizado y Mark sufrirá un poco mas a su tiempo debido por cierto te apoyo en eso de adiar la escuela aunque yo estoy en la universidad ahg! Es odioso estar en exámenes._

_Wintersleep: wiii hola mi amiga como estas? Mil gracias por leerme como siempre mujer, miraaaa pues si jugaras con Mark cualquier duda me la dices ok? Ese juego casi me lo sé de memoria jejeje (tanto jugar naa mentira solo una vez lo termine) pero lo recuerdo muy bien así que ya sabes. Cuidate y espero el cap te guste._


	9. Anuncio, el inicio de un beso

_**La isla de la felicidad.**_

_Cap. 9: Anuncio, el inicio de un beso._

_

* * *

_

"- Sé que no es la mejor decisión pero… – dijo incomodo por la reacción de la chica aunque si lo pensaba mejor era una reacción completamente normal."

"- ¿Mejor decisión? – preguntó incrédula mientras el rubor cubría toda su cara - ¡T-Te has vuelto loco!"

"- Claro que no, es la mejor idea que he tenido – respondió con sinceridad sin ver problema en el asunto haciendo que Chelsea le mirase incrédula – Si me caso con una mujer de un estatus bajo me desheredarían completamente."

"- ¿Estatus bajo? – preguntó ofendida."

"- Económicamente – aclaró."

Chelsea frunció el ceño y se alejó hasta la cocina.

"- ¡No!"

"- Necesito tu ayuda – dijo siguiéndola y poniéndola más nerviosa."

"-¡P-Pídeselo a Sabrina!."

"- Como te lo explique – colocó las manos en los bolsillo de su pantalón y la miró de manera calculadora – no puedo hacerlo, después de todo es con ella que quieren que me case."

"- ¡Esta Julia! – soltó sintiendo que su corazón latía rápido. Jamás pensó escuchar una propuesta semejante y menos de Mark."

"- No puede ser opción por la razón que todos creen que tú y yo somos pareja."

"- Podemos decirles que hemos terminado – explicó rápidamente sintiendo aun sus mejillas tibias."

"- Chelsea, necesitas ayuda en la granja, yo podría quedarme y estar libre si me ayudas en esto."

"- ¡E-Estas pidiendo matrimonio!"

La vio tan asustada que decidió suspirar y explicarle todo.

"- Julia ya sabe que no somos pareja – comenzó no queriendo decirle lo que le había dicho a Julia sobre estar enamorado de Chelsea – pero tú necesitas ayuda en este lugar, yo necesito libertad y esta granja – miró a su alrededor – ha sido mi boleto."

Chelsea mordió su labio inferior al calmarse y pensarlo un poco. Pudo sentir como Mark se acercaba lentamente a ella haciéndola retroceder y ponerla nuevamente alerta.

"- ¡N-No!"

"- Hemos trabajado duro – la enfrentó con seriedad – hemos hecho un equipo en este lugar y no quiero tener nada que ver con mi familia, solo te pido matrimonio por algún tiempo hasta que se olviden de mi y entonces si así lo deseas nos divorciaremos."

"- ¿Es que no sabes la magnitud de tus palabras? – Preguntó incrédula – No terminaré de cumplir cierta edad y ¿estaré divorciada?"

"- Si lo deseas podemos seguir casa… - aclaró su garganta incomodo pero Chelsea lo detuvo."

"- ¡No!"

"- Puedo mover influencias y nadie sabrá que estuvimos casados – explicó sabiendo que perdía terreno – y si te preocupa los deberes del matrimonio no te exigiré nada – la miró con total sinceridad – será un trato solo de nombre."

"- ¡Cla-Claro que no me preocupa eso! – mintió sabiendo que solo en ese detalle pensaba - ¡Pero no aceptare!"

"- Sé que es algo descabellado – dijo acercándose tan rápido que la tomó del brazo – pero necesito de verdad tu ayuda… la ayuda de un amigo."

La palabra, se dijo Chelsea, esa palabra que le hizo flaquear. Solo estaban ellos dos como apoyo el uno del otro ¿Por qué no ayudarle cuando solo sería algo falso? No la tocaría, se dijo, y él permanecería ahí.

"- Yo… - inclinó su cabeza haciendo a Mark sonreír maliciosamente."

"- ¿Es eso un sí?"

No podía negar que se sentía un canalla pero conociendo a la chica, el hecho que mencionase la palabra amistad y que no lo notase como algo amenazador le ayudaría a que ella accediera.

"- Esto está mal… - murmuró ya derrotada."

"-Prometo que te pagaré por cada cosa que tengas que pasar."

"- Yo no quiero…"

"- Ayudaré mucho en la granja – aclaró sabiendo lo que ella se había imaginado – Estaremos haciendo equipo – sonrió con sinceridad – como siempre."

"- ¿Cómo siempre? – preguntó casi con inocencia haciendo que Mark sintiese algo extraño al mirarla. Era demasiado sincera y con ello se prometió así mismo no aprovecharse de la chica en ningún momento."

Mark asintió con calma haciéndola sonreír con verdadera felicidad.

"- ¿Aceptas? – preguntó nuevamente poniéndola nerviosa en un instante."

"- L-Lo que has dicho sobre los deberes…"

"- Estaremos como siempre – prometió – solo será un documento que dirá tal cosa."

Chelsea lo miró con desconfianza haciendo que Mark se acercase a ella con seriedad.

"- Confías en mi ¿no es así?"

Chelsea lo miró de hito a hito. Solo pudo pensar en cómo la había salvado en dos ocasiones, en los momentos junto a él, en lo apuesto que se veía y cuanto le estaba confundiendo aquella situación.

Asintió lentamente y le miró con adoración.

"- Prometo no hacer que pases cosas innecesarias – dijo con mas animo al ver aquella mirada en ella – y haremos que este lugar crezca."

"- Si – sonrió con mas alivio."

"- Entonces, supongo que deberemos informar a todos que nos casaremos."

Chelsea se ruborizó más de la cuenta y asintió.

"- Mañana partiré con Sabrina y solo arreglaré esa situación."

"- ¿Cuándo regresas? – preguntó escondiendo su preocupación."

"- En unos tres días – respondió con cierto fastidio para luego fijarse al fin en el listón sobre la mesa - ¿Has ganado algo? – preguntó incrédulo haciéndola enfadar."

"- Para tu información, esto esta delicioso – señaló el platillo – aunque no lo parezca..."

"- Que vida de casados nos espera – dijo con fingida seriedad, más bien solo para fastidiarla, haciéndola enfadar."

"- Pues déjame decirte que desde que hemos llegado a esta isla has estado comiendo lo que te he preparado, es como si ya estuviéramos casados."

Mark la observó detenidamente haciendo que el enojo de la joven se volviese nerviosismo.

"- Tienes razón – murmuró con calculadora calma – así hemos vivido…"

"- Y así seguirá – respondió cruzándose de brazos."

"- ¿Tan malo te parece la idea de casarnos? – preguntó con seriedad, sin mucha importancia poniéndola tensa."

"- T-Tu sabes tan bien como yo – se cruzó de brazos aparentando fastidio – que no nos estamos casando porque queramos, más bien solo es un favor."

"- ¿Esto no te traerá problemas con la personas que te atrae? – preguntó con cierto reproche."

Chelsea lo miró y suspiró.

"-Más de lo que te puedes imaginar."

"- Si gustas, puedo hablar con él."

"- Sabrina sabrá que esto es falso ¿verdad? –Mark asintió y Chelsea desvió su mirada – con ella basta, no necesitamos decirle a alguien más, después de un tiempo sabrán que nos hemos divorciado."

"- Puedo hacer que…"

"- No importa en realidad – dijo pensándolo mejor – pero cuando se dé ese caso quisiera que te marcharas. Sería extraño vivir con el sujeto con el cual me divorcie."

"- ¿Aun cuando la granja ha sido mi esfuerzo también? – preguntó molesto por la actitud de la chica."

"- Tienes razón – se giró para que no la viese – supongo que si me caso y voy a vivir con mi esposo, no tendrás que marcharte."

"¿Y tu serias capaz de abandonar tu esfuerzo?"

"- ¡No lo sé! – soltó incomoda por las palabras. – No quiero dejar el lugar y no quiero habladurías."

"- A este paso, siempre estaremos casados – ironizó cansado."

"- Preocupémonos de eso cuando la situación llegue."

"- Me parece lo más sensato – se cruzó de brazos – andando."

"- ¿Andando?"

"- Si, vamos a anunciar nuestro compromiso."

"- Pero… el padre de Sabrina…"

"- He hablado con ella y dijo que lo mantendría al margen."

"- Espera un momento ¿Cómo le dices eso si no sabias mi respuesta?"

Mark sonrió de forma arrogante haciéndola enfurecer.

"- ¡Eres un ego maniaco!"

"- ¿Yo? – preguntó aparentando inocencia – solo digamos que estaba seguro que aceptarías."

"- No me conoces, ¿Qué tal si me hubiese negado?"

"- No lo hiciste – respondió encogiéndose de hombros – vamos."

Chelsea le siguió intentando detenerlo y decirle lo que ella pensaba de él, mientras Mark solo sonreía y se alejaba.

La joven no podía creer en lo que había caído, aquel rubio no cambiaría y fue ese pensamiento precisamente lo que le hizo sonreír agradada.

Sentía algo fuerte por él y puede que él no sintiese nada, pero lo más seguro es que todo fuese para mejor, después de todo estarían como siempre y harían nuevamente su equipo.

Sin embargo al pensar positivamente, un poco de dudas hizo su aparición de pronto.

Lo miró mientras este caminaba delante de ella y no pudiendo evitar aquellos latidos en su corazón, decidió no pensar más de la cuenta.

En el prado se encontraban la mayoría de los aldeanos quienes aun parecían seguir con la celebración del festival. Suspiró aliviada cuando no vio por ningún lado a Sabrina y su padre.

"- No te preocupes – murmuró – Sabrina cumple su palabra."

"- Confías mucho en ella ¿verdad? – preguntó tratando de esconder su molestia por ese hecho."

"- Solo sé que es una chica con palabra – se encogió de hombros mirando alrededor."

"- ¿Qué ocurre?"

"- Nada – respondió, halándola hacia los presentes sin querer admitir que buscaba a cierto chico entre el público. Si Vaughn se encontraba en ese sitio era más que seguro que Chelsea flaquearía – Vamos."

La joven asintió y se ruborizó cuando Mark se acercó a todos a avisarle sobre su boda haciendo que después de un momento de silencio todos se acercaran a felicitarlos.

"- Pensé que estaban molestos – sonrió Felicia – bueno no hay nada que un par de mimos no pueda arreglar entre una pareja ¿verdad?"

"- ¿Mimos? – pregunto Chelsea con total vergüenza."

Mark parecía tomar la palabra ya que la supuesta novia en aquel momento estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Chelsea pensó que aquella tarde fue la más vergonzosa de su vida.

"- Creo que han sido todos – suspiró Mark una vez llegaron a su hogar."

"- Todos parecen demasiado alegres…"

"- Es una boda, supongo que sería la primera boda en esta isla."

"- Tienes razón… - murmuró pensativa."

Mark la estudió. Necesitaba de su ayuda en aquel momento y cuando Sabrina le propuso aquella idea, la única persona que vino a su mente fue esa revoltosa chica de ojos azulados.

Sonrió con cansancio al sentir que no quería dejarla sola. Con la suerte de la joven era seguro que la granja se incendiaría en cuanto él se marchase.

Estudió su rostro mientras la joven quedaba pensativa y de pronto una idea cruzó en su cabeza.

"- En cuanto vuelva, nos casaremos."

"- ¿Tan pronto? – preguntó con verdadero terror."

"- Mientras no esté podremos preparar un par de cosas. Felicia se ofreció después de todo."

"-S-Si, pero…"

Mark se acercó a la chica haciendo que esta le mirase con curiosidad.

"- Sabes que me tendrás que dar un beso ¿no es así?"

Chelsea le miró incrédula para luego sentir como enrojecía completamente su rostro.

"- ¡¿D-De que estás hablando?"

"- Dios, ¿es que no sabes que parte de la ceremonia es un beso?"

"- S-Si pero no creí que…"

"- ¿Creíste qué?"

"-Que no tendríamos ceremonia… que…"

"-Hemos invitado a todos, es natural una ceremonia tradicional – lo dijo como si la chica no tuviese sentido común."

"- ¡No puedo!"

"- Me lo temía – frunció el ceño – nadie creerá si no puedes darme un solo beso ese día"

"- ¡No es necesario! – dijo sintiendo que el chico la mataría de un paro cardiaco."

"- Solo es un beso – frunció el ceño como si nada – no estaré desde mañana, deberíamos practicar… - murmuró acercándose con galantería y ganándose un gritó de la joven quien se alejó rápidamente."

"- ¡No! – soltó con temor refugiándose a unos pasos de él."

Mark maldijo su suerte. Sabía bien que la chica no había tenido una buena vida y suponía que su niñez y su trauma con esos sujetos influenciarían mucho.

"- ¡Maldición!."

Por su parte Chelsea sintió un cosquilleo en los labios y su respiración dificultosa. ¡Mark planeaba besarla! Le parecía increíble, y todo tan pronto que el temor la embargó. Nadie la había besado y el único contacto con otro hombre era el horrible que había tenido con aquellos sujetos.

Sabía bien que debía besar a Mark en la ceremonia pero… aunque sintiese conexión con él no se creía capaz de dejarle acercarse demasiado.

Sentía muchas cosas por aquel chico pero aun así… no podía evitar sentir temor.

Mark la observó. Agitada y asustada como estaba, sabía que debían ir poco a poco…

El problema, se dijo, es que solo tenía esa noche para que la chica pudiera besarlo y que no saliera huyendo el día de la boda.

"- Calma – murmuró usando todos sus encantos, captando la atención de la joven – Chelsea, necesitamos hacerlo."

"- Y-Yo…"

"- Solo es un beso, no significa nada."

"- ¡Para ti! – soltó haciendo un pequeño puchero."

Mark sacudió su cabello estresándose aun más. Le enfadaba el hecho que por primera vez en su vida le fuese tan difícil besar a una mujer.

No era tonto con las mujeres y debía usar una buena artimaña con aquella chica.

Se acercó hasta una distancia considerable y le ofreció su mano como todo un caballero.

"**-** Intentemos acercarnos – hizo su sonrisa lo mas encantadora pero la chica frunció el ceño.

"- ¡No! – soltó provocando molestia en el chico."

"- ¿Por qué demonios no? – preguntó hastiado."

"- Porque quieres besarme."

"- ¡Eso es obvio!

"- ¡No quiero!"

"- Nos casaremos y no puedes darme un beso ¿no crees que se verá extraño?"

"- Me parece peor que finjas ser todo un galán para obtenerlo. Nunca he caído en eso – confesó."

Chelsea sabía que si él dijese las cosas enserio, que si todo fuese verdad… dejaría con gusto que se acercara a ella.

En medio de su distracción pudo sentir como Mark la tomaba del brazo asustándola y entrando con ella a la casa.

La colocó con fuerza en el sofá y él se colocó de cuclillas frente a ella.

"- ¿Qué diablos es lo que te gusta de un hombre?"

"- ¿Q-Que?"

"- Dímelo – frunció el ceño – lo haré y para esta noche tendrás que besarme."

"- ¡No es fácil!"

"- Algo tiene que atraerte – la miró detenidamente para luego mostrarse frío - ¿y si piensas que soy él?"

"- ¿De quién estás hablando?"

"- Lo sabes bien – dijo presionando su puño. Sentía un daño a su orgullo al tener que hacer aquello pero sabía que todo valdría la pena."

Chelsea pudo ver el enojo y la incomodidad en él. De verdad aquello era importante si tenía que rebajarse a besar a alguien que no era gusto de él. Pero ella no estaría dispuesta a besarlo solo por eso.

Debía respetarla y para ello debía proponerlo algo que de seguro él nunca haría.

"- No… - murmuró captado la atención de Mark – trátame como si de verdad estuvieses enamorado…"

"- ¿Qué?"

"- Trátame esta noche como si estuvieses loco por mi – cerró sus ojos con fuerza – y te aseguro que te besaré antes que amanezca."

"- ¿Qué rayos…?"

"- Hazlo – lo miró con seriedad – y tendrás lo que quieres – sus manos estaban hecha puños en sus piernas mientras permanecía sentada."

Mark se puso de pie y la miró sin comprender. Era solo un beso y tenía que ¿fingir?

Estaba furioso por tener que hacer todo aquello para librarse de su familia, estaba furioso por la infancia de aquella chica que le obligaba a fingir y estaba furioso porque de seguro ella pensaba en otro.

"- ¿No puedes hacerlo? – preguntó con su rostro ensombrecido."

No le escuchó responder. Solo unos pasos a lo lejos le hicieron sentir que lo que supuso con su plan, era correcto, pero la voz de Mark la tomó por sopresa.

"- Ya regreso."

"- ¿Regresas? ¿A dónde…?"

"- Iré por unas flores… – respondió abriendo la puerta y girarse lo suficiente para mirarla de reojo – para la mujer que amo."

Chelsea miró al chico en silencio hasta analizar sus palabras haciendo que un intenso rubor cubriese su rostro logrando que el calor en su cuerpo aumentase.

"- Espera, esto no es necesa…"

"- Dijiste que con ello podría besarte antes del amanecer – dijo con total seguridad – antes del amanecer podré besarte. Eso te lo aseguro."

Y con aquella amenaza, Mark salió dejando a una Chelsea avergonzada y asustada, analizando al fin lo tonto de su plan.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**n/a: bueno otra actualización, perdón por la tardanza pero vengo para avisarles que quiero terminar otro fic que hago, que solo me hacen falta 3 o 4 caps mas de ese fic , luego cuando lo termine continuaré este. Actualicé para avisar.**_

_**Tek-chan: termina en la parte mas interesante porque son huevona para escribir XD pero gracias por leerme como siempre, espero este cap te guste y por cierto ¿nada de dinero? Vende las hierbas que encuentres en el piso (que tienen forma de corazón) y en la playa hay una roca y presionas A te dará algas que puedes vender, yo en lo personal pesco para tener dinero XD **_

_**Puchikonoyume: jeje gracas hica e igual amo los juegos de harvets vicio es XD espero este cap te guste y ya haremos sufrir a Mark aun mas jejeje.**_

_**ShinobuByako: espero este cap te guste y me disculpes por la tardanza pero es que actualizo otro fic, en cuanto termine sigo con este. Gracias por tu apoyo.**_

_**Dinn-Val: naaa no es molestia responderles , es cortesía jeje espero este cap te guste y pues a Mark no se le hará fácil lograr quitarle a Chelsea todos sus traumas XD y eso que ya me imagino la luna de miel…. XDDD naa muy pronto para eso.**_

_**Wintersleep: pues Chelsea aparece al final es la ultima cuando tienes el gran hotel ahí se hospeda XD espero este cap te guste.**_

_**Portaphyro: jejeje me halaga que digas eso pero mira juégate el harvest moon island of happiness sabrás quienes son estos personajes jejej y si buscas fics de mineral búscalos en ingles u.u aquí casi no hay.**_


	10. Partida

_**La isla de la felicidad.**_

_Cap. 10: Partida._

* * *

_._

* * *

Tomó el cucharon y mezcló un par de ingredientes. Podía sentir su mano temblar cada vez que escuchaba un ruido del exterior.

Estaba nerviosa que Mark volviese y actuase tal como le pidió. El único problema es que el tonto había tardado mucho ya y había salido sin cenar lo cual le obligaba a preparar algo.

Cuando estuvo lista la cena decidió preparar la mesa y aquello la hizo sonreír con cansancio. ¿De verdad le traería flores? Nadie le había regalado flores antes y aquel detalle sería…

"- No seas tonta – se regañó al golpear sus mejillas y salir de sus sueños."

Mark no era más que un aprovechado y aquel acto no tenían que ver en nada con sus sentimientos así que no debía aceptarlo de ningún modo.

Sin embargo las horas comenzaron a pasar y no había noticias de él.

El reloj marcaba la media noche y aquello la asustó enserio.

¿Cómo era posible que se hubiese tardado tanto en cortar un par de flores? ¡Mark era un bobo! , se dijo cuando lo pensaba mejor, lo más seguro es que se hubiese arrepentido de lo que dijo y ahora solo estaba vagando por los alrededores.

Con aquello en mente salió de la casa junto al perro quien alegremente la seguía.

Dio una vuelta por el rancho y al no ver nada salió de él dirigiéndose al pueblo.

Se aventuró por la tienda de Chen que era muy natural que a esas horas estuviese cerrada.

Se detuvo justo en el puente que Gannon había construido. Miró por largo rato este y se dijo que Mark no podía ser tan tonto como para pasar por ahí.

Suspiró y se giró en dirección contraria pero el cachorro gruñó un poco y permaneció cerca del puente.

"-Cariñoso – le llamó acercándose - ¿Qué haces? Vámonos a casa – dijo al tratar de empujarlo."

"- Creo que ha olido a Mark – dijo una voz tras ella que la hizo gritar de terror - ¡No te asustes! – dijo igual de espantada."

"-¡Felicia! – Gritó - ¿Qué hace usted aquí?"

"- Baja la voz – sonrió murmurando y abrigándose más con su chal – solo espero a Mark."

"- ¿A Mark?"

Felicia tapó su boca como si hubiese dicho algo que no debía.

"- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – preguntó."

"- Perdona… suelo hacer caminatas nocturnas… me gusta el cielo despejado – suspiró – vi a Mark hace unas horas y pues… lo lamento él me pidió que no dijera nada."

"- ¿Qué? Pero… ya es media noche y él no regresa – dijo como si no fuese lógica la situación – dígame ¿Dónde está? – rogó Chelsea que ya tenía un mal presentimiento."

Felicia se apiadó de la joven, sin mencionar que ella tenía razón, Mark ya había tardado demasiado.

"- Oh, perdona – sonrió cansada – deberé hablar por su bien – dijo refiriéndose a Mark – verás, le vi merodeando por la zona y me dijo… que buscaba un obsequio para ti."

"- Para mí… – murmuró ruborizándose y tratando que aquella información no se le subiera a la cabeza, pero le parecía increíble que de verdad buscase algún regalo."

"- Supongo que sería sorpresa – sonrió – pero… resulta que hablé de mas y él se adentró al bosque."

"- ¿Qué? – exclamó totalmente asustada ¿de verdad él había entrado al bosque a esas horas?"

"- Verás, hay una leyenda – murmuró con culpabilidad – dice que todas las islas rodeadas por este océano pueden albergar aves de plumaje azul y supongo que sabes lo que significa ¿verdad?"

Chelsea palideció. Claro que lo sabía, era una leyenda común en la ciudad sin mencionar que era una costumbre honorable entregar una pluma azul como señal de compromiso, claro que, las que solían vender para esos propósitos eran fabricadas por los mismos ciudadanos, en realidad nadie creía que existiese un ave de semejante color.

"- Pensé que lo tomaría a broma… - exclamó preocupada – pero me sorprende que no entendiese mi indirecta. Chen suele vender replicas de esta."

Chelsea lo supuso. Si Mark era tan idiota para creer en ese cuento era porque pertenecía a otra clase social, esas narrativas eran más común entre los adultos de la localidad y no entre aquellas familias.

Miró el puente y no lo dudó más.

"- ¿Qué haces?"

"- Iré por él."

"- ¡Te perderás!"

"- Iré por él – repitió más decidida y tratando con ello de vencer su miedo."

El cachorro le seguía y aquello le animó más.

Corrió hasta encontrar dos caminos y cerrando sus ojos eligió uno al azar.

Al no ver nada en la oscuridad se asustó. Trató de visualizar algo pero al no discernir formas decidió adentrarse más.

Deseaba recordar en aquellos momentos por lo menos, donde estaba el sitio del manantial, pero con tanta oscuridad le parecía imposible.

Tragó con dificultad y trató de mostrarse segura.

Se distrajo cuando el pequeño cachorro ladró y se separó de ella obligándola a seguirlo.

"-¡Cariñoso! – gritó tratando de alcanzarlo."

Pudo ver que corría tras un arbusto y sin pensarlo dos veces saltó detrás de él para darle alcance. Tropezó debido a una pequeña depresión en el suelo y pudo sentir como caía sobre un pequeño riachuelo.

Pudo escuchar el llanto de una niña y la voz que la paralizó.

"- ¿Chelsea? "

Levantó su cabeza y no pudo evitar ponerse de pie rápidamente al darse cuenta de quién era. Miró a su lado incrédula que el cachorro la había guiado.

"- ¿Qué rayos haces…?- se detuvo al sentir el empujón que la chica le dio con fuerza."

"- ¡¿P-Por qué has entrado aquí? – exclamó con una mezcla de enojo y frustración."

"- Espera un momento… – el chico de cabellos rubios frunció el ceño y tomó sus muñecas – Hablaremos luego de esto."

"- ¡¿Hablarlo luego? ¿Sabes lo preocupada que…?"

Chelsea se detuvo al ver como Mark le señalaba algo delante de ella.

Una pequeña niña llorando.

"- Oh, no – murmuró apenada."

"- La encontré aquí – suspiró."

Chelsea estudió a la chica. Parecía no pasar de los seis años, podía afirmar que solo era un poco menor que los otros niños de la isla. Se fijó en su cabello rubio cenizo tomado por dos moños y vistiendo un traje rosa.

Notó extraño que portara una capa y una escoba con un broche de una rata en el extremo del palo.

La pequeña levantó su vista a la recién llegada y se echó a llorar nuevamente.

"- Está asustada – exclamó abalanzándose a ella y tomándola en brazos – ¿Estaba aquí sola?"

"- Entre al bosque y escuché su llanto – se cruzó de brazos – No ha querido responder a nada de lo que pregunto."

"- ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando está asustada? – afirmó tratando de hacer que parara de llorar – No entiendo esto…"

"- Supongo que con esto nuestro beso se cancela – metió las manos en su bolsillo."

"- ¡N-No hables de eso aquí! – exclamó avergonzada – Además… sabes que no existe el ave de plumaje azul ¿verdad?"

"- ¿A no? – parpadeó sorprendido."

"-¡No! – desvió su mirada – puedes comprar la pluma en cualquier lugar."

"- Entonces me tomaron el pelo… - murmuró pensativo."

Chelsea suspiró y no pudo evitar sonreír con cierto cariño. Le parecía encantador que hubiese ido hasta ahí a buscar aquello.

"- ¿Qué hacemos con ella?"

"- Llevarla a casa – afirmó Chelsea – Pude que no desee hablar ahora pero tal vez mañana tenga fuerzas."

"- Pensé en esperar hasta que ella hablase."

"- ¿Por eso tardaste tanto? – preguntó sorprendida."

"- ¿Qué querías que hiciera?"

"- Llevarla a nuestra casa – afirmó haciéndolo sonreír con malicia."

"- Tienes razón debí llevarle a _nuestro_ hogar – señaló como burla ruborizándola."

"-¡Ya basta!"

En medio de un par de discusiones de regreso, pudieron salir gracias a Mark quien ya parecía aprenderse cada zona de ahí lo cual era asombroso aun en la oscuridad.

"- ¡Al fin! – exclamó Felicia aliviada de verlos – Mark, yo… - se detuvo al ver a la pequeña en sus brazos -¿Quién es ella?"

"- No lo sabemos – respondió Mark – la encontré llorando en el bosque."

"- Oh, por la Diosa… es terrible."

"- ¿Alguien la reconocerá?"

"- Lo dudo… no ha venido nadie nuevo en la isla pero… ¿y si es pariente del dueño de las minas? Es el único que ha venido de presto."

Ambos jóvenes pusieron una cara de puro horror y Felicia interpretó aquello como temor a aquel hombre presumido.

"- Pueden preguntarle mañana mismo – sonrió – es muy tarde ya."

"- Si, tiene razón – exclamó Chelsea al mirar a la pequeña."

"- ¿La niña no les ha dicho nada?"

"- No quiere hablar – respondió Mark al tomar a la pequeña, notando que Chelsea estaba flaqueando en el agarre – pasará la noche con nosotros, mañana podrán buscar."

"- Claro – sonrió sabiendo que Mark iría a la ciudad por algún motivo personal – yo ayudaré a Chelsea aquí."

Todos estaban enterados que él partiría pero no tenían idea de cual era el motivo.

Chelsea recordó ese detalle y le entristeció imaginar que era probable que él no regresara.

"- Entonces vamos a casa – exclamó Mark adelantando su paso haciendo que Chelsea se despidiese de la mujer y le siguiera."

Regresaron y al encargarse del cachorro tomó a la niña al entrar junto a Mark.

La pequeña no pronunciaba palabra pero les miraba con curiosidad.

"- Tienes unos ojos muy lindos – susurró Chelsea sonriéndole – no deberías llorar."

La chica actuó tímida y no respondió. Sostuvo con fuerza su pequeño bolso de rana y su escoba.

"- ¿Puedo? – señaló los objetos pero la chica los sostuvo más fuertemente. No quería soltarlos. – lo lamento ¿deseas comer algo?"

No obtuvo respuesta pero no le importó. Tomó un recipiente y sirvió un poco de estofado ofreciéndoselo.

La sorpresa de ambos fue grande al notar como lo tomaba ansiosa comiendo con rapidez.

No pudieron evitarlo y se echaron a reír con aquella actitud. Era extrañamente adorable.

"- ¿Deseas cenar? – le preguntó a Mark aun sonriendo."

"- Claro – devolvió el gesto de igual forma hasta que se dieron cuenta de el extraño ambiente."

Chelsea aclaró su garganta y le sirvió con cuidado.

Antes de retirarse pudo sentir el agarre de Mark.

"- Tenemos que acostumbrarnos.- dijo refiriéndose al detalle del beso."

"- Lo mejor es que no nos casemos tan pronto – afirmó angustiada – no puedo hacerlo."

"- Espera, tal vez la solución es… – se detuvo al escuchar la caída de un objeto."

Notaron que la chica ahora estaba dormida sobre la silla, lo cual hizo que el tazón cayese al piso.

"-Esto es muy extraño – murmuró sorprendido de aquella rapidez."

"- Demasiado… - le secundó la chica."

Se puso de pie y llevó a la pequeña a la cama de Chelsea.

"- Dormirás con ella."

"-Si… - respondió mirándolo colocarla."

Lo hizo con cuidado y se puso de pie dispuesto a salir de la habitación justo cuando Chelsea le tomó de su camisa.

"- Casi te pierdes en el bosque por mi culpa… - le miró con angustia."

"- ¿Qué?"

"- Todo fue porque te pedí que actuaras como…"

"- Felicia me dijo que…"

"- ¿No lo entiendes? – Dijo con culpabilidad – esto no está bien, no es bueno fingir algo así. Tal vez no debamos… - se paralizó al verlo acercarse. ¿De verdad creía que ella bajaría la guardia?"

Chelsea se alejó completamente ruborizada.

"-¡¿Qué haces?"

".- ¿Es que no lo ves? – le miró con altanería mostrándose galante – si no puedo obtener lo que quiero por las buenas tendré que robártelo."

"- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – preguntó molesta e indignada."

"- Si te beso a la fuerza varias veces puedes acostumbrarte a mi – sentenció."

"-¡No!"

"- Lo haré cuando menos lo esperes."

"-¡Si lo haces te golpearé! – amenazó."

"- Valdrá la pena – se miraron como dos contrincantes y luego de aquel enfrentamiento decidieron acostarse en sus respectivos lugares."

Chelsea cubrió a la pequeña y luego miró el techo de la casa. Ahora estaba realmente asustada.

Que a Mark se le hubiese ocurrido algo tan descabellado la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Debía cuidarse y evitar ese contacto que aunque esperado estaba segura que le traería problemas más adelante.

El sueño la venció y al pasar las horas pudo sentir un peso al lado de su cama y fue en ese instante en que despertó asustada.

"- Y yo que quería hacerlo… - ironizó poniéndose de pie."

"- ¡No te atrevas! – amenazó para luego bostezar adormilada - ¿Qué hora es?"

"- Me tengo que ir – respondió colocando las manos en su bolsillo y mirándola con extraña seriedad."

Chelsea no pudo apartar su mirada de él cuando notó su expresión.

"- ¿Mark?"

"- Ella aun sigue dormida- miró a la pequeña - lo mejor es que me despida aquí."

"- Actúas como si fueras a morir – desvió su mirada tratando de no sentir más tristeza."

"- Chelsea… - se detuvo cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta principal.- es aún muy temprano, en cuanto me vaya puedes seguir durmiendo."

Chelsea se puso de pie de inmediato y le siguió a la puerta principal.

"- Volveré en cuanto pueda – continuó y tomó la perilla cuando estuvo frente a la puerta – Trata de cuidar a los animales."

"- Esta bien… - respondió con calma al sentir que para él era también difícil. Después de todo había sido un enorme esfuerzo de su parte."

"- Debes regar todos los días – siguió ordenando – Debes…"

"- Lo haré – respondió acercándose a él y tocando su hombro con cariño – Todo estará bien para cuando regrese y todo…"

Se detuvo. De un instante a otro el chico se había girado y ahora unía sus labios con los de ella. Así como rápidamente los unió, se separó de ella. Abrió la puerta y salió de la casa dejándola incrédula y temblorosa.

"- Vámonos – le dijo a Sabrina con sombría mirada."

"- Pero no he saludado… - dijo al ver la palidez en Chelsea pero el alón del chico la hizo marcharse sin decir nada."

La calidez, tocó sus labios incrédula. Solo había sido un roce pero había sentido una profunda calidez mientras su corazón latía con más fuerza. Aun estaba ahí de pie en el marco de la puerta viéndolo marchar sin poder articular palabra.

Reaccionó y frunció el ceño, presionó sus puños y no pudo evitar sentir como comenzaba a derramar lágrimas.

¡El idiota lo había logrado! Pero ¿a qué precio? el verlo partir le hicieron sentir impulsiva y dolida.

"-¡Si vuelves te golpearé! – le gritó sintiendo aun sus mejillas mojadas."

Mark no se detuvo, más bien se alejó hasta que ya no pudo ver el rancho.

"- ¿Le has hecho daño? – preguntó Sabrina al haber escuchado la amenaza."

"- No, pero cuando regrese estoy seguro que me matara – sonrió con cansancio y satisfacción personal."

"- Aun así… ¿es a ella a la que quieres como esposa?"

"- Si – la miró de reojo sin dejar de caminar."

"- Es extraño… no suele ser el tipo con el que normalmente sales… - lo analizó y le miró sorprendida - ¡Mark! ¿Te has enamorado de ella?"

El chico devolvió la mirada y rio.

"- Claro que no – respondió y miró al frente con tranquilidad. Se había sorprendido así mismo esa mañana. Había comprendido algo sorprendente – pero… me gusta, Chelsea me gusta y mucho."

.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Bueno después de tanto tiempo vengo a actualizar este fic, resulta que ayer aburrida en la biblioteca me puse a releer el fic y me dieron ganas de seguir. **_

_**Estoy ahora con otro fic pero actualizaré esta semana y la otra este fic, y si me siguen dando ganas lo seguiré les avisaré cuando vuelva a descontinuar este para seguir el otro.**_

_**No piensen mal siempre término los fics que hago pero como ya he hecho varios pues debo centrarme en uno por vez.**_

_**Y pues volvieron mis ganas con este XD espero el cap les guste y gracias a:**_

_**Lucii:.:Dinn-val:.:Pazita fumihiko:.::Shinobu Byako:::wintersleep:.: ale chan:.:kahtita.**_

_**Mil gracias por su apoyo y seguiré actualizando este jeje cuidence. Ah! Una cosa más los personajes que uso o voy introduciendo no son inventados todos son del video juego sin olvidar que estaré metiendo personajes de ambos juegos: island of happiness y las islas del sol ya que me parecen super lindos algunos de ellos.**_


	11. Recuerdos

_**La isla de la felicidad.**_

_Cap. 11: Recuerdos._

* * *

"- Cepilla con cuidado – exclamó sonriendo al mirar a la pequeña tratando de moverse frente a la vaca."

"- Pero es que se mueve demasiado – dijo enfadada para luego ver como el animal se apartaba volviendo al granero - ¡Vuelve aquí! – ordenó."

Chelsea negó con su cabeza. La pequeña chica que se hacía llamar princesa estaba ahora muy cómoda a su lado.

Luego de una semana de su encuentro se había atrevido a hablar con ella tímidamente para luego conocer que realmente la pequeña era muy vivaz.

Solía preguntarle que hacía ahí pero ella nunca respondía y al final optó por cuidarla sin preguntar nada.

Aun así la identidad de aquella niña era un misterio, uno de aquellos días le pareció haber visto como la pequeña se ponía de cuclillas mientras hablaba con un ser que parecía ser un duendecillo.

Había frotado sus ojos y no vio mas nada. Aquello la hizo reconsiderar descansar más a menudo y dejar de desvelarse porque era probable que se volviese loca.

"- ¡Vaughn! – el grito de la niña la alertó y sonrió al divisar a lo lejos al ganadero."

Había venido cada día desde hacía dos semanas… el tiempo que Mark se había marchado.

Negó con su cabeza se sentía una tonta ¿tres días? Se repitió riendo con cansancio. Había bajado la guardía y había creído, soñando despierta, sobre aquel beso y aquella promesa de regresar

El hombre suspiró al ver a la chiquilla correr hacia él. Ella le había tomado cariño sin querer.

"- ¿Has traído algo? – preguntó con anhelo."

El joven metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó de él una raíz extraña. Aquel obsequio le fascinaba demasiado a la niña que le miraba como un héroe por entregarle algo que para ella era valioso.

"- Buenos días – sonrió Chelsea con cierto cansancio - ¿Ya las han traído? – preguntó con cautela."

Estaba emocionada, sus cultivos estaban sanos y al vender algunos productos de pesca pudo comprar sus primeras gallinas.

"- Están con Mirabelle, puedes ir a recogerlas."

Chelsea sonrió con sincero agradecimiento haciéndolo carraspear incomodo.

"- Que bueno es tenerte de mi lado."

"- Hasta las fieras pueden domarse – le provocó causando el efecto deseado. Chelsea comenzó a sermonearle molesta de su actitud haciéndolo sentir extrañamente cómodo."

Sabrina y Mark se habían ido. Ensombreció su mirada al recordar a la encantadora chica de anteojos. No se habían contactado con ninguno de los dos y aquello hizo que tanto él como Chelsea dedujeran la razón.

Le enfurecía ese tal Mark y odiaba la estúpida timidez de Sabrina.

Chelsea había pasado deprimida los primeros días y si no hubiese sido por sus provocaciones la chica no hubiese mostrado vida alguna.

Miró hacia los cultivos y notó su crecimiento. Debía admitir que la chica era buena en lo que hacía.

"-¿H-Has… escuchado algo de ellos? – Preguntó con timidez. Sabía que era una tontería pero todos los días preguntaba aquello."

"- Olvídalo de una vez – exclamó con frialdad al recordar a Sabrina."

Chelsea calló. Normalmente él solo negaba con la cabeza ahora le había respondido a una realidad que dolía. Debía ser más considerada, se dijo, él había perdido a alguien muy especial también.

"- ¿Qué tanto me miras?"

"- ¡Nada! – respondió desviando su mirada – solo… - junto sus dedos índices, la curiosidad la carcomía - Te gusta Sabrina… ¿verdad?"

"- Esto es estúpido – dijo dispuesto a marcharse."

"-¡Perdona! – le detuvo – no preguntaré mas solo ayúdame – dijo con un rostro infantil."

Vaughn miró al frente y luego suspiró derrotado. Debía admitir que la ayudaba porque Mirabelle se lo ordenaba. Sin mencionar que aquella expresión en su rostro le hacía recordar a…

Sacudió su cabeza y le siguió hasta el granero donde él le explicaba un par de cosas sobre aquella vaca, esperando terminar pronto para mencionarle también el cuidado de las gallinas.

Chelsea intentó seguir su consejo hacer un movimiento pero la vaca pareció sentirse incomoda.

"- ¡Detente! – regañó Vaughn pero ya era tarde, la vaca había arrojado una patada y al apartar a Chelsea él recibió el golpe en uno de sus brazos - ¡Maldita sea!"

"- ¡Vaughn! – exclamó asustada inclinándose a él."

"- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó la niña al entrar al granero pero al ver al sujeto de cabellos de plata sentado en el piso deteniendo su mano corrió a él - ¡Vaughn!"

"- Escuchen con llamarme no me ayudaran – les miró molesto."

Chelsea comprendió, asintió y se retiró no sin antes decirle a la pequeña que lo llevase al interior de la casa donde él tomó asiento en el sofá.

Podía sentir un fuerte dolor, maldiciéndose porque lo más probable es que se hubiese quebrado un hueso.

Cerró sus ojos, el dolor era insoportable.

"-¡Aguanta! – dijo la chica asustada y con lagrimas en los ojos."

"- No moriré – intentó sonreír por la exageración – Solo es mi brazo."

La pequeña asintió aun preocupada y él miró el techo de la casa al reclinarse en el cómodo mueble.

Podía ser por el dolor o por lo que le había dicho Chelsea anteriormente pero… por muy estúpido que pareciese de pronto estaba recordando el día que conoció a Sabrina.

Recordaba como la había encontrado llorando en el muelle suponiendo erróneamente que ella se quería arrojar de ahí.

"_- N-No es así – le había dicho con timidez y lagrimas en los ojos – No haría algo así."_

La había creído suicida, no confiaba en ella y debido a que la chica no deseaba irse de ahí decidió cargarla en su hombro como si fuera un saco de papas y llevarla a otro sitio.

"_- ¡B-Bájeme!_

"_- Te mataras y ahora estoy esperando un cargamento, si mueres y se dan cuenta que estuve aquí me culparan."_

"_- Le aseguro que no lo haré, solo quiero llorar tranquilamente."_

_Vaughn se detuvo, la bajó con cuidado y notó su vestimenta. No parecía una chica común de aquella ciudad._

_La chica lo observó y comenzó a llorar tan torpemente que arrojó los anteojos al piso._

"_- Eres una tonta – murmuró recogiéndolos y mirándola con frialdad - ¿Por qué lloras?"_

"_- Una persona que… estimo mucho se ha marchado… - desvió su mirada- No me quiere y se ha ido porque no soy su tipo."_

_Vaughn en realidad no había pensando que la chica le respondería algo tan personal. Definitivamente era una mujer ingenua._

_Por su vestimenta y su ingenuidad supuso una cosa. Era una chiquilla rica protegida._

"_- ¿Fue un capricho? – la miró sin delicadeza – Normalmente las personas como tú, cuando no tienen lo que desean…"_

"_- Me abandonó el día de mi boda… - murmuró con aire derrotado."_

_Vaughn se había sorprendido, aclaró su garganta y miró hacia otro extremo incomodo. No debió haber dicho aquello, la chica de verdad parecía desvalida._

_Sin más preámbulos la había aconsejado regresar y por lo tanto decidió acompañarla. En el camino le hablaba sobre su condición, no recordaba haber hablado tanto en su vida como aquel día._

"_- No ocurrió nada, tal vez era lo mejor para ti - había dicho al detenerse. Miró la casa y sonrió confirmando su suposición, era una riquilla – No hagas mas tonterías. "_

"_-Gracias – sonrió cansada -¿Cómo puedo pagarle?"_

"_- No he hecho nada – dijo al retirarse sin despedirse."_

_Luego de aquel primer encuentro, cuando al día siguiente esperaba otro cargamento, a lo lejos la vio correr hacia él._

"_-¡¿Qué haces aquí? – el había gritado al ver como algunos marineros miraban a la chica de una forma que era peligrosa."_

"_- Quería agradecerle, por favor tome – sonrió dándole una bolsita decorada – son galletas."_

"_- No me gustan – había respondido decepcionándola."_

"_- Solo quería agradecerle… - murmuró abrazando la bolsa."_

_Vaughn maldijo y tomó el obsequio con brusquedad de las manos de ella. Suspiró, tomó una de las galletas y la degustó. Sabían realmente mal._

"_- ¿Cómo están? – preguntó sonriente –es la primera vez que cocino….así que…"_

_Él tragó con dificultad. Se había sorprendido que alguien como ella cocinara así que decidió asentir sin entusiasmo._

"_- ¡Qué bueno! – sonrió con sincera felicidad."_

_Desde aquel día, todas las tardes solía traerle algún almuerzo que no sabía muy bien. _

_Los marineros solían molestarla diciéndole palabras no muy agradables pero ella no las comprendía así que suponía en su ingenuidad que eran saludos entre aquellos hombres. Les había prometido traer almuerzos para ellos también._

_Cada tarde todos los hombres incluyéndole ponían la cara azul cuando la veía venir alegre con un cargamento de comida, pero nadie se atrevía a decirle que sus cualidades culinarias no eran buenas. Parecía estar tan orgullosa de hacer algo por sí misma que todos se habían vuelto cobardes._

_Después de un tiempo, todos los marineros le habían tomado cariño. Ahora nadie la molestaba ya. Sonreían al verla y ella comenzó a sonreír de forma extraña al verle a él…_

_En una ocasión recordó que ella se había sentado a su lado durante aquel atardecer y habló de su vida._

"_- Si algún día veo a ese tal Legrand, lo golpearé por ti – había dicho ladeando su sombrero con seriedad – No creo que tu lo golpees."_

"_- No vale la pena – miró al frente suspirando – desearía quedarme aquí para siempre… - murmuró para luego mirarle de reojo y apenarse – contigo…"_

_Vaughn se paralizó. La miró sorprendido mientras notaba aquellos labios rosados pronunciar aquellas palabras._

_Él se había puesto de pie incomodo y furioso._

"_-¡Solo estas confundida! – había dicho sin saber cómo reaccionar. Se había acostumbrado a su molesta presencia pero en ciertas ocasiones le incomodaba aun."_

"_- Por favor… - había dicho en voz baja – solo deseaba que me escucharas… no quise…"_

"_-¡No!"_

_Notó como los cabellos de la joven ensombrecían su rostro y le miró con una sonrisa triste._

"_- Perdona, ha sido mi error – se puso de pie e intentó huir pero el ya la había tomado del brazo."_

"_- Esto no está bien – exclamó con seriedad pero con más calma para no asustarla."_

"_- Perdona… - comenzó a llorar- yo solo…"_

_Vaughn permaneció en silencio y le abrazó, reacción que no comprendía hasta ese día. _

La había rechazado muchas veces después de ese día y a ella no le importaba, siempre parecía estar pendiente de él. Al volver a su presente pudo ver al médico frente a él y a las otras dos chicas impacientes.

Al final solo había sido una dislocación lo cual requería acomodar el hueso. Fue algo doloroso pero el vendaje que ahora hacía presión en su brazo era mejor que nada.

"- Te prepararé algo – había dicho Chelsea que no lo dejaba marchar."

"- No – exclamó poniéndose de pie."

"- Quédate – dijo la pequeña niña mirándole con adoración haciéndolo sentir incomodo."

Al final maldijo y obedeció haciendo que la chica sonriese con malicia debido a su victoria.

Chelsea suspiró al servir los alimentos. Se había asustado mucho al ver a Vaughn en ese estado por su culpa.

Había corrido desesperada y encontró al médico en la casa de Mirabelle por suerte. Solía hospedarse ahí en sus visitas.

El único problema que había surgido es que todos miraban extraño que él llegase muy a menudo a visitarla. Excepto por Mirabelle y Julia que sabían la razón.

Comieron con tranquilidad hasta que la puerta principal se abría de golpe dejando ver a la sombra.

Chelsea tembló y dejó caer la cuchara que tenía entre sus dedos.

"- Vaya escena… - murmuró Mark al notar a todos en el comedor."

Si nadie los conociera supondrían que era una cena familiar.

Sabrina entró tras él y al mirarlos desvió su mirada con una tristeza que no pasó desapercibida por el sujeto de cabellos plateados.

"- Mark… - murmuró Chelsea sintiendo su corazón palpitar."

El rubio la miró con frialdad y se acercó.

"- ¿Qué ocurre aquí?"

Chelsea salió de su trance por aquel tono. ¡El muy bobo apenas regresaba y ya estaba actuando de aquella forma!

Se puso de pie de un salto para acercarse a él y con su rostro ensombrecido levantó su mano haciéndola puño y la dirigió directamente a su mejilla.

"-¡E-Eres un tonto! – le gritó con la cara roja. No entendía si era felicidad o enojo lo que la embargaba."

Mark había girado su rostro por el golpe. Tocó su mandíbula y le miró furioso.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la reacción de aquella chica y cuando Mark la tomó de la muñeca con fuerza Vaughn intervino.

"- Déjala – amenazó."

"-Vaughn… - exclamó Chelsea en un tono que Mark había interpretado como agradecimiento."

"- Sal de aquí – ordenó el chico que por primera vez no fue impulsivo."

Vaughn no le obedeció pero cuando vio a Sabrina salir de la casa no tuvo más opción. Miró a Chelsea, esperado alguna reacción.

"- Estaré bien… - dijo con sincero agradecimiento mientras Mark la soltaba – perdona por todo…"

El joven miró de nuevo a Mark con odio al igual que él a este. Se volvió a la salida y se marchó.

Chelsea entonces notó a la pequeña asustada.

"- No te preocupes – sonrió – puedes salir a jugar con cariñoso mientras hablo con él."

"- Pero…"

"- No pasara nada – Mark fingió una sonrisa tranquila – veo que ya hablas."

La pequeña le miró con desconfianza pero el susurro de Chelsea la hizo acceder.

Salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí y como por arte de magia los rostros de ambos se volvieron frívolos.

"- ¿Y bien? – preguntó conteniendo su ira."

"- ¿Qué quieres que responda?"

"- ¿Por qué ese sujeto estaba aquí?"

"- Él ha venido cada día desde que te marchaste – se cruzó de brazos - ¿Cuántos días han sido?"

Mark desvió su mirada. Habían tardado más de lo que habían dicho pero había una explicación lógica. Lo que no soportaba es que ella estuviese aprovechando su ausencia.

"- Te lo explicaré…"

"- No necesitas hacerlo – exclamó – no me interesa."

"- Claro – ironizó – esa mirada que me diste al entrar fue demasiado elocuente."

Chelsea se ruborizó por ello y levantó su mano de nuevo pero este la tomó rápidamente.

Con rudeza la atrajo hacia él.

"- Te extrañe – dijo con más calma pero con una seriedad que a ella le estaba avergonzando – y claro que tú también."

"- ¡N-No…!"

"- Eres una mentirosa… - murmuró sonriendo con malicia."

Ella estaba pegada a su cuerpo, su respiración se había vuelto muy difícil y podía sentir sus mejillas calientes.

"- Te lo explicaré todo –repitió – y tú me dirás que hacía él aquí."

"- ¡Me ayudaba!"

Mark frunció el ceño sin creerle y de pronto notó aquellos ojos y sus labios.

Cada noche pensaba en aquella granja, en aquel perro de nombre horrible y en la dueña de él.

Estaba ansioso de regresar pero al abrir la puerta y encontrarse a ese sujeto lo enfureció y atacó a Chelsea como si hubiese cometido adulterio.

"- No casaremos en cuanto todo esté listo – afirmó."

"- ¿Todavía nos casaremos? – preguntó haciéndolo fruncir el ceño."

"-¡Sí!"

"- ¡Pues parece que te has divertido con ella! – exclamó harta de aquella arrogancia - ¡No quiero casarme!"

"- ¡Solo estas celosa! -. Gritó provocándola y causando la furia de la chica que lo empujaba para alejarse de él."

"-¡Eres un bobo! – Forcejeó pero él era más fuerte. Llegó a un punto en que se dejó abrazar nuevamente. Era inútil tratar de separarse."

Permanecieron en silencio durante varios segundos hasta que Mark se acercó a su oído.

"- ¿Me has extrañado? – preguntó nuevamente, con calma, haciéndola sentir un escalofrió."

Con el cuerpo tembloroso, con el cansancio del día, con lo que tuvo que lidiar se dejó vencer.

"-¡Sí! – Dijo apretándose a él aun más mientras sentía como sollozos salieron de su boca - ¡No regresabas! ¡Eres un bobo! – le gritó entre lagrimas."

Mark no pudo evitar sonreír con una extraña serenidad mientras respondía al abrazo.

Pudo sentir como estaba de nuevo en su hogar. Percibir su calor de nuevo, era lo que había necesitado por muy extraño que pareciese.

"- Lo lamento… - le murmuró al escuchar nuevamente las acusaciones de ella. Haber descubierto cuanto le gustaba Chelsea lo estaba asustando. Pero no le haría daño a nadie disfrutarla un poco ¿Verdad?, se dijo al analizar mejor lo que estaba haciendo."

Se separó de ella con cuidado sintiendo que se estaba exponiendo demasiado.

Chelsea notó el cambio y se ruborizó al dejarse llevar por aquel abrazo.

"- Necesitamos hablar – dijo con seriedad – te contaré todo…"

"- No es necesario – desvió su mirada."

"- No es lo que piensas – frunció el ceño – es sobre mi familia."

"- ¿Tu familia?"

* * *

_**Continura…**_

* * *

_**.**_

* * *

N/A: _**Como lo prometí aquí está el cap, la otra semana actualizaré de nuevo, gracias a las chicas que me están leyendo:**_

_**Shinobu byako y arletin, la próxima vez como me escriben sus reviews con sus cuentas les contestare por PM jeje**_

_**La verdad es que ando de luto y es que ayer por la tarde falleció mi coneja T.T estuvo mucho tiempo conmigo y eh andado desanimada. Sinceramente adoro a los animales para decirles que hasta las cucarachas me dan lastima aunque me den asco, pobres mueren bien feo XD**_

_**En fin gracias por su apoyo chicas, espero este cap les guste y la otra semana actualizo.-**_


	12. Embarazo y celos

_**N/A: hola hola! cuanto tiempo verdad? pues eh vuelto pero no se por cuanto tiempo. jeje disculpen mi tardanza pero sinceramente mi carrera ya esta ocupando todo mi tiempo pero aviso que el fic lo terminare, eso tenganlo por seguro, es solo que falta un buen rato para eso jeje.**_

_**Quiero seguir con este fic para poder acabarlo, tengo tantos proyectos ya hechos que es muy dificil seguirlos, pero tratare de acabar este primero.**_

_**Espero hayan tenido un feliz año, un feliz dia de reyes y un feliz dia del amor y la amistad (no se me ha pasado otra celebracion verdad?) XD **_

_**muchas gracias a mis amigas que me leen:**_

_**ARLETYN : MIL gracias por tu apoyo con lo de mi conejita, creo que eso me desanimò mucho para escribir en vacaciones, pero ahora tratarè de seguir con esto. espero este cap te guste mucho .**_

_**DINN VAL: No te preocupes por eso de los comentarios me basta que en uno me avises que me leas pues ya sabre que estas pendiente XD espero este cap sea de tu agrado. cuidate**_

_**PORTAPHYRO: congelo pero no abandono jeje eso tenlo por seguro, muchas gracias por seguir pendiente de mis historia, espero este cap te guste.**_

_**TEK CHAN: me halaga saber que te gusta mi historia y agradezco muchisismo tu apoyo sinceramente aun no lo supero me acuerdo de ella y me da cosa pero tu ya has pasado por eso tambien, asì que gracias por tu apoyo. Espero este capitulo te guste .**_

_**No prometo nada pero talvez el proximo viernes pongo el otro cap. De verdad disculpen la tardanza.**_

* * *

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

* * *

_**La isla de la felicidad.**_

_Cap. 12: Embarazo y celos._

* * *

Fingió beber de su vaso distraídamente pero no despegaba su vista del joven que comía frente a ella.

"- Ya extrañaba esto… - murmuró al haber acabado. Levantó su mirada y notó como la joven apartaba la suya con rapidez. – No puedes dejar de verme ¿no es así?"

Chelsea se puso de pie rápidamente, tomó el plato del chico y se giró tratando de no sentirse mas avergonzada.

"- Ibas a decirme algo sobre tu familia – exclamó tratando de desviar la conversación. No quería que él se diese cuenta de lo que ella pensaba realmente de él ahora que había vuelto… lo había extrañado tanto que un beso no estaría del todo.._. - _¡Claro que no! - se dijo furiosa negando con su cabeza."

"- ¿No que? – preguntó el joven tras ella."

"- P-Pensaba en mis quehaceres… nada importante – murmuró sintiendo su piel helada de solo imaginar que él supiese lo que pasaba por su cabeza."

No escuchó respuesta de él hasta muchos segundos después.

"- Definitivamente extrañaba tus rarezas – afirmó con toda sinceridad."

"- No soy extraña – le miró de reojo."

Mark sonrió de forma encantadora y ella volvió su vista al frente. Debía tener cuidado con aquel peligroso sujeto.

"- Estoy esperando… - murmuró."

"- No me quede a solas con Sabrina, si es eso lo que estabas pensando."

Chelsea decidió no responder, le fastidiaba el hecho que él la provocase en ese instante.

"- Mi familia… - comenzó luego de no notar reacción en la joven – prácticamente me tuvo secuestrado estos días."

"- ¿Qué? – exclamó atónita al girarse a él."

"- En realidad… - frotó su cuello incomodo, mirando hacia otra dirección – La única idea que se me ocurrió para que pudiese volver era… - la miró con mas seriedad sabiendo lo que se avecinaba – era decir que tendría un hijo bastardo."

"-¿Bastardo? – repitió en un susurró."

"- Chelsea, mi familia cree que estas embarazada…"

* * *

"- ¿Por qué estas fuera?"

La pregunta hizo que la pequeña levantase la cabeza. Notó la cara sonriente de Felicia frente a ella. Aquella era una mujer maternal y muy amable y eso la hizo sonreír.

"- Es que… ellos están hablando."

"- ¿Ellos? – parpadeó."

La pequeña señaló con su dedo la cabaña en la que residían Chelsea y Mark.

"- Oh… ¿con quien esta Chelsea?"

"- Pues…"

"- ¡Eres un bobo!"

El gritó las alertó. Todo provenía de aquella casa

"- ¡No tenía otra opción! – se escuchó el grito en respuesta."

"- ¡¿No la tenias? – fue la protesta de Chelsea.- ¡Se supone que estoy embarazada!

"- ¿Esa no es la voz de Mark? - Preguntó Felicia a la pequeña quien asintió tímidamente."

No perdiendo ni un momento de la pelea, para cuando escuchó golpes fue cuando decidió intervenir.

Corrió y su sorpresa al entrar fue grande.

Quien estaba en una esquina era Mark mientras Chelsea sostenía la azada furiosa como si estuviese apunto de atacarlo.

"- Válgame –murmuró la mujer."

La joven de cabellos castaños bajó rápidamente aquella herramienta avergonzada que la viesen en aquella faceta.

Chelsea siempre había tratado de comportarse como una dama pero aquel rubio la hacía enfadar tanto que sacaba a la luz todo el carácter que había adquirido gracias a su vida dura.

"- Hola Felicia – saludó Mark tratando de disipar la incomodidad."

La mujer lo observó y llevó las manos a su cadera.

"-Mark, debes aprender a no molestar a las mujeres en ese estado."

"- ¿Estado? – dijeron Mark y Chelsea al unísono."

"- Oh pequeña – se acercó a Chelsea – no debes avergonzarte, yo hacía lo mismo con mi difunto esposo – sonrió – y mas cuando estuve esperando a Natalie."

"- ¿Q-Que? – logro susurrar la joven quien se dejó abrazar."

"- No se preocupen – se separó de ella, llevó su dedo índice a sus labios y guiño un ojo – no hablaré de tu embarazo a nadie, pero es obvio que deben casarse antes que pueda notarse."

Chelsea quedó de piedra. No podía creer como todo se había complicado de nuevo.

Resignada a toda una red de mentiras se dejó caer en el sofá atónita mientras Felicia atribuía la expresión al hecho de haber sido descubierta.

Mark lo notó y decidió hacerse cargo de la situación. Hizo alarde de su cualidad diplomática y tras unos minutos la mujer se despedía con una nueva sonrisa mientras la pequeña lo observaba curiosa.

"- ¿Chelsea espera un bebe? – preguntó al fin haciendo que Mark se agachase para poder observarle a su altura."

"- En realidad aun no estamos seguros, probablemente no."

"- Entiendo… - murmuró sin despegar sus ojos de la joven de ojos azules."

Chelsea guardó silencio las horas que le siguieron.

"- Chelsea, buenas noches – murmuró la pequeña y fue en ese momento que la de cabellos castaños fingió una sonrisa."

Se encargó de arropar y dormir a la niña, mostrandose decidida a poner en su lugar a aquel rubio.

"- Mark – le llamó cuando lo notó de pie frente a la ventana dándole la espalda."

"- No me dejaste terminar… - murmuró sin observarla – solo te he causado aprietos ¿no es así? – la miró de reojo con aspecto cansado desarmándola solo un poco."

"- Si, así es – respondió reponiéndose. Esta vez la iba a escuchar."

"- Chelsea, Pude regresar por esa mentira, pero mi familia me ha dado una oportunidad. – Colocó las manos en su bolsillo – Si abandono a la supuesta mujer que tengo acá y decidido casarme con Sabrina, todo se arreglara.- se giró a ella con seriedad – Se que te he metido en muchos problemas pero… si así lo deseas puedo marcharme."

Chelsea pasó de la incredulidad al enojo.

"- No me metas en ese asunto, me parece solo un pobre pretexto."

"- ¿Te lo parece?"

"- ¡Claro que sí! – respondió furiosa. - ¡Adelante, recupera lo que por derecho te pertenece!"

"- ¿Te das cuenta lo que estas diciendo?"

"- ¿Te das cuenta lo que dices? – Preguntó - ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres? – se acercó con manos en la cintura."

"- Quedarme aquí contigo – respondió con enfado sintiéndose un niño pequeño."

"- Entonces ¿Por qué debería tomar una decisión por ti? – se giró tratando que él no notase su rubor – Me gustan los hombre seguros… si nos casaremos, mas vale te comportes como uno."

Sin decir una palabra mas se alejó, tomó lugar en su cama y sintió que no pudo dormir en toda la noche.

Mark no le había respondido y aquello la puso nerviosa sin mencionar que él había dicho que quería quedarse con ella.

_Que se quede…_

Rogó en su pensamiento, algo que la hizo suspirar de tristeza, no era más que una enamorada…

El sueño tardó en llegar pero cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos ya era de día.

Frotó sus ojos y notó a la pequeña aun durmiendo. Se puso de pie y cuando notó aquel sofá vacío pudo percibir como algo oprimía su pecho.

"- Tengo apetito – dijo con arrogancia la voz que la hizo mirar la puerta abierta de la cabaña."

Ahí estaba el chico de cabellos rubios con la azada apoyada en su hombro.

"- Dije que tengo hambre – cerró sus ojos con altanería – me he levantado muy temprano así que…- se detuvo al sentir como la chica se acercó para abrazarlo de la cintura - ¿Qué…?"

"- ¡No preguntes! – ordenó temblorosa."

No podía observarlo pero supo que la había obedecido ya que un silencio los embargó.

Chelsea pudo sentir como el resto de aquel día pasaba en una relativa felicidad. Era como si nada hubiese cambiado.

Él se encargaba de las plantar y regar, ella de los animales junto a la pequeña y al final del día preparaba la cena.

Sonrió al mirar el estofado en la cocina.

"- Vaya sonrisa – ironizó el rubio poniéndola alerta."

"- ¡¿Y que con ella? – respondió desafiante mientras este sonreía por la provocación."

La pequeña de cabellos rubios cenizos suspiraba cansada, comía tranquilamente mientras ambos jóvenes peleaban desde ambos extremos de aquella mesa.

Tomó su jugó con tranquilidad y suspiró para luego mirarlos con curiosidad.

"- ¿Cómo es posible que Chelsea vaya a tener un bebe si no duermen juntos?"

Las inocentes palabras detuvieron la pelea haciendo que la castaña balbuceara avergonzada.

"- Chelsea se cerciora que duermas, luego se va conmigo – dijo con tanta seriedad que tuvo que esquivar un mantel hecho bola que la avergonzada Chelsea le había lanzado."

"- Pero duermes en un sofá ¿Cómo es que ella…?"

"- Pasa sobre mi toda la noche o viceversa – respondió sin reparo."

"- ¡Calla! – dijo al lanzarle una pequeña bolsa de semillas - ¡¿Cómo puedes decirle eso a un niño?"

"- Es mejor que sepa de donde vienen los bebes sino, crecerá como tú."

"- ¡¿Cómo yo?"

"- ¿Chelsea no sabe de donde vienen los bebes? – preguntó la princesa cayendo en el juego de Mark."

El rubio aguantó las ganas de reír mientras notaba a Chelsea tratando de explicarse.

Miró lo que quedaba de comida en su plato y sonrió con cansancio.

Aquel, por extraño que pareciera era su hogar…

* * *

"- Legrand… - murmuró con rencor reprimido - ¡¿Dices que aquí se encuentra ese...?"

"- Padre aguarda… - Sabrina se acercó a él con expresión de suplica - Por eso he viajado, él me ha acompañado y…"

"- ¡Basta! – sentenció furioso – mañana mismo regresaremos a la ciudad y arreglaremos esto de una buena vez."

Sabrina miró con temor como su error iba aumentando. Gracias a que probablemente su reputación estaría limpia, pensaba que su padre calmaría su enfado pero tal parecía que todo había empeorado.

Con obediencia decidió irse a su habitación en aquel yate embarcado.

Estaba temblorosa y preocupada, sabía que si regresaba, su padre la encerraría para siempre, bien recordaba que las veces que podía escapar luego era vigilada por personal contratado por su padre.

Miró la pequeña ventana de su habitación y una idea descabellada volvió a cursar su mente.

Lo pensó por minutos y al final decidió acceder. Si no lo hacía probablemente se arrepentiría toda su vida.

Preparó lo que ella suponía necesitaría.

Solo un pequeño bolso mientras aguardaba el amanecer, cuando aquella embarcación comenzara a partir.

* * *

Despertó aquel día y se puso de pie cómodamente encontrándose con un Mark quien parecía estar listo para salir.

"- Vendré con apetito – sentenció."

"- Buenos días para ti también – ironizó la joven."

"- ¿Aun estas molesta? – preguntó con malicia obteniendo como respuesta una mirada amenazadora - sabes tan bien como yo que la pequeña no es una persona común."

"- ¿También lo has notado? – preguntó con sorpresa."

"- ¿Te ha hablado algo de ella?"

"- Aun nada – suspiró – pero sigue siendo una niña y me parece que no debería saber…"

"- ¿Saber que? – preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa."

Chelsea estaba a punto de responder cuando el ruido de la puerta les interrumpió.

Ambos se acercaron y la sorpresa los embargo cuando notaron a Sabrina empapada frente a ellos.

Tosió un poco y tras murmurar algo inentendible se dejó vencer cayendo en los brazos del rubio.

"- ¡¿Sabrina? – llamó el chico preocupada."

"- ¡Por la Diosa! – exclamó una Chelsea asustada para luego mirar alrededor – anda, podremos colocarla en el sofá."

"- Esta empapada."

Chelsea notó el bolso que sostenía con fuerza.

"- Mark, sal de aquí – dijo con seriedad – tendremos que secarla y para ellos deberé quitarle la ropa."

"- Ya he visto una mujer desnuda, eso es lo de menos – exclamó sin darse cuenta de lo que decía."

Chelsea estaba igual de preocupada pero una pizca de celos salió a relucir. Lo mas seguro es que el chico ya la hubiese visto desnuda.

Ocultando la tristeza de saber aquello decidió ir por una manta y con la ayuda del chico quitaron cada prenda en ella.

Era un ser humano en peligro y lo único que ella podía pensar era que tenía una piel suave, aterciopelada, y era una chica hermosa.

Se sintió incomoda, Mark la estudiaba con detenimiento.

Tomó algo de su ropa y se la colocaron con cuidado.

"- Vaya – murmuró el chico suspirando – cuando despierte se sorprenderá – sonrió – creo que nunca en su vida ha usado pantaloncillos."

Chelsea no quería tomarse nada a pecho pero estaba ya muy incomoda. Se quedó callada y decidió tomar las prendas de la chica con calma para decidir tenderlas al sol.

Cuando regreso pudo notar a Mark en una silla al lado de la chica.

Debía recordar que aquel estúpido chico era un buen hombre… aun así…

"- Debemos esperar que despierte – murmuró."

"- Tienes razón… - miró a la pálida chica - ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido? Ni siquiera trae los anteojos puestos."

Chelsea desvió su mirada.

"- Lo mejor es que vaya por Vaughn."

"- ¿Por qué deberías llamarlo? – frunció el entrecejo mientras Chelsea callaba."

"- Solo creí que él…"

"- él no tiene nada que ver aquí – sentenció poniéndose de pie."

Chelsea se sintió incomoda y fue entonces que Mark se le acercó.

"- ¿Por qué deberías llamarlo?- repitió su pregunta."

"- Ellos son buenos amigos… – dijo para tratar de no delatar al vaquero."

"- Aun así… - murmuró analizándola - ¿Qué es lo que ocultas?"

"- ¡Nada! – desvió su mirada."

Mark permaneció pensativo. Èl no era ningún tonto y comenzó a atar cabos.

"- ¿Qué tiene que ver ese tipo con Sabrina? – lo había preguntando tan molesto que Chelsea enfureció de igual manera. Se notaba a simple vista que Mark parecía demasiado interesado en aquella heredera."

"- Él… creo que él la quiere demasiado… - dijo molesta y culpable de decir aquella intimidad."

Mark presionó su puño. Lo que él interpretaba en la cara de la chica era otra cosa. Decepción o celos…

"- Ah… - murmuró con una seriedad maliciosa – así que es eso lo que te molesta ¿no es así? Es ella tu competencia."

Chelsea palideció. Consideraba a Sabrina su competencia con Mark y no con Vaughn. El hecho que él llegara a la conclusión de que ella era su rival le asustó.

"- Así que es eso – su voz se volvió frívola – si ese es el caso no tienes oportunidad, lo sabes ¿no es así?"

Chelsea sintió aquellas palabras como bofetadas. Eso era algo que sabía de antemano.

"- Creo que debes estar enterada, por lo que has visto. Te he dicho que a los hombres les gusta mucho las damas."

Estaba tan furioso que cayó en cuenta de su error cuando notó la palidez excesiva de la chica.

Chelsea sentía sus piernas temblar. Era orgullo herido, dolor que él podría provocar. Definitivamente él no era para ella.

"- Y-Ya lo se… - murmuró débilmente haciendo que Mark se acercase.- Iré por Vaughn – dijo casi huyendo."

"- ¡Chelsea! – le llamó sintiéndose un canalla - ¡Yo…!"

La joven se detuvo pero no se giró a él.

"- Necesito ver a Vaughn – mintió. Si Mark creía que estaba enamorada de Vaughn pues era mejor así. Aquella sería la única forma de salvarse de la humillación."

Salió rápidamente de ahí mientras Mark se maldecía. Necesitaba verlo, había dicho ella.

Maldito fuera ese sujeto. Lo más probable es que la chica solo conseguiría que la lastimaran. Debía encontrar la forma de evitar que Chelsea se fijase en ese idiota.

¿Por qué de pronto estaba tan convencido de eso? Se respondió a sí mismo que Vaughn no le agradaba y con aquello bastaba para calificarlo como una persona peligrosa.

Notó el rostro tranquilo y hermoso de aquella joven que yacía inconsciente.

"-_Es hermosa pero… Chelsea es mas atractiva."_

Aclaró su garganta mientras fruncía el ceño. ¿Desde cuando pensaba que Chelsea era atractiva? Le gustaba pero no al punto de una atracción pura.

Se dijo que estaba cansado y necesitaba guardar fuerzas, en cualquier momento llegaría aquel sujeto y entonces ya se las vería con él.

* * *

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	13. Chapter 13

**AVISO:**

**_COMO LA MAYORIA DE USTEDES SABRAN ESTUDIO MEDICINA Y SABRAN QUE YA ME FALTA DOS AÑOS PARA SALIR LO CUAL INDICA QUE MI TIEMPO ES LIMITADO, CUANDO VENGO SOLO VENGO A DORMIR Y AUNQUE ME DA LASTIMA VER MIS HISTORIAS SIN TERMINAR ME TEMO QUE LA PRESION DE LA UNIVERSIDAD, LA CANTIDAD DE LECTURA QUE DEBO REALIZAR Y MI TRABAJO HOSPITALARIO ME GASTA, POR LO QUE EH DECIDIDO DETENER TODOS MIS FICS.  
_**

**_POR PRIMERA VEZ DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO NO ESTOY SEGURA SI LOS TERMINARE PUESTO QUE AUNQUE MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN ESCRITAS EN "MACHOTE" (LIBRETA APARTE) LAS GANAS DE DIGITAR TODO, CAMBIAR Y ARREGLAR ME HAN ABANDONADO._**

**_PIDO MIL DISCULPAS, PERO NECESITO PONER TODO MI EMPEÑO A MI CARRERA QUE ES LO MAS IMPORTANTE PARA MI AHORA, MIL DISCULPAS POR TODO DE VERDAD._**

**_TALVEZ MAS ADELANTE ME ANIME A ESCRIBIR, QUIEN SABE?, INCLUSO AL SCRIBIR ESTO ME DA UNA PENA DEJAR ASI MIS COSAS. DE PASAR A ACTUALIZAR CADA SEMANA LO HAGO AHORA CADA DOS MESES O UN MES Y SINCERAMENETE ESO NO ME AGRADA PARA NADA._**

**_HOY NO PROMETO NADA PERO SI TODO ME SALE BIEN QUIEN SABE TALVEZ EN VACACIONES ME ANIME, AUN NO LO SE._**

**_MIS DISCULPAS A LAS AMISTADES QUE HICE AQUI QUE TAN GENTILMENTE ME HAN LEIDO DE VERDAD, QUE HAN ESTADO PREOCUPADAS MANDANDOME MENSAJES HABER SI NO EH MUERTO JEJE A TODAS USTEDES GRACIAS POR HABERME LEIDO DESDE QUE EMPECE CUANDO TENIA SOLO 16 AÑOS CUANDO PODIA HACER LO QUE QUERIA Y ACTUALIZAR HASTA DOS VECES POR SEMANA JAJA AHORA TENGO 24 Y LASTIMOSAMENTE DEBO CRECER Y DEBO PRIORIZAR MI CARRERA.  
_**

**_SI TENGO ALGUN ESPACIO POR AHI PUEDO ESCRIBIR, TRATARÈ MEJOR DE TERMINAR EL FIC PRIMERO Y LUEGO PUBLICARLO CADA SEMANA SIN RETRASO, CLARO QUE ESO DEDIDACARA MAS TIEMPO ASI QUE NO HAY FECHA ESPECIFICA._**

**_NO PROMETO NADA PERO A LAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEYERON MUCHAS GRACIAS TALVEZ DENTRO DE ALGUNOS MESES SEPAN DE MI._**

**_MIL DISCULPAS NUEVAMENTE Y GRACIAS POR TODO.  
_**


End file.
